Déjá Vú
by Tsukire
Summary: Justo cuando pensó que lo tenía todo, un accidente los separa...él muere, ella accede a entregar su posesión más valiosa a cambio de regresar el tiempo. Debe alejarse de la persona que ama para que la historia no se repita.
1. Prólogo

Déjá Vu

By

Tsukire

Prólogo

* * *

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, es un universo alterno en el que los personajes no actuarán de acuerdo al manga/anime.

Palabra*: Cuando pongo algo así es que fue una situación/personaje del manga, yo sé que algunos saben de que hablo pero no puedo asegurar que todos lo sepan.

* * *

Después de un pesado día de trabajo Usui y Misaki yacían recostados en la cama de su departamento, hace poco habían empezado a vivir juntos, Misaki se sentía totalmente nerviosa viviendo con Usui ¿Cómo había terminado tan enamorada de él? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía pero definitivamente era feliz con él.

\- Recuerdo -

Misaki había tenido su primera semana de trabajo y aún conservaba a sus amistades de preparatoria, aún trabajaba en el café maid pero no por necesidad sino más bien como un pasatiempo y porque Satsuki le había pedido que no dejara el café, tampoco ella quería dejarlo del todo, había pasado grandes momentos en ese lugar y se había vuelto muy especial para ella. También conversaba muy seguido con Shintani quien ahora tenía una relación con su hermana, estaba feliz de que ambos pudieran llevarse tan bien.

A quien muy rara vez veía era a Tora, después de aquel beso que le robó* había preferido evitar hablar con él lo más que pudiera, sabía que a Usui no le causaría mucha gracia si se enterara que aún hablaba con Tora.

Pero hoy volvió a encontrarse con Kaon Umekoji* una excompañera de Usui por el tiempo que estuvo en Miyabigaoka*, ambas fueron a pedir trabajo a la misma compañía, no se le veía muy contenta, pudo notar que estaba ciertamente enfadada.

-Ayuzawa…que desagradable sorpresa- comentó la chica que solía abrazar un gran oso de peluche.  
-Lo mismo digo…

-Así que lograste superarte, ya no eres una simple maid…-dijo Kaon en tono burlón.  
-De la misma forma que tú dejaste de llevar un peluche a todos lados…-

Kaón adquirió un color carmín en el rostro y simplemente giró su cabeza indignada por el comentario de Misaki.

Siempre estuvo convencida de que esa chica odiaba totalmente a Usui, cosa que era todo lo contrario puesto que estaba enamorada de él, siempre lo había estado, eso molestó un poco a Misaki, si algo le causaba molestia era que las personas no fueran honestas con sus sentimientos.

Sabía que Kaon la despreciaría aún más cuando el trabajo fue concedido a Misaki quien no cabía de la emoción y no esperaba el momento indicado para hacérselo saber a Usui.

\- fin recuerdo -

-Me gustas…- Misaki aún recordaba a la perfección el primer beso que ese chico de ojos verdes le había robado para después saltar de la azotea de la escuela en busca de la foto, de la cual dependía su reputación en la escuela. Aún sentía el cosquilleo en su estómago debido a la presión de sus labios con los de ella.

Estaba recostada mirando el techo, subió su mirada y se encontró con aquel joven rubio durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella estaba recargada en su pecho, entrelazando sus manos, sonrió para ella.

Había sido tan afortunada, tan afortunada de que este estúpido alienígena la hubiera encontrado, recordaba que al principio había sido molesto y que pensó que sería contraproducente que el chico más popular de la escuela supiera su secreto: ser Maid. Pero eso sólo fue un trampolín para su relación.

Estaba de verdad agradecida por todo lo que Usui había hecho por ella sin que se l o hubiera pedido, no necesitaba gritar su nombre puesto que él siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, le hacía perder la cabeza era cierto pero también era reconfortante saber que fuera donde fuera, sea como sea nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Recordó esa vez que intentó evitar que ella y Aoi ganaran la competencia de voleibol sólo porque estaba celoso de lo que los otros chicos dijeran si ella ganara, aún sentía su espalda arder cuando los labios de Usui succionaron su piel, fue bastante molesto usar playera en un día tan caluroso como ese, pero más aún soportar la risa triunfante de Usui al verla vestida así.

¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez que tuvo que disfrazarse de hombre? Usui nunca la dejó sola, siempre aprendía cosas nuevas sobre él, esos ojos verdes la esclavizaban por completo ¿Cómo poder negarle lo que fuera?

Vio como el rubio respiraba tranquilamente ¿Cómo había terminado tan enamorada de él? ¿Cómo él pudo haberse fijado en ella? Sólo sabía una cosa, él había hecho mucho por ella, si tan sólo Misaki pudiera regresarle la mitad de lo que había hecho…

Escuchó como el rubio murmuraba algo.

-Kaichou, quítese la ropa…- la cara de Misaki se puso totalmente roja, se alejó agresivamente de él y su mano terminó estampada en la ahora roja mejilla del joven.

-Aah…- Usui se quejó llevándose la mano a su mejilla –Misaki ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó soñoliento.  
-¿!Qué me pasa¡? ¡Que eres un alienígena pervertido! ¡Eso pasa!- Misaki tartamudeaba consumida por la vergüenza.  
-¿Yo?- Usui se señaló así mismo inocentemente. –Si no he dicho nada…  
-Hablaste dormido- Misake desvió la mirada.  
-Oh, ya veo…entonces…¿Te la quitarás?- el joven adquirió una mirada provocativa.

-¡Vete al diablo!- gritó Misaki enojada, iba a salir de la habitación cuando el agarre del rubio se lo impidió obligándola a regresar a la cama.

No supo cómo pasó pero Usui ahora estaba encima de ella penetrándola con esos ojos en los que se perdía totalmente ¡Como amaba esos ojos verdes! Usui bajó su cabeza hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca.

-Misake…- dijo él mientras la miraba –Te amo…- diciendo esto la beso entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la chica no opuso mucha resistencia y se dejó llevar por ese beso, no importa cuantos besos le diera, dentro de ella la electricidad recorriéndola siempre sería como la primera vez.  
-También…también te amo…- dijo Misaki tímida cuando Usui detuvo el beso.  
-Vayamos a ver una película…-

-¿Ahora?- preguntó la chica incorporándose.

-Si ¿No quieres? Las luces estarán apagadas, podré hacer contigo lo que quiera…- ese dulce joven se transformó en un demonio deseoso.  
-¡No!- Misaki le lanzó una almohada directamente a la cara.  
-¡Claro que no Kaichou! Veremos la película que usted quiera…-  
-Odio cuando hablas así…-  
-¿cómo? ¿De usted? A mí me gusta hablarte así…-

A la chica de cabellos negros se le hacía imposible creer que siendo como ella era, tuviera a su lado a Usui, ella de verdad debió haber hecho algo muy bueno alguna vez para que la vida la premiara con él ¿qué más podía pedir? La amaba, la cuidaba, la protegía, Usui se había convertido en un pilar muy importante en su vida, estaba totalmente enamorada de él y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo miraba, apretó su mano con más fuerza, Usui sintió esto y volteó devolviéndole la sonrisa, pareciera como si fuera lo único necesario para tener un día perfecto.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- preguntó el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica.  
-Mm…- Misaki hizo ese sonido al ver las películas en cartelera –Veamos…¡Esa de ahí!- señaló el cartel.

Usui hizo una mueca cuando vio el cartel, el título ya era bastante cursi y estaba siendo complementado por la silueta de una pareja besándose y al lado un chico y una chica mirando a diferentes direcciones.

-¿No quieres ver mejor una de terror? Así podrás abrazarme si tienes miedo o mejor aún, podríamos no ver la película- el rubio le guiñó el ojo.

-¡No estúpido Usui! ¡Veremos la película que dije!- una aura comenzó a formarse alrededor de la chica, de repente el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, sintió como lo jalaban del cuello llevándolo directamente hasta la taquilla, todos los demás se les quedaron viendo temerosos por la actitud de la chica.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, veremos esa…- el chico pagó por los boletos y minutos después ya estaban entrando a la sala.

La función se resume en lo siguiente, Misaki no dejaba de mirar la pantalla totalmente asombrada por la trama de la película, en la cual un joven había decidido salir de la vida de la mujer que más amaba para no volverla a lastimar, la chica de cabellos negros no podía dejar de imaginarse a Usui y a ella en esa posición ¿Qué es lo que haría ella si pasara exactamente lo mismo? Conforme la película avanzaba, las lágrimas de Misaki corrían por sus mejillas, ella intentaba que Usui no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin embargo el joven no entendía el argumento tan similar a tantas películas románticas, esos temas eran un cliché, pero ver a Misaki totalmente concentrada y observar las expresiones que hacía para evitar llorar… estaba complacido de poder conocer esa parte de ella. Tomó la mano de Misaki.

-Puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres…-  
-¡Estúpido Usui! No estoy llorando- dijo Misaki con la voz quebrada.

La película terminó en un final feliz, ambos protagonistas quedaron juntos puesto que el joven entendió que por más que se alejara de ella, no podría vivir así.

-¿Te gustó la película?- preguntó Usui mientras caminaban hacia el carro.  
-Si, estuvo muy bonita ¿a ti?- preguntó Misaki mirándolo.  
-Si te gusto a ti, entonces está bien para mí- sonrió mirándola.  
-Aunque hay algo que me pareció absurdo…si la lastimaba tanto estando con ella ¿Por qué entonces no la dejó?- Misaki realmente estaba confundida respecto a esa situación –Es decir, si yo supiera que el estar conmigo de alguna manera te lastimara, preferiría alejarme a verte sufrir…- la chica se puso roja cuando terminó de hablar.

Usui notó esto, se detuvo al instante y la enredó en sus brazos acercándola a ella y recargando su barbilla en su cabeza, la alejó un poco para poder encontrar sus ojos marrones.

-Si yo fuera el de la película no podría alejarte de mí, tal vez diría que lo haría pero regresaría a ti cuantas veces fueran necesarias porque te amo…- como si hubiese sido una promesa selló los labios de Misaki con un beso. –Pero es sólo una película, no me vas a perder nunca…- tomó su mano firmemente y siguieron caminando.

Misaki no dijo ninguna palabra ¿Cómo podía si quiera hablar después de escuchar aquellas palabras? Estaba tan emocionada y feliz…Usui sabía que estaba así, había aprendido a identificar cada una de sus expresiones, sabía que ella era tímida y no le daba miedo ser así, puesto que con Usui podía ser como ella era.

Ambos entraron al carro, Misaki iba mirando por la ventana cuando notó algo extraño, no estaban siguiendo el camino para llegar a su departamento, Usui había tomado una vía totalmente distinta.

-Usui ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Misaki mirando a su al rededores tratando de ubicar donde estaban.  
-Es una sorpresa, no se desespere…-

sorpresas…sorpresas…con Usui a su lado había descubierto que siempre pueden haber distintas sorpresas al día, le gustaba ser sorprendida por él, pero a veces a ella le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo, ella era tan...aburrida, tan simple, tan monótona, debía de planear algo grande con que poder compensarlo.

Llegaron a una casa estilo occidental, con un gran jardín y un enorme portón, la casa era bastante grande.

-Usui ¿Qué es esto?  
-No hagas tantas preguntas y ven…-

el rubio la ayudó a bajar del carro, ambos caminaron hasta dentor de la casa, Usui se colocó detrás de ella y sacó de su bolsa una venda de color negro.

-Misaki, ahora cumpliré uno de mis mayores sueños…

La joven se giró para verlo emocionada, sentía dentro de ella que los nervios iban a terminar con ella, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

-Amarrarte…- terminó diciendo el joven con una mirada provocativa.  
-¡Déjate de estupideces!- gritó Misaki.  
-Era broma…te vendaré los ojos…  
-¿qué piensas hacerme pervertido?- dijo Misaki.  
-Si fuera algo pervertido no me tomaría tanto tiempo…ahora voltéate y cierra los ojos.  
-Estúpido…- murmuró Misaki.

Usui amarró con delicadeza la venda en la cabeza de la chica, la tomó de los hombros y con paso lento la dirigió hacia el jardín, le iba dando indicaciones, su agarre era firme para que Misaki no tuviera miedo a caerse o a resbalarse, no caminaron mucho cuando Usui se detuvo.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el joven emocionado.  
-Si…- dijo tímidamente la chica.

Usui removió la venda de los ojos de Misaki, ella los abrió poco a poco para quedar asombrada, en el jardín habían globos de un color rosa pálido y blancos, habían unas velas en el suelo acomodadas creando un enorme corazón con ellos adentro, habían pétalos esparcidos por el césped y la luz de la luna daba aún un paisaje más romántico. Misaki sintió ganas de llorar conmovida por la escena, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían.

-¿Tú…tú hiciste esto?- habló con dificultad la muchacha.  
-Todo esto para ti ¿te gusta?- preguntó Usui firmemente.  
-¡Es hermoso!- la joven se giró para verlo y lo abrazó por el cuello, lo miró directamente en esos hermosos ojos verdes y se colocó de puntitas para besar cálidamente al joven.

-Misaki…tengo algo que decirte…- se alejó de ella.

La joven observó como metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se hincó sobre una rodilla, el corazón de Misaki estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tenía enfrente de ella al hombre que más amaba arrodillado y mirándola de una forma que sólo él sabía hacer.

-Misaki, sé que llegué a tu vida de una forma inesperada, también sé que hay ocasiones en las que parece que no sé cómo comportarme, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste tú la que llegó a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba y soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado…- estiró ambas manos y había una cajita de terciopelo en una de ellas, con la otra mano la abrió dejando ver una bonita piedra color verde resplandecer -¿Te casas conmigo?

Misaki se llevó una mano a su boca, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a sonreír, se mordió el labio inferior y sorbió su nariz.

-Si…- dijo entre lágrimas- Si quiero…-

Usui suspiró tranquili, tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la joven, se levantó y la abrazó.

-Te amo…muchísimo-  
-Te amo mucho más…-

sus alientos se mezclaban, Usui tomó la nunca de Misaki y la acercó a él, ella abrió un poco sus labios para profundizar el beso, Usui la tomó de la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, sus lenguas jugaron un poco y fue Misaki la que rompió el beso.

-Gracias…gracias por estar conmigo…

-Soy yo el afortunado de tenerte aquí…

El celular de Usui sonó, él contestó dejando a Misaki contemplar el anillo…para ella le hubiera bastado nada más la pregunta que Usui le hizo, no era necesario todo esto, pero eso era lo que amaba de Usui, él siempre hacía que todo fuera especial.

-Es verde…- la voz de Usui la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-El color de tus ojos…- Misaki sonrió.

El rubio sonrió, ella amaba en verdad esa sonrisa ¿Algún día se cansaría de verla? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Tu mamá me habló, quiere que vayamos a su casa a festejar.  
-¿Festejar? ¿No me digas que…ella ya sabía?- Misaki estaba asombrada.  
-Ella me ayudó un poco- guiñó el ojo –Tiene algo preparado, me dijo que fuéramos para allá, seguramente Suzuna y Sanshita están ahí.  
-Si…vayamos…-

-Por cierto, cuando nos casemos, vendremos a vivir aquí…-Misaki miró la gran casa que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Es…muy grande…- dijo temerosa.  
-No te preocupes, compraré lo necesario para hacer de esta casa nuestro hogar y para que cuando tengamos hijos crezcan con lo necesario.  
-¡Vas muy rápido!- le gritó Misaki.  
-Algún día los tendremos…- sonrió Usui.

Nuestra casa, un lugar para estar con Usui tenían el departamento y era cierto que vivían juntos, pero realmente tenía muchas esperanzas en comenzar una vida de casados, no creía que las cosas fueran diferentes a excepción de que ahora harían lo que una pareja de casados hace. Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando pensó en todo lo que suponía debían hacer. No quiso comentárselo a Usui, pero creía que se estaba volviendo tan pervertida como él.

No podía ocultar la emoción que Misaki sentía, quería que los días pasaran rápido para poder casarse con Usui, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, era sencillamente perfecto ¡Todo era perfecto! Tenía al hombre que más amaba en su vida y dentro de poco su esposo, había conseguido un buen trabajo y tenía a su familia con ella ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Volteó a ver a Usui quien también iba sonriendo, el rubio volteó a verla durante unos instantes, pero todo ese mágico momento desapareció cuando por el retrovisor el rubio vio que las luces de un caminó comenzaron a prenderse y a apagarse, la expresión de Usui se volvió seria y puso ambas manos al volante.

-Está demasiado cerca…- dijo Misaki un poco asustada.  
-No te preocupes, dejaré que pase.

-Debe estar borracho…-

Usui intentó estacionarse para dejar que el camión pasara, iba a girar cuando ambos sintieron un gran impacto desde la cajuela del carro, el conductor del camión había aumentado la velocidad y maniobrado mal con el volante estampándose directamente con su carro.

Misaki gritó, sólo pudo escuchar como el carro se estrellaba contra algo, un gran dolor en su cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se despertó debido a que sintió un líquido recorrer su frente, poco a poco abrió los ojos, aún estaba dentro del carro, el parabrisas estaba totalmente destruido, ella tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su mirada buscó a Usui, quien estaba recargado en el volante, su cabellera rubia estaba manchada de rojo, Misaki rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Usui….- la voz le tembló –Usui…despierta…-sintió como las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta…-Usui…por favor…despierta…- comenzó a moverlo lentamente –no….no…no…no….- intentó calmarse, respiró hondo y movió lentamente su cabeza para atraerlo a ella, no importaba cuanto le doliera el cuerpo, necesitaba saber que Usui estaba bien, necesitaba escuchar su voz… -Usui….despierta…por favor…

-Misaki…-alcanzó a escuchar que el joven habló.  
-Si…aquí estoy, no me voy a ir… te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo, vas a estar bien- Misaki intentaba no llorar.

Usui abrió los ojos y Misaki no pudo hablar…sintió las lágrimas caer y las palabras no salían. Esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba no podían mantenerse abiertos en su totalidad, la sangre había cubierto gran parte de su cabellera.

-No te vayas, por favor…no vayas a dejarme….- suplicaba Misaki desesperada

Usui cerró los ojos, esa fue la última vez que vio ese verde esmeralda de esos ojos que tanto amaba.

Tres meses después

La vida de Misaki desde entonces era un desastre, yacía en el cuarto de su habitación en la casa de su madre, estaba en la cama envuelta en una sábana con la mirada perdida al suelo, ella no había querido salir del departamento en el que había vivido con Usui, pero su madre la obligó diciendo que sería mejor para ella estar lejos de ahí ¿EN qué mundo podría eso hacerla sentir mejor?

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que cada noche lloraba antes de quedarse dormida, esa imagen de él en sus brazos por última vez la hacía querer morirse… ¿Por qué no se esperaron un poco más? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió decirle que no fueran? Por culpa de este estúpido y ebrio conductor había perdido a Usui y se había perdido ella también.

Cada vez que creía que no podía llorar más, las lágrimas volvían a emerger, comía porque su madre la obligaba pero ella sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo tal vez…sólo tal vez pudiera estar más cerca de irse con él.

¿Por qué si la vida había sido tan buena con ella ahora le quitaba todo lo que ella había tenido? ¿Por qué tuvo que quitarle a Usui? Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído, tal vez cuando lo miró aquel día en el coche.

Ella había salido ilesa, si hubiera podido intercambiar lugares lo habría hecho.

-Misaki…¿no crees que es tiempo de salir un poco de casa?- su madre la interrumpió, no podía creer que su hija estaba en ese estado, tan destrozada, tan irreconocible, las ojeras en sus ojos eran muestra de que no podía dormir, sus clavículas eran más notorias, y la mirada perdida, le dolía tanto saber que su hija estaba aquí, pero era sólo una envoltura, como una muñeca, su mente estaba en otro lugar diferente.

-No quiero…- dijo Misaki.

-Hija…- su madre se sentó en el borde de la cama, le dolía verla así en verdad.

Los ojos de Misaki se pusieron vidriosos y miró a su madre con una tristeza infinita.

-Lo extraño mamá, me hace muchísima falta… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?- preguntó Misaki con la mirada llena de temor y la voz cortada.

-Juntas saldremos de esto Misaki, te lo prometo…-

Promesas…estaba cansada de promesas, con Usui había hecho tantas que ahora iban a ser imposibles de cumplir.

Un mes después…

Sabía Misaki que no podía estar así siempre, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí demostrándole a su mamá que cada día dolía menos. Esa tarde tomó por sorpresa a su madre.

-Quiero salir a caminar…-  
-Cla…claro Misaki, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-No, es algo que debo hacer yo…-

Misaki se colocó unos jeans y una sudadera con gorro, se puso unos tennis y se despidió de su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídate, tendré la cena lista cuando regreses.

Misaki caminó sin rumbo alguno, cuando alzó la vista se encontraba enfrente de la Preparatoria Seika, sin expresión alguna, subió por el portón y logró saltarlo para entrar al lugar, caminó lentamente, cada rincón le recordaba a él, cada pasillo, cada salón, podía sentir su presencia siguiéndola tal como lo hacía en preparatoria, Usui siempre sabía donde estaba, siempre la molestaba, era desgarrador estar en ese lugar, subió hasta la azotea.

Y entonces se miró así misma forcejando con Usui para recuperar una foto de ellos, estando ella vestida de Maid… caminó hacia el borde del lugar y miró a su derecha… Me gustas cerró los ojos para recordar ese momento y entonces dejó caer su puño en el borde del muro.

Se sentía tan tonta por volver a llorar ¿Cuánto más tenía que llorar para sacar todo ese dolor? Firmemente se subió al borde del muro, quedando a la deriva, sabía que si saltaba no tendría la misma suerte que Usui, ella no tenía tan buenos reflejos como él.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó.

-¡Estúpido Usui!- las lágrimas fluyeron aún más -¿Por qué te fuiste?- entonces saltó.

Misaki abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le comenzó a molestar, se sentó lentamente y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de parque, los árboles la rodeaban, el césped y las flores inundaban el lugar haciéndolo parecer un paisaje hermoso ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que había saltado de la azotea de Seika.

Entonces a lo lejos divisó a un hombre viejo con barba, vestía con una especie de túnica que caminaba hacia ella, algo en el hombre le proporcionaba tranquilidad pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Misaki.  
-Saltaste de un muro niña…-  
-¿Estoy…muerta?- preguntó ella incrédula.  
-No en realidad, estás suspendida en el tiempo…- dijo el anciano pacientemente.

Misaki no logró entender el significado de esas palabras.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?  
-Déjame explicarte niña, tu perdiste a alguien importante hace tiempo ¿No es así?  
-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- Misaki estaba asombrada.  
-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que tengo el poder de viajar en el tiempo? ¿,Me creerías?- sonrió desafiante el hombre.  
-Es algo muy difícil de creer…-  
-Tanto como para haber saltado de una azotea y despertar aquí…-  
-¿Qué quiere de mí?  
-No es lo que yo quiero de ti, sino lo que tu quieres de mí…-  
-No estoy segura de entender…-

-Seré claro…ven hacía aquí..- el anciano señalo que fuera a su lado.

Misaki lo dudó un poco, pero accedió a hacer lo que le dijo, caminó lentamente hacía él.

-Puedo ayudarte a retroceder el tiempo…  
-¿Qué clase de locura es esta?  
-La misma locura con la que amaste a ese chico, sabías que existía pero no había forma tangible de demostrarla.  
-¿Podría dejar de hablar así?  
-Esta oportunidad sólo es concedida a aquellas personas como tú…sé perfectamente que actuarás con sabiduría…-el anciano hizo un pausa para ver si Misaki aún le prestaba atención –escúchame bien, puedo ayudarte a regresar en el tiempo, puedes volver a estar con ese joven.

Misaki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez todo esto era un sueño y que cuando despertara lo había aún más deprimida de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Es esto un sueño? No quiero simplemente despertar y saber que mi mente jugó así conmigo.  
-Podría serlo si así lo deseas, te doy una única oportunidad de regresar al momento que tú quieras…el que sea…

-El que sea…-  
-Pero a cambio…debes de darme tu posesión más preciada.  
-¿Mi posesión más preciada? Yo no tengo nada preciado que darle…  
-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento…entonces ¿Qué dices?

Misaki sabía que no tenía nada más preciado que no fuera Usui, deseaba volver a verlo, estar con él, besar sus labios, tener una vida junto a él…

-Acepto, le daré mi posesión más valiosa a cambio de que me regrese a Usui…-

-Piensa bien a que momento quieres regresar…

Misaki comenzó a pensar, podría regresar a aquel momento justo antes del accidente, decírle a Usui y esperar a regresar otro día… ¡Si! ¡Eso sería! Pero entonces pensó que si el destino había hecho eso ¿Qué le aseguraba que al día siguiente que regresaran no pasaría lo mismo? Tal vez no los mismos hechos pero el mismo resultado ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían evitar el que la muerte los cazara? ¿De verdad ese era su destino juntos? ¿Tener que huir así? Misaki creía mucho en el destino por lo que tenía un miedo terrible de volver a perderlo. No podía soportarlo, no una segunda ocasión.

Entonces recordó la última película que vieron juntos Alejarlo de mí sólo para protegerlo

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien?- preguntó el anciano.

-Si…quiero volver a aquel tiempo….cuando no había amor.

-Concedido.

Misaki se desvaneció, sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda, abrió los ojos y ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba en el salón de clases de la preparatoria Seika! Usaba el uniforme que hacía años había usado, volteó y sus compañeros estaban iguales y sentados tal como recordaba.

-Ayuzawa ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste dormida, si el profesor te ve se enojará- le dijo una de sus compañeras.

-¿Dormida? ¿Era todo un sueño? Entonces por qué recordaba perfectamente todos esos momentos con Usui? ¿Había realmente vuelto al pasado?

* * *

NOTAS: ¡Hola! Regresé con una nueva historia para Maid sama, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado y recibir muchos reviews, sino, no escribiré más xD. Tengo muchísimas ideas para este fic así que trataré de actualizar seguido.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Primer Déjá Vú

Déjá Vú

"Alejarlo para protegerlo"

By

Tsukire

* * *

Misaki aún no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, hace tan sólo unos instantes estaba negociando con aquél hombre y ahora se encontraba en la preparatoria Seika nuevamente como alumna.

-Shizuko…-Misaki susurró refiriéndose a su amiga que la había despertado- ¿Qué día es hoy?

La joven que usaba anteojos frunció el ceño debido a la absurda pregunta de su ahora compañera.

-Debo decir dos cosas, primero, sólo hemos dicho nuestros nombres al inicio del día y ya me ubicas. Segundo, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases ¿Te sientes bien?- murmuró Shizuko para no ser notada por el profesor.

Misaki se sorprendió al escucharle hablar tan formal, ella conocía a esa chica muy bien pero si realmente había vuelto al pasado, ellas dos no se conocían ni tampoco Sakura quien estaba sentada cerca de ellas, Misaki la miró sorprendida de que todo estuviera tan igual, como si Sakura hubiese sentido la mirada volteó y le sonrió, Misaki hizo lo mismo.

-Tú también sabes mi apellido- Misaki intentó hacer que la situación no fuera extraña.

-Eso es porque yo tengo una memoria muy buena.

-No te preocupes- susurró Sakura uniéndose a la conversación –Yo también me he quedado dormida en clases-sonrió –Por cierto ¿Recuerdas mi apellido también? –La chica se señalo así misma.

-Hanazono Sakura…- contestó Misaki sin dudar.

-No creas que haré esto siempre que suceda, esta vez fue solo cortesía-terminó de decir la chica de lentes para seguir prestando atención a la clase.

Misaki trató de hacer lo mismo, estaba asustada y asombrada ¿De verdad había regresado? No sabía cuántas veces lo había preguntado y no importaba cuántas veces más iba a hacerlo, era algo inverosímil ¿No era otro sueño en el que Usui se hacía presente? ¡Usui! De inmediato esos ojos verde esmeralda fueron todo lo que ocupó su mente, sólo había una manera de comprobarlo, si de verdad había vuelto, entonces Usui estaba en esta misma preparatoria a unos cuantos salones. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte, estaba muy nerviosa ¡Podría verlo de nuevo! Y saber que estaba vivo era la mejor sensación que tenía desde hace mucho.

-Como bien saben, cada nuevo ingreso se realizan votaciones para escoger a un nuevo presidente o en su caso presidenta, cabe mencionar que si es así esta sería la primera vez que una chica asume tal puesto…- el profesor habló.

Al escuchar esto, toda la atención de Misaki se centró a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, ella se había propuesto y había ganado el apoyo de las pocas chicas que asistían a Seika para convertirla en una escuela equitativa y así poder hacer que cada año más y más chicas pudieran asistir a Seika seguras de que el ambiente sería agradable.

Ser presidenta dos veces…eso sería asombroso. El profesor siguió diciendo que era una labor muy importante y de gran responsabilidad. Misaki estaba emocionada, no podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros que sabía no tenían interés alguno.

-¿Algún interesado o interesada?- preguntó el profesor.

Antes de que Misaki tuviera la intención de levantar la mano, la invadió un sentimiento extraño, algo que no había sentido antes ¿Y si esta vez no lo hacía bien? ¿Si de alguna manera esta vez no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salían como esperaba o en este caso recordaba? De repente estaba nerviosa y toda esa convicción que sentía desapareció para hacer que el miedo apareciera, recordaba las opiniones que sus compañeros tenían de ella cuando fue presidenta, y sabía que si esta vez volvería a hacerlo recibiría mucho descontento por parte de los chicos quienes la insultarían y aunque ella se había mostrado indiferente ante esta situación no significaba que no le dolieran o se sintiera mal. Ella nunca había dudado sobre sus decisiones pero ¿Por qué ahora sus emociones la traicionaban así?

Además, ser presidente había sido la principal razón por la cual se habían conocido ¿Qué importaba el descontento masculino cuando Usui podía hacerla olvidarse de eso con tan sólo sonreírle? De repente recordó el principal motivo por el cual estaba de nueva cuenta ahí, no era para cumplir sus sueños nuevamente, ni esperar que Usui estuviera con ella de nuevo, si ellos no se hubieran conocido Usui estaría vivo. Se mordió el labio inferior Alejarlo para protegerlo y su mano permaneció inmóvil.

Misaki ya no sería presidenta de Seika.

Observó como ninguno de sus compañeros se ofreció para el puesto, no podía creerlo, era una experiencia increíble, hasta que una de sus compañeras de la última fila alzó tímidamente la mano.

Misaki se sintió contenta de que fuese una chica, sonrío al recordar que cuando ella se propuso aunque por fuera parecía decidida por dentro dudaba sobre si había sido una buena opción, ¡Votaría por esa chica! No lograba recordar muy bien su apellido debido a que antes no pudo tratarla muy bien, tal vez esta ocasión podría ser diferente y llevarse bien.

-Mi nombre es Azuma Risa, por…por favor ¡Voten por mí!- hizo una reverencia.

Ella no había sido tan tímida, recordaba que sus palabras resultaron amenazantes, cuando se dio cuenta ya era bastante tarde para poder cambiarlo. De verdad esperaba que esa chica pudiera ganar las votaciones, Misaki podría ayudarla en todo lo posible, explicarle algunas cosas y… ¡No! Se volvió a reprehender mentalmente, lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de eso y todo lo que pudo haber estado relacionado para que Usui y ella se conocieran. Sólo votaría por ella.

Era la hora del receso, su mamá a pesar de tener mucho trabajo nunca dejaba de hacerle su almuerzo, abrió su mochila y efectivamente ahí estaba, sonrió cálidamente, estando con Usui no era muy frecuente probar el sazón de su madre, estaba feliz de poder hacerlo nuevamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta Sakura ya había girado su mesa hacía Shizuko y ella.

-¿Podemos comer juntas?- sonrió amigablemente.

-Yo no tengo problema ¿y tú?- Misaki miró a Shizuko esperando por su respuesta.

La joven de cabello cortó se acomodó los anteojos y sacó su desayuno colocándolo en su mensa.

-De acuerdo…-

Misaki sabía que a pesar de que Shizuko mostraba ser alguien difícil de tratar por fuera, en realidad era una persona muy agradable y deseosa de hacer amigas, sabía que se iban a llevar bien.

-¡No!- Sakura se dejó caer en su banca triste.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Misaki.  
-Olvidé traer mi almuerzo…- dijo Sakura como si hubiese sido lo más horrible que le sucediera.  
-¿Por qué no vas y compras algo en cafetería?- sugirió Shizuko.  
-¡Buena idea!...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices -¿Podrían acompañarme?

Misaki y Shizuko se miraron, ambas suspiraron. Minutos más tardes las tres yacían caminando por primera vez en los pasillos de Seika, Misaki estaba muy atenta mirando alrededor, recordaba los nombres y apellidos de la mayoría de los alumnos puesto que como presidente había tenido que hacerlo debido a las excesivas llamadas de atención.

Realmente no iba viendo si reconocía o no algunas caras, sus ojos castaños buscaban una cabellera rubia en específico, sus ojos danzaban de un extremo a otro, en cada pasillo, en las escaleras, no dejaba de poner atención a cualquier chico alienígena rubio que rondaba cerca de ahí.

-Ayuzawa ¿segura que estás bien?- Shizuko volvió a preguntar.

-¡Eh! Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-No lo sé, has estado un poco rara.  
-Es el primer día de clases, yo aún sigo nerviosa- comentó Sakura para hacerla sentir mejor.

Su búsqueda no tuvo éxito, no logró encontrarse con los únicos ojos verdes de esa preparatoria, recordaba que Usui era alguien observador pero silencioso, no dudaba que desde el primer instante habría llamado la atención, de tan sólo pensar en todas las chicas que estarían interesadas la hacía enfadar bastante, pero luego recordaba que la razón principal por la cual odiaba a Usui era porque hacía llorar a cuanta chica se le declarase, aunque era una actitud algo egoísta, eso la hacía tranquilizarse.

Las tres regresaron al salón tranquilamente, Misaki estaba algo triste por no poder haberlo visto aunque tampoco quería verlo, eran sentimientos encontrados, no se había puesto a pesar cómo sería la reacción al verlo ¿Qué le diría? ¡Por supuesto que nada! Él no la conoce, además Usui no debería ni siquiera enterarse de su existencia.

La comida con Shizuko y Sakura fue amena, platicaron lo necesario para conocerse mejor y se sentía agradecida de tenerlas a su lado, sabía que muy pronto podía confíar en ellas aunque por supuesto no diría nada acerca de su viaje al pasado sería tomada como una loca, aunque no faltaba mucho para que cayera en la locura.

Las clases finalizaron y Misaki caminó hasta su casa, todo estaba exactamente igual, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas cuando estaba con Usui, caminar sola la hacía sentirse extraña, había recorrido todos esos caminos acompañada de Usui a veces acosándola y otras tantas tomada de su mano. Esto no era lo que quería pero era mil veces mejor que la vida que tuvo antes.

Llegó a su casa, estaba tal cual la recordaba, las rejas oxidadas, las paredes descuidadas y despintadas, entró a su casa acompañada con el sonido de la madera chirriante, eran tan conmovedor estar en casa. Observó el suelo y vio tres cajas repleta de fruta, se acercó a ver la notita que estaba encima de ellas, como era de esperarse Suzuna había ganado otro concurso ¡Tenía una suerte increíble cuando se trataba de comida!

-¡Mamá! ¡Suzuna! ¡Ya llegué!- gritó Misaki. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y caminó hacia el comedor, tanto su madre como su hermana estaban poniendo la mesa.

-¡Te estábamos esperando, llegaste un poco antes, procura comer bien antes de irte a trabajar!- dijo su mamá contenta de verla.

-Trabajar…en Maid Latte…- dijo Misaki para sí misma.

Esa no era una experiencia que hubiese olvidado, no había dejado de trabajar como Maid ni un solo momento, sería reconfortante ver a su jefa y a todas sus demás compañeras. Misaki comió y después subió a su cuarto por todo lo necesario para irse a trabajar, salió de su casa despidiéndose de su madre y hermana.

Llegó hasta el Maid Latte unos minutos después, estuvo parada enfrente de la entrada principal, sintió dentro de ella tantas sensaciones resurgiendo… había planeado alejarse de todo lo que la hubiera relacionado con Usui pero…había olvidado que dentro de ese lugar todo le recordaba a él, desde las mesas como cliente hasta la cocina, sintió dentro de ella una enorme tristeza por no ser capaz de repetir todos esos momentos tan maravillosos, por no poder ver esa sonrisa nuevamente en todo su esplendor, pero Usui estaba vivo, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Caminó hasta la puerta que siempre usaba para entrar y fue entonces cuando el corazón se le estrujo…éste había sido el primer lugar donde Usui la había visto usando su uniforme. El lugar donde todo comenzó. Misaki se aguantó las ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas, iba a ser fuerte, iba a terminar su día sin llorar.

Entonces entró, podía decir que los años pasarían y el Café siempre conservaría esa cálida atmósfera, se seguía sintiendo como la primera vez que entró a trabajar ahí, moría por decirle a su jefa que aún después de mucho tiempo, este lugar seguiría siendo tan popular y lleno de clientes.

Comenzó a atender a las personas que llegaban ahí, cada vez que sonaba la campana haciendo saber que un cliente había entrado su corazón esperaba, por más pequeña que fuera la esperanza verlo ahí parado con su expresión indiferente, pero sabía que no era así, puesto que Usui ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de entrar a un lugar como éste.

Eso en parte la tranquilizaba, sabía que no vería a Usui cerca de ese lugar, aunque el tan sólo caminar dentro del café le traía tantos recuerdos de momentos perfectos a su lado, cada pared, cada rincón, cada silla tenía una historia que contar sobre ellos, caminó lentamente hasta la primer mesa que había ocupado Usui un día después de haberla visto como Maid, miró la silla tiernamente como si le perteneciera a él.

-Misa… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica de cabello corto azulado.

-Jefa…no, digo si- sacudió la cabeza –estoy bien.

-Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre, no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado.  
-No se preocupe, todo está bien, seguiré trabajando.

No debía dejarse caer así, pero es que Usui le hacía tanta falta en cada momento, la había acostumbrado a estar con ella todo el tiempo, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando pero extrañaba que la molestara, extrañaba todo de él, cerró los ojos e intentó alejar esos pensamientos de ella, no iba a seguir pensando en Usui en lo que quedaba del día.

Después de un largo día, por fin había terminado de trabajar, se despidió de sus compañeras quienes se notaba que estaban preocupadas por ella, y es que Misaki sabía que había sido bastante obvio mostrando lo que realmente sentía pero sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, sólo era eso y tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

-¡Bien hecho a todas! ¡Nos vemos luego!-Misaki esbozó una gran sonrisa para despedirse a sus compañeras haciendo que su preocupación por ella aumentara.

Misaki salió caminando sin ver la reacción de sus amigas, si quería lograr que se tranquilizaran eso había provocado todo lo contrario, tenía que esforzarse por estar mejor cada día.

Llego a su casa y tal como esperaba su madre estaba nuevamente con el trabajo en casa, Suzuna estaba en su cuarto haciendo tarea.

-Ya llegué mamá- Misaki abrió la puerta para ver a su madre.

-Misaki, que bueno que llegaste ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien- mintió - ¿Te dormirás hasta tarde? Puedo ayudarte…- dijo Misaki sentándose frente a su madre tomando una de las figurillas del suelo para comenzar a pintarlas.

-¿Segura? No quiero que te duermas tarde por esto, te esfuerzas mucho a diario para pagar nuestras deudas, no es justo que también te esfuerces por mí- dijo su madre colocando una figurilla ya terminada de pintar.

-No es ninguna molestia, hago lo necesario-

Bien es cierto que el rencor que le tenía a su padre por haberlas dejado en esta situación aún no desaparecía del todo, y ahí es cuando regresaba de nuevo Usui, gracias a él había logrado conocerlo y tratar de establecer una relación que aunque ella quería que mejorara su orgullo le impedía doblegarse ante ese hombre que les había causado estas desgracias.

Su madre y ella terminaron de pintar las figurillas un poco después de media noche, Misaki bostezó y satisfecha con el trabajo que habían realizado se retiro a dormir, había sido un día largo, monótono, tal como eran sus días antes de conocer a Usui y el saber que seguirían así la ponía muy triste y poco deseosa de que el día de mañana llegara. Poco a poco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Al otro día llegó a la escuela temprano, entró al salón y algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí incluida Shizuko quien la saludó tan pacífica como siempre. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Sakura llegara sonriendo a saludarlas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo la chica de coletas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron Misaki y Shizuko.

otra chica se acercó a ellas para entregarles unas hojas, era Azuma Risa, la chica que se había propuesto para presidenta.

-Um..chicas…hola, soy Azuma Risa, por favor ¡Voten por mí! ¡Haré de Seika una preparatoria mejor!- sonrió tímida.

Misaki miró las hojas en letras grandes hasta arriba se podía leer ¡Vota por Azuma Risa! ¡Por una escuela mejor! Al leerlo la chica de cabellos negros se sintió un poco extraña al no ver su cara en las hojas que se iban seguramente a repartir y a pegar en toda la escuela.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo?- preguntó Misaki.  
-Eh…si claro- dijo Risa.

-¡Después de pegar todos los carteles necesarios, lo que debes hacer es ganarte la confianza de los profesores, de los alumnos y sobre todo de las chicas ¡Ellas pueden hacer la diferencia para que tú puedas convertirte en presidenta! Recuerda ¡Debe ser una preparatoria donde las chicas se sientas seguras, donde cada año que pase la población femenina aumente y sobre todo ¡Debes tener mano dura con los hombres!- de repente Misaki había adoptado una pose firme colocando su mano en la cintura y el puño firme –Confío en que lo harás bien Azuma Risa- señaló a la chica frente a ella.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y tomó una expresión seria, colocó ambas manos frente e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo recordaré todo!- la chica sonrió contenta y siguió repartiendo sus hojas.

-Pareces saber mucho sobre esto Ayuzawa- comentó Shizuko.

-Eh, no. Realmente improvisaba.  
-Pues lo hiciste bastante bien, ¿Por qué no te propusiste tú?- preguntó Sakura.  
-Hay cosas más importantes que esto- la miró Misaki firme.

Aunque tenía que admitir que si no se había propuesto no fue del todo debido a no encontrarse con Usui, lo que sintió en ese momento era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, había sido miedo, vergüenza, indecisión. Miedo a fracasar sin siquiera haberlo intentado, no era algo usual en ella y esperaba que esos sentimientos no volvieran a cruzarse así.

La mañana transcurrió normal, era el segundo día y aún no había visto a Usui, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, había salido dos veces al baño sin suerte de encontrárselo, pareciera como si el destino no quisiera que se vieran, éste le había demostrado la magnitud de lo que podía llegar a hacer, una vez le jugó sucio, si esta era una buena manera para evitar ese desenlace entonces que las cosas siguieran así.

-Quiero comprar algo de comer ¿Me acompañan?- preguntó Sakura.  
-¿Otra vez olvidaste tu almuerzo?- preguntó Shizuko.

-No en realidad, la comida de la cafetería es muy buena, quiero probar otro de esos panes al vapor, o tal vez coma tres… acompáñenme por favor- de repente los ojos de Sakura fueron dos razones suplicantes para que Misaki y Shizuka accedieran.

Las tres iban caminando por el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras, Misaki iba concentrada en no mirar a ningún lado puesto que debía convencerse a sí misma de no buscar a Usui ¡No lo necesitaba! ¿Quién necesitaba a ese estúpido alienígena? Shizuko y Sakura iban conversando, ella sólo decía algún monosílabo para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo pero no participaba en la conversación más allá, sus sentidos estaban totalmente enfocados a su alrededor.

Siguieron caminando las tres de frente cuando al girar por un pasillo Misaki casi se va de espaldas, sintió como la respiración se le iba, sintió el corazón encogerse y abrió un poco la boca debido a la impresión y sintió como su mirada se volvía vidriosa.

Ahí estaba Usui Takumi recargado en la pared mirando por la ventana hacía el patio, su cabellera rubia meciéndose al compás del poco viento que lograba entrar, su mirada indiferente, esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba miraban hacía ningún lugar, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y esos labios ¿Cómo olvidar el primero rose de sus labios con los de ella? Misaki sintió como se sonrojaba, esa electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, esas hormigas jugando en su estómago…todo, la misma sensación. Pero notó que no estaba solo, frente a él estaba una chica quien estaba con el rostro agachado cubriéndolo con ambas manos, se notaba que temblaba un poco por los hombros.

Había rechazado una confesión.

-Ayuzawa ¿Qué sucede?- regresó Sakura acompañada de Shizuko debido a que ella se había atrasado.

Misaki no dijo nada seguía aún asombrada, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que sentía se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Sus amigas giraron para ver cual era la razón por la que Misaki estaba así, cuando vieron Sakura lanzó una exclamación asombrada.

-¡Que guapo es!- no pudo evitar contener su emoción.

-Hizo llorar a esa chica, desagradable- emitió ofendida Shizuko.

Misaki escuchaba las voces de sus amigas como ecos, ella sólo podía mirar al rubio quien tenía una gélida mirada hacia el patio, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a la chica, sino lo hubiese conocido como lo hacía probablemente hubiera pensado que era el peor de los patanes, pero sabía que no era así.

Usui era una persona muy noble que no quería ilusionar a nadie ni dar falsas esperanzas, era sincero y por eso Misaki lo amaba muchísimo. Contenerse para no ir a abrazarlo y verlo de cerca, tocarlo…saber que realmente estaba ahí se estaba volviendo bastante difícil.

-Ayuzawa…- dijo Sakura -¿Te encuentras bien?

Misaki sonrió un poco al verlo tan pacífico, justo como lo recordaba, justo así, como se había enamorado de él.

-No puedo estar mejor…- dijo convencida de sus palabras.

La chica que se había confesado, hizo una reverencia y después tomó el camino contrario caminando pesadamente hacía las escaleras, Misaki sabía que todas las chicas que se le confesarían terminarían siendo rechazadas y eso la aliviaba un poco, no sería capaz de soportar si Usui estuviera con otra chica, es decir, aún no estaba lista para eso.

Usui dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba ella y en ese instante Misaki sintió como si sus piernas echaran raíces en la tierra, su mente se quedó en blanco y se sintió tan débil ante esa mirada penetrante del rubio, aunque Misaki sabía que Usui no la conocía muy dentro de ella conservaba la esperanza de que le interesara aún, de que de una manera u otra esa mirada bastara para que comenzara a acosarla como antes había acostumbrado a hacerlo Soy yo, Misaki… la chica de cabellos negros pensaba esto repetidamente como queriendo comunicárselo al rubio.

-Viene para acá…- chilló Sakura.

Misaki estaba helada, tragó saliva difícilmente ¿Le diría algo? ¿Cruzarían palabras por primera vez después de varios meses? Entonces el rubio se acercó aún más, Misaki podiá escuchar a la perfección cada pisada que es chico frente a ella daba, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, como esos ojos verde esmeralda destellaban justo como lo recordaba y esa cabellera rubia que tantas veces enredó entre sus dedos estaba ondulándose conforme caminaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio la miró sólo una fracción de segundo, para después mirar al pasillo y pasar de largo al lado de ella sin siquiera darle importancia, como si ella nunca hubiese estado ahí… Misaki sabía que esto era lo más normal, no podía esperar más, no necesitaba nada más que verlo respirar, pero aún así…el que Usui haya pasado de largo sin siquiera pestañear con su presencia hizo que sintiera como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón… como si la hubiesen golpeado fuertemente en el estómago quitándole toda la respiración, bajó su cabeza ocultando su mirada bajó su flequillo, no dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Alejarlo para protegerlo...

Dolía….

En verdad dolía…

* * *

NOTAS:

Lo de las votaciones para convertirse en presidente realmente no tengo idea de cómo se llevan acabo, me guíe por las votaciones que se realizaron en el manga para proponer al amiguito de Yukimura (7u7).

Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, nos leeremos en el sig. capítulo.


	3. Segundo Déjá Vú

Capítulo II

"Esa chica"

By

Tsukire

* * *

Los primeros exámenes habían terminado la semana pasada, Misaki había estado realmente nerviosa, había estudiado como solía, no era algo que se le dificultara, fácilmente podía recordar el procedimiento adecuado para resolver los ejercicios, realmente quería esforzarse, sabía que de esa manera podía demostrarle a su madre el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo.

Había sido una semana terrible y desde esa vez no había vuelto a ver a Usui tan cerca, sabía que él era como un lobo solitario, no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas que él considerara una pérdida de tiempo y en esta preparatoria a todos catalogaba así.

De la misma manera la propaganda para ser presidente de la preparatoria también había dado comienzo, todas las paredes del instituto estaban repletas de carteles sobre los postulados a presidente de la preparatoria, entre ellas estaba su compañera Azuma quien tenía muchos menos carteles que los demás. No sabía si había tomado su consejo realmente y estaba enfocada a centrar toda la atención de las chicas en ella, esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien.

Suspiró, como deseaba poder ayudarla, escuchó que en el pasillo seguido a ese estaba una multitud de alumnos queriendo ver algún anuncio que yacía pegado en el mural de la escuela, curiosa caminó hacía allá, se encontró a Shizuko cruzada de brazos y a Sakura quien estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Misaki!- Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- le preguntó la chica de cabellos negros preocupada.  
-Las calificaciones de los primeros exámenes…eso pasa- comentó Shizuko calmadamente.

Misaki se sintió nerviosa, ella sabía que se había esforzado bastante y los exámenes le habían resultado bastante fácil, ella aspiraba a ser la alumna con mejores notas.

-Tranquila Sakura ¿Ya viste tu resultado?- preguntó Misaki.  
-No…-  
-Entonces aún no llores…- dijo Misaki tratando de animarla.

La chica de ojos cafés notó como Shizuko avanzaba poco a poco entre la multitud de alumnos, tomó a SAkura de la mano y la siguió para poder entrar al mismo ritmo que ella lo hacía.

Conforme Misaki se acercaba comenzó a escuchar comentarios que le eran tan conocidos.

-¡Él es realmente genial!- chilló emocionada una chica.

-Además de ser atractivo es inteligente ¡Es el hombre perfecto!- le hizo coro otra chica.

Cuando por fin Misaki tuvo los resultados frente a frente escuchó como Sakura lloraba aún más fuerte, estaba en el lugar número 26, después vio que Shizuko se encontraba en el número 10, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer los números en forma ascendente, llego al cuarto y al observar los tres primeros lugares tuvo varios sentimientos encontrados. En el séptimo lugar estaba Azuma Risa, si esa chica obtenía esas notas, sería una desventaja.

Número 2: Ayuzawa Misaki

Número 1: Usui Takumi

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre había sabido que sus nombres uno al lado del otro lucían bastante bien, en otros tiempos hubiera sido consumida por la rabia debido a que ese alienígena había conseguido ganarle, pero no esta vez, estaba agradecida porque las cosas ahora fueran así.

Miró a ambos lados para ver si el rubio se aparecía a mirar esperanzada de que fuera así cuando en realidad sabía que a él no le importaba estar en primero o último lugar, le gustaría tener esa mentalidad de Usui, dejar que las cosas fluyan. Aún así, quería verlo, tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

-¡Misaki! ¡Felicidades! ¡Estás en segundo lugar!- gritó Sakura -¿Me ayudarás a estudiar?- hizo un puchero.  
-Haré lo que pueda- contestó la chica.  
-Tú también muy bien Shizuko…ambas están muy por arriba de mí- dijo Sakura vencida.  
-Al contrario, es Misaki la que me ha sobrepasado, de ahora en adelante debemos estudiar juntas.

Misaki sonrió, sabía que con sonrisas no podía mantenerse siempre, su mente estaba ocupada en alguien más, no podía dejar de mirar en los pasillos por si venía, pero no fue así y ella debió haberlo sabido, Usui no iría a ver los resultados.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es el chico que obtuvo la mejor nota? preguntó Shizuko.

Misaki se mordí el labio inferior para no decir nada, al contrario de Sakura que comenzó a hablar.

-Usui Takumi, Misaki, Shizuko ¿Recuerdan al chico que vimos la otra vez haciendo llorar a una chica? Creo que tenía ojos verdes…  
-¿El rubio desagradable?-Shizuko frunció el ceño.  
-¡Ese mismo! Va en otra clase, según tengo entendido es la sensación no sólo en su grupo sino en toda la escuela, además de ser guapo también es muy hábil en la escuela y… -Sakura hizo una ademán para que se acercaran –Dicen que también tiene muchas habilidades más pero sobre todo que nunca ha tenido novia.

Misaki se sintió incómoda al tocar ese tema con ellas, no era algo que le gustase mucho recordar, no quería hablar de Usui porque miles de recuerdos de situaciones que nunca volverán a pasar la perseguían, pero tenía que vivir con ello, puesto que la popularidad de Usui sólo estaba empezando.

-¿Nunca ha tenido novia? Creo que eso no es importante, para mí es sólo alguien engreído- comentó Shizuko.  
-¿Tu crees? Yo pienso que eso es mentira, tal vez alguien en el pasado le rompió cruelmente el corazón por eso ahora es así, frío en indiferente- Sakura estaba totalmente embelesada con la trágica historia que había creado -¿Tú qué piensas Misaki?- preguntó Sakura.

-No lo sé, no es un tema que me interese.  
-Exactamente, Misaki debes mejorar mucho y obtener las mejores notas.  
-Creo que Usui realmente es muy inteligente, no sabemos realmente que es lo que piense o por qué vaya haciendo llorar a las chicas yo…yo no lo conozco pero no creo que sea desagradable- Misaki apretó los puños.

Tanto Shizuko como Sakura la miraron sorprendidas.

-Misaki…- susurró Sakura.  
-Defenderlo así de repente…- mencionó Shizuko.  
-Misaki ¿Acaso te gusta Usui Takumi?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Misaki casi se va de espaldas. –No…no es eso…- sentía como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó Shizuko.  
-No es lo que ustedes creen, es sólo que ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?- intentó desviar la atención de ella.

-Es bastante obvio ¿No crees Shizuko? Lo defendiste diciendo que no lo conoces pero aún así dijiste cosas buenas de él, cosas que sólo una admiradora diría.  
-No importa si te gusta Misaki, aunque seas mi amiga no dejaré de pensar que es alguien desagradable, aunque debo admitir que como tú dijiste es muy inteligente.

Misaki estaba empezando a sentirse acorralada, por haber querido hacer que sus amigas dejaran de decir cosas así de él había ocasionado el efecto contrario, ahora ellas pensarían que Misaki estaba enamorada de él, y aunque era cierto no podía dejarse descubrir tan fácilmente, ella no quería ser notada por Usui, pero conociéndolas y si esta situación avanzaba, Usui de un momento a otro acabaría notándolo porque aunque no parecía, él era alguien observador.

Debía demostrar todo lo contrario, darles a entender que en realidad lo dijo solo por cortesía, no porque estuviera interesada en lo que pensaran o dijeran de él, debía dejar de comportarse como una niña enamorada y actuar de forma madura, si ésta era la única manera para que sus amigas se lo creyeran lo haría.

-Simplemente lo dije porque las tres no lo conocemos ¿No creen que es presuntuoso sacar conclusiones así? Alguien como Usui jamás podría interesarme, un chico que hace llorar a una chica simplemente por gusto no es alguien que valga la pena tratar. Me esforzaré por obtener la mejor nota…- miró a sus amigas quienes estaban boquiabiertas –No importa que yo no haya obtenido una educación en casa, ¡Lo venceré!- dijo Misaki mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia su salón.

-Si se lo propone, da miedo…- dijo Sakura.

-¿Dijo algo sobre educación privada?- Shizuko se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir por algo de comida, encontrándose a un chico recargado en la de cabellos rubios que yacía mirando a la dirección donde se había ido chica que aún seguía caminando de esa forma. Las chicas retrocedieron lentamente se pegaron a la pared y fueron bajando poco a poco sin siquiera ser notadas por el rubio.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Crees que haya escuchado todo lo que Misaki dijo?- comentó Sakura llevándose una mano al corazón.  
-Por la forma en que se le quedó viendo lo más seguro es que sí haya escuchado…- dijo Shizuko quien aparentaba estar tan tranquila.  
-¿Por qué salió así de la nada? Pudo haberme matado de un susto…-  
-Espero que no se compliquen las cosas para Misaki…- susurró Shizuko.

Cuando las amigas de Misaki se fueron, el rubio se dirigió al mural donde todos los alumnos con los mejores resultados habían sido colocados. Observó detenidamente le segundo nombre que estaba ahí.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

En el respectivo salón de clases de Misaki, estaba sentada en su lugar con los brazos cruzados recargando su cabeza en ellos como si estuviese dormida. No quería ser relacionada con Usui de ninguna manera, ni siquiera con suposiciones, se supone que debía ser así, debía mantenerse alejada y lo estaba haciendo, si tan sólo Sakura y Shizuko no lo hubiesen tomado de esa manera…

Ladeó su cabeza un poco para poder ver los ventanales que estaban hasta el otro extremo del salón ¿Habría sido lo correcto regresar esta época? ¿Por qué no simplemente borró su memoria también? Todo sería más fácil, no conocería a Usui tan bien, no tendría ni idea de todo lo que pasaron, justamente como él ahora, que ni siquiera nota su presencia. Tal vez eso hubiese funcionado mejor pero no tendría valor para pedir olvidar a Usui ¿Cómo podía entregar tan preciados recuerdos?

-¡Ayuzawa!- escuchó una voz melódica que la llamaba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- se levantó al instante viendo a Risa en la puerta.

-He visto los resultados de los exámenes ¡Estás en segundo lugar!-  
-Si…ya lo había visto…- dijo Misaki.  
-¿Crees qué…podrías ayudarme a estudiar? Si yo pudiera estar en los tres primeros lugares sería de mucha ayuda para mí, ¡Por favor!

-Azuma…  
-Puedes decirme Risa, sé que no llevamos mucho conociéndonos pero de verdad me gustaría poder aprender de ti, eres muy inteligente, además eres la única que puedes ayudarme, Usui Takumi me da mucho miedo.

-¿Pensaste en pedirle ayuda?- preguntó Misaki sorprendida.  
-Si, pero es muy inexpresivo, así que me abstuve de hacerlo, además, también necesito ayuda en cuanto a las propagandas, no tengo muchas personas que me ayuden y cuando me diste ese consejo, pude notar que sabías un poco acerca de esto ¿No te gustaría ayudarme? Podrías ser algo como mi consejera, no sé bien si ese papel exista pero podría crearlo…-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar y te dé consejos?- preguntó confundida Misaki.  
-Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado porque apenas te conozco pero de verdad lo necesito.  
-De acuerdo…- Misaki tomó sus manos –Juntas lograremos que seas presidenta.  
-Ayuzawa…- la chica apretó sus manos de igual manera. –Muchas gracias…-

Después de esa extraña plática con Risa, Misaki sentía que terminaría teniendo algunas responsabilidades que hubiera preferido evitar y así fue.

Al otro día, Misaki al llegar a la escuela de verdad esperaba que no fuera un día tan pesado, anhelaba tanto poder ver a Usui, ayer cuando los resultados fueron puestos ni una sola vez tuvo la oportunidad de verlo aunque fuese de lejos.

Sólo podías acercarte a él, si Usui te quería cerca. Iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un cuerpo cayó pesadamente enfrente de ella seguido de un grito de dolor y varias hojas de papel terminaron en el suelo dispersas.

Misaki parpadeó por unos instantes, cuando vio una chica de cabellos largos cafés tirada en el suelo, se sorprendió al ver que era Azuma y rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? Deberías ser más cuidadosa no puedes andar cayéndote donde sea…- le dijo Misaki tomándola del brazo para que se levantara.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias Ayuzawa, soy un poco torpe…- la chica miró los papeles a su alrededor -¡Oh no! Tiré todos…- comenzó a levantarlos y a ordenarlos.

Misaki tomo uno de esos papeles, se dio cuenta de que era la propaganda de Azuma, en el papel yacía unas palabras en Mayúsulas "Vota por Azuma Risa" realmente no tenía nada de increíble, sentía un poco de pena por esa chica, se estaba esforzando realmente y al parecer nadie se ofrecía a ayudarla.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- preguntó Misaki ayudándole a recoger las hojas.  
-Si…sé que no son muy buenas pero estuve toda la noche haciéndolas- dijo Azuma quién le sonrió.

Misaki sintió dentro de ella un poco de culpa, si, era cierto que ella no tenía que ver directamente pero si tal sólo se hubiera armado de valentía y se hubiera ofrecido ella, tal vez Azuma no tendría esas ojeras ni ese cansancio en la sonrisa que la hacía sentir así. Debía ayudar a esta chica.

-¿Las hiciste una por una?- preguntó Misaki asombrada al ver que las hojas diferían en algunos detalles unas con otras.  
-Si…-  
-¿Por qué no simplemente las copiaste?  
-Pensé que seria mejor darle un diseño especial a cada uno, ya sabes tal vez eso haga notarme- dijo mientras acomodaba todo.  
-Te esforzaste tanto…- le dijo Misaki.

-Tal vez no las entregue, no son nada a comparación de los volantes de los otros chicos.  
-¡No hables así! Es tu esfuerzo, eso vale muchísimo más que simplemente fotocopiar algún diseño-Misaki la miró firme.  
-Ayuzawa…  
-Es más, ¿Por qué no las repartes directamente en los salones y dices algún discurso que te haga notar aún más? ¿Has hablado con algunas chicas? Recuerda que son las que mas apoyo te pueden brindar.

-¡Ya sé!- la chica de cabellos cafés tomó de la mano a Misaki -¿Crees poder ayudarme a repartirlos en los salones? Pero antes…- se detuvo al instante haciendo que Misaki frenará violentamente para evitar chocar con ella –Debemos pensar en un discurso genial.. ¿Me ayudarás? Lamento pedirte tanto pero se nota que tú sabes mucho sobre esto ¿Qué piensas?-  
-Azuma…yo…no sé, tengo clases ahorita.  
-No te preocupes, podemos repartirlos en el receso y después de clases, por favor.

Si Misaki pensaba decirle que no, esa expresión en el rostro de Azuma se lo impidió. Sólo suspiró derrotada.

-De acuerdo Azuma, te ayudaré.  
-Puedes decirme Risa ¿Te molesta si te digo Misaki?- sonrió.  
-Está…está bien.

Ambas caminaron directo al salón de clases, Misaki aún seguía procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna manera había terminado envuelta en las votaciones, si tan sólo no se hubiera mostrado así a Risa…

-¡Misaki!- gritó Sakura cuando vio entrar a su amiga pero se extrañó un poco al verla llegar con Azuma.

Misaki respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Cómo va esa chica con la propaganda? Se ve que realmente le importa esto- Sakura comentó.  
-¿Te pidió ayuda?- preguntó Shizuko.  
-Sólo un poco, quiere que le ayude a repartir los volantes en el receso y al finalizar las clases, acepté, después de todo está haciendo todo esto sola.  
-Eres muy solidaria, debiste haberte propuesto tú.

-Ya te he dicho Sakura que hay cosas más importantes.

Y era verdad, la vida de Usui no era nada comparado con los días de gloria siendo presidenta, así es como debía ser ahora y así debía ser.

A la hora del almuerzo, Misaki devoró todos sus alimentos como si no hubiese comido por días, Sakura y Shizuko estaban totalmente asustadas viéndola comer de esa manera, probaba tres bocados y luego tomaba agua.

-Misaki…no creo que sea saludable comer de esa forma- Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Podrías ahogarte- le siguió Shizuko.

-Debo ayudar a Risa, ella confía en mí.

Una vez terminada su comida, Risa no tardó en acercarse a su grupo, Sakura y Shizuko la saludaron con una sonrisa que fue devuelta, Misaki se levantó y tomó un paquete de volantes, las dos salieron del salón rápidamente para poder repartir la gran mayoría de volantes.

-Misaki, escribí algo para decir- sonrió –Espero que funcione…comencemos aquí…- dijo Risa.  
-Está bien ¿Puedo ver lo que escribiste? - Misaki no tenía ni idea de lo que Risa había escrito, recordaba que lo que ella había dicho había sido imponente, todos la habían escuchado, claro que también logró la atención por el gran golpe que le dio al escritorio y sin mencionar el borrador que le aventó a aquél chico que se reía. Tal vez eso fue bastante rudo.

Se decepcionó bastante después de leer lo que escribió, Risa no estaba exigiendo, al contrario, suplicaba, era más como un grito de ayuda que un discurso.

-¿Tienes una pluma? Debemos hacer unos cambios- entonces escribió lo que ella dijo cuando se propuso.  
-¿Unos cambios? Es totalmente diferente- dijo Risa triste por no haber podido lograrlo ella misma.

-No te preocupes, aprenderás, estoy segura de que en un futuro lo que vayas a decir será maravilloso.

Entraron al salón y era un total desastre, los chicos haciendo cosas de chicos… mientras que las chicas parecían acorraladas sin tener una atmósfera en la cual poder sentirse seguras, Misaki estuvo a punto de hacer algo al respecto pero se quedó helada al instante ¿Y si hacía solamente el ridículo? ¿Y si terminaba enfrentándose sola a esos chicos? Nunca antes había tenido este temor pero parecía que fuera expandiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Ella ya no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, así que simplemente ignoró la situación sintiéndose tan culpable por hacerlo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en todo eso que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el salón al que había entrado Risa era el mismo en el que Usui tomaba clase.

-Chicos…- dijo Risa con una voz diminuta –Oigan…necesito decir algo…- Risa parecía intimidarse cada vez más –Chicos…- miró a Misaki buscando apoyo, pero la boca de ella sólo temblaba, no encontraba valor suficiente como para poder hacerlo, quería hacer algo por Risa, quería ayudarla pero se sentía tan pequeña justo ahora.

Hasta que un chico de la clase le prestó atención.

-¡Oigan! ¿Esa no es la chica que se propuso como candidata a presidenta?- El chico señaló a Risa quien se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó al instante.

-No sé porque una chica se pospuso…-

-Seguramente perderá  
-¿Una chica como presidenta? ¡Sería ridículo!

Si alguna vez Misaki lamentó golpear o ser grosera con alguno de esos chicos ahora más que nada estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, esos chicos se merecían una lección.

-Yo…- comenzó a titubear Risa.

Misaki ni siquiera podía apoyarla, el tan sólo hacer que toda la atención se centrara en ella realmente la aterrorizaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Usui! ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya? – comentó un chico bromeado.

En cuanto Misaki escuchó ese nombre, sintió como las piernas perdían toda la fuerza para sostenerla, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió las mejillas hervir, sus ojos se centraron totalmente en él, su lugar cerca de la ventana, él mirando tranquilamente por la ventana, cuando fue llamado por ese chico giró su cabeza lentamente primero miró a Risa y luego a Misaki, regresó su mirada a la chica de cabellos cafés.

-A mí me interesa lo que tiene que decir- fue lo único que comentó Usui, recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha y miró fijamente a la chica quien estaba aún más sonrojada.

Para Misaki esta expresión no pasó desapercibida, se sintió incómoda por el cruce de miradas que tuvieron, sabía que sólo lo hacía por amabilidad pero aún así no podía ignorar ese pequeño dolor en el corazón.

-Gra..gracias…- los chicos dejaron de hacer alboroto e inmediatamente se sentaron para escucharla, era increíble la autoridad que Usui tenia – La preparatoria Seika ha sido un lugar donde la población masculina siempre ha prevalecido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez puede ser diferente. Gran cantidad de chicas han comenzado a formar parte del alumnado y entre esas chicas estoy yo ¿Qué ofrezco? Un lugar donde chicas y chicos puedan convivir armoniosamente, que sean tratados con equidad….-Risa siguió hablando, Misaki cuando la vio parecía otra chica. Era segura, confiada y hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y firmeza que realmente era increíble que hace tan sólo unos minutos antes estuviera tan nerviosa.

Misaki estaba orgullosa de la actitud que Risa había tenido, si tan sólo todo el tiempo se mostrara de esa manera, ella fácilmente podría arrasar con las votaciones. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Volvió a mirar a Usui y él yacía mirando nuevamente por la ventana, Misaki suspiró, no era como si esperara que la mirara a ella, no la conocía de todas formas, era imposible que la fuera a conocer de nuevo.

-Misaki…- la chica de cabellos negros fue traída a la realidad -¿Podrías repartir los volantes?  
-Si…- dijo Misaki.

Comenzó a pasar por las filas y cada lugar que avanzaba sus ojos miraban a Usui, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era una manía que no podía controlar, algo que disfrutaba totalmente hacer. Fue repartiendo los volantes hasta que llegó al lugar de Usui, las manos le temblaban y sintió la garganta seca, esos ojos verdes que ni siquiera la habían mirado seguían haciéndola sentir electricidad recorriéndola por completo.

-Vota por Azuma Risa…- a ningún alumno en ese salón le dijo eso. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, fue un impulso ¿A quién quería engañar? Se moría de ganas por intercambiar el primer diálogo con él.

Se quedó parada durante un instante esperando a que Usui dijera algo pero no fue así, él simplemente miró la hoja que ella dejó en su pupitre y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, Misaki siguió repartiendo los volantes.

Salieron del salón y Risa comenzó a respirar agitadamente, puso una expresión haciendo puchero.

-¡Misaki! ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡Probablemente no lo habría hecho sino estuvieses ahí conmigo!  
-Yo no hice nada en realidad, pero ese chico…fue bastante amable al hacer eso- Misaki no podía dejar de halagar la nobleza que había en el corazón del rubio.

-Tienes razón, debo agradecérselo después, pensé que era una persona horrible también debo disculparme por eso.

-No creo que sea necesario…- dijo Misaki.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó Risa curiosa.

-Usui puede parecer frío por fuera, como sino le importara nada pero en realidad es muy observador y siempre está al pendiente de lo que sucede alrededor, si necesitas ayuda él te la brindará sin importar si lo conoces o no- Misaki sonrió.

-¡Vaya! Parece que lo conoces bien, dime Misaki ¿Conoces a Usui desde antes?- indagó Risa.

Otra vez había vuelto a abrir su boca.

-¡Eh! ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! Es decir… ¿Quién quisiera conocerlo a él? Iré a repartir más volantes por el pasillo de allá…- Misaki salió corriendo.

Risa quedó un poco confundida por la actitud de Misaki, sentía que no había preguntado nada extraño pero aún así por como se comportó Misaki, tal vez había dicho algo que la incomodó.

Inesperadamente para ella, la puerta se abrió y el chico que la había ayudado salió mirando hacía donde la chica se había ido.

-Oye…- Risa comenzó a hablar –Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- hizo una reverencia.

-Está bien…

-¿conoces a Misaki?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Usui no contestó nada, ni siquiera la miró.

-Sino la conoces no entiendo porque ella parece saber tanto sobre ti…bueno ¡Nos vemos! Tengo que seguir con todo esto ¡Gracias otra vez!- Risa se alejó en la misma dirección que Misaki.

Usui por supuesto que había escuchado la conversación que esas chicas habían tenido antes, no había interrumpido porque primero no era su estilo hacer eso, segundo, estaba impresionado.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien sólo había visto contables veces y con quien nunca había intercambiado palabras pudiera hablar de él como si se conocieran hace tiempo? Lo más raro era que sus descripciones eran ciertas.

Ayuzawa Misaki… esa chica, necesitaba saber cómo era que sabía tanto.

* * *

NOTAS: Lamento haber tardado tanto al actualizar este capítulo pero es que estaba en semana de exámenes, entrega de proyectos y todo eso, pero estaré al corriente y actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Responderé un comentario aquí debido a que no puedo hacerlo de forma privada, principalmente porque no quiero que se confunda con lo que puso.

Guest: Si así es, eso fue lo valioso que perdió sólo que Misaki aún no lo sabe. No es que tenga la memoria del futuro, más bien tiene memoria de las cosas que sucedieron antes, de lo que ella vivió antes de regresar el tiempo.


	4. Tercer Déjá Vú

Dejá Vú

Primer Dejá Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Misaki no sabía cómo pero de repente había terminado envuelta totalmente en lo que correspondía a las votaciones para escoger al presidente. Las visitas de Risa a su casa ya eran parte de una rutina de fin de semana, estudiaban alrededor de dos horas, al principio Risa solamente iba a estudiar, era invitada a comer por la mamá de Misaki y después se iba a su casa, al tercer fin de semana Risa se había interesado por las figurillas que pintaba la madre de su amiga, así que ahora se quedaba en casa de Misaki hasta tarde, le gustaba ayudar, era una manera de regresarle los favores que le había pedido. Para Risa ya no era nada nuevo tampoco que distintos paquetes llegaran, eso sólo significaba que Suzuna había ganado nuevamente algún tipo de sorteo.

Para Misaki era bastante cómodo enseñarle en esos días, puesto que no quería que se enterara de donde trabajaba pero Risa era bastante curiosa, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo faltaría para que Risa lo supiera.

Mientras Usui no se metiera en su vida, él seguiría vivo. Esa vez que entró al salón y le dio el volante de Risa, había sido la primera interacción que había tenido con él y lo conocía bastante para decir que justo así se lo imaginó. No podía evitar llorar en las noches, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo, no es fácil renunciar a quien ama porque eso significa renunciar a una parte de ella, a su felicidad pero todo este dolor que sentía no se comparaba para nada con aquel momento en que murió en sus brazos. Definitivamente esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Misaki ¿Cómo le está yendo a Azuma con las votaciones?-preguntó en el receso Sakura-

-Bien, ha habido más propaganda y hemos hablando con algunas chicas, si hacemos que todas ellas voten, tendremos la victoria asegurada.

Sus amigas estaban impresionadas por la forma de hablar de Misaki con respecto a las votaciones, parecía conocer bastante bien como funcionaba todo esto.

-¿No crees que te estás involucrando demasiado?- esta vez fue Shizuko quien habló.

Misaki sabía que Shizuko tenía razón, sin embargo, había prometido ayudarle a Risa y ya era muy tarde para decirle que no quería hacerlo.

-Lo sé-Misaki masticó lento.

-Yo sé que prometiste ayudarle a esa chica pero no es tu responsabilidad, no sé porque te adjudicas todo ese trabajo, si hubieras querido hacerlo te hubieras propuesto ese día tu, además sólo platicamos contigo unos minutos al día.

-Eso es verdad-añadió Sakura –en clases pues es imposible platicar y ahora en unos momentos vendrá Azuma a pedirte que te vayas, Misaki si te gusta participar en esto, cuentas con nosotras y si ya no quieres seguir la única que puede pararlo era tú-después de decir esto y justo como Sakura lo había predicho Azuma apareció con un cuaderno.

-¡Hola! Misaki ¿Lista?- sonrió Risa.

Misaki miró a sus amigas y les sonrió con pesadez mientras seguía a Risa fuera del salón.

-"cuentas con nosotras", no debiste decir eso-Shizuko le dijo tranquilamente a Sakura.

-Es que no quise hacerla sentir que la estábamos dejando- se excusó Sakura.

Sus amigas tenían razón, tenía que detener esto, aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo, debía tener valor y decirle a Risa lo que en realidad pensaba, pero algo dentro de ella se estremeció al pensar si Risa lo tomaría como una falta de apoyo, después de todo ella había prometido a ayudarle ¿Qué clase de persona sería sino cumplía lo que prometió?

"Sólo hasta que den los resultados! Misaki se dijo tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para salirse de todo esto.

Siguieron repartiendo volantes, Risa daba algunos discursos que Misaki recordaba haber dicho, todo salía estupendo, las chicas estaban cada vez más conmovidas por las palabras de Risa, incluso escuchaba murmurar a algunas chicas que votarían por ella, algunos hombres decían que harían lo mismo pero porque era bastante linda, no le sorprendía, así eran todos, excepto Usui.

Misaki y Risa pasaron frente al salón de Usui, Misaki se forzó de manera sobrehumana para no girar su cabeza y verlo aunque fuesen unos segundos, se sintió como un robot caminando mecánicamente y sintió tan largo el pasillo para llegar al otro salón. Risa hizo todo lo contrario.

Alcanzó a Misaki después quien estaba caminando rápido.

-¡Misaki! El chico rubio de la otra vez… Usui creo era…justo cuando pasamos nos miró- Risa habló con tanta emoción que hasta los ojos le brillaban.

¿Usui?- preguntó Misaki temerosa y esperanzada- Imposible…susurró.

Ella no había hecho nada, él ni siquiera le había prestado atención ese día. Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sabía que no estaba bien, no quería ser notada pero sintió la calidez recorrer su cuerpo, estaba feliz de haber sido notada.

-Es tan guapo ¿Verdad? Creo que le intereso- dijo Risa de forma pícara.

A Misaki se le borró la sonrisa con la misma rapidez con la que se formó, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y por primera vez se sintió ofendida por lo que había dicho Risa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó firmemente Misaki curiosa.

-¿No es obvio? Es decir, no me quiero precipitar pero cuando me ayudó a dar el discurso aquel día, cambió la perspectiva que yo tenía de él, creo que me gusta- finalizó Risa un poco tímida.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste?- Misaki no midió la dureza de sus palabras.

-Bueno ¿No te parece raro que después de eso volteara justo cuando voy pasando?- Risa le guió un ojo.

Realmente no entendía como Risa había logrado relacionar eso, no tenía sentido, si, Usui se había portado muy amable con Risa porque él era así, no tenía nada de extraordinario y no era porque hubiera hecho excepciones, Usui jamás dudaba en ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara.

Estaba molesta con lo que Risa había dicho, no debía molestarse eso lo sabía, sin embargo Risa no sabía nada de él ¿Cómo podía concluir algo así?

-¿Así que te gusta?- dijo Misaki con tristeza en su voz.

-Si ¿a ti también te gusta Misaki?- preguntó francamente Risa.

-¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo podía gustarme alguien como él?-Misaki se puso a la defensiva al instante.

-Eso es un gran alivio, no me hubiera gustado que fuese así, sería difícil, debo confesar que tenía miedo que dijeras que si, la forma en que me hablaste de él, el otro día me hizo pensar, bueno no, es como si lo conocieras ya. Misaki ¿Tú y Usui ya se conocían?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? No hay manera de que eso haya sucedido.

-Lo pregunto porque eso parece y así fuera estaría en desventaja- se quedó callada unos instantes –pero ¿Estás segura que no te gusta?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ni aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la tierra-Misaki intentó mostrarse decidida.

-Perfecto, haré lo posible por hablarte.

Dijo Risa mientras seguía caminando, se detuvo cuando no sintió a Misaki caminar a su lado.

-Misaki ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Risa.

-Nada, simplemente recordé que debo hacer una tarea, lo siento. Te veo luego.

Y diciendo eso Misaki se alejó corriendo, estaba triste y enojada, Risa se había vuelto su amiga y le había agarrado cariño ¿Cómo podía pensar tan egoístamente? Se había vuelto una persona que solo le importaba Usui, no quería volverse a aquella persona que lastimara a sus amigos por él.

Sino quería ser atrapada tenía que disimular.

La aplicación de exámenes había terminado, esta vez Misaki y Risa habían estado estudiando juntas, Misaki confiaba en que Risa sacaría un buen puntaje, ella haría lo mismo.

Hoy daban los resultados de los exámenes como el de las votaciones y Misaki estaba nerviosa por ambas. No había hablado con Risa, lo había estado evitando inconscientemente. No tenía razones para hacerlo pero el solo pensar que le gustara Usui la ponía mal.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien?- la miró Shizuko.

-Eh…si, sólo estoy algo cansada- mintió Misaki.

-Es por lo de las votaciones y el estudio ¿Verdad? Te dijimos que terminarías cansada.

-Pero ya se terminó- sonrió pesadamente- tienen razón, no puedo involucrarme tanto.

Shizuko y Sakura se miraron culpables por un instante, podían ver como a Misaki le dolió decir eso.

-Oye, si tanto te gusta esto, deberías hacerlo, claro si ella gana va a necesitar ayuda- a Shizuko le costó trabajo decir esto.

-Shizuko…-susurró Misaki.

-Hemos visto que es importante para ti, yo por mi parte cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Chicas…gracias-Misaki sonrió agradecida.

Sin saberlo, sólo comenzaban las complicaciones para Misaki, la hora del receso llegó y eso significaba que se conocerían los resultados, primero todos irían seguramente a ver lo de los exámenes y luego serían convocados al patio donde se diría quien ganó las votaciones. Había visto como se había esforzado Risa pero en el fondo, quería ser ella quien permaneciera al lado del nombre de Usui.

Ella y sus amigas estaban esperando a que el número de estudiantes que yacían contemplando los resultados se redujera, Misaki estaba nerviosa, una vez más sus sentimientos la traicionaban, sus ojos buscaban a un chico de ojos verdes, sabía que no vendría pero aún así quería verlo.

-Debimos haber llegado antes- se quejaba Sakura.

-No hubiera servido de nada, incluso hubiera estado peor- comentó Shizuko..

misaki sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda, era Risa quien sonreía, saludó a Sakura y a Shizuko y les hizo compañía hasta que la masa de alumnos disminuyó.

-Estoy nerviosa…-confesó temerosa Risa.

-No te preocupes, te irá bien- trató de tranquilizarla Misaki.

Shizuko y Sakura se acercaron, estaban en el lugar siete y once respectivamente, Risa se acercó y se heló al instante cuando se vio en el número tres, su sonrisa fue natural, se llevó a ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a saltar feliz.

-¡Misaki! Estoy en el tercer lugar- dijo mientras la abrazaba –y todo gracias a ti, de verdad te estoy muy agradecida.

-No para nada, fue tu esfuerzo- Misaki se separó de ella y caminó hacia las listas, su nombre nuevamente aparecía en el segundo lugar, siendo otra vez Usui quien ocupara el primer puesto.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Risa maravillada – en ambas evaluaciones Usui se ha mantenido primero.

Sakura y Shizuko miraron a Misaki quien estaba cabizbaja.

-¡Estúpido Usui"- gritó mientras daba un leve golpe a la pared.

Sinitó que alguien la jalaba de la manga de su uniforme levemente, volteó a ver a Risa quien con la mirada le dio a entender que viera detrás de ella.

Misaki giró la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con la razón por la cual Risa lucía tan preocupada, el corazón se le aceleró cuando vio esos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente, en ese precioso instante sólo quiso desaparecer. Se puso totalmente roja y balbuceó un par de cosas sin sentido. Sentía la mirada del rubio en ella, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Me voy…tengo que…Shizuko, Sakura, las veo después- y Misaki salió corriendo.

-Siempre tiene que pasarle a ella- dijo Sakura.

-Ho..hola, soy Azuma Risa- sonrió mirando a Usui.

Él ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la chica de cabellos negros que corría como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y dejando a Azuma sin respuesta se acercó a ver de nueva cuenta los resultados.

"Ayuzawa Misaki"

Misaki al ver esto, recordaba que cuando ella fue presidenta, Usui solo una vez apareció en primer lugar, después se mantuvo siempre en segundo, lo hizo por ella…

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en el patio, Risa junto con los otros candidatos yacían atrás del director esperando que este diera los resultados. Shizuko y Sakura buscaban a su amiga que no aparecía, Risa estaba haciendo lo mismo, la buscaba con la mirada pero cuando vio al rubio mirando a la dirección donde estaban las amigas de Misaki se sintió incómoda. Ella no quería llamar su atención pero parecía hacer todo lo contrario.

Después de unos instantes Misaki ya estaba con sus amigas esperando los resultados y si, todo era idéntico, exactamente las mismas personas con las que ella había competido, todo era tan distinto desde esta perspectiva. Sentía un poco de melancolía al no ser ella la que estuviera ahí.

-Misaki ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- respondió Misaki.

-Bueno, hiciste pública la estupidez de Usui-dijo Shizuko.

-Ah, sobre eso…no ha pasado nada.

-¿Te vas a disculpar?- sorprendió Sakura con esa pregunta.

-¿Disculparme?- Misaki no había pensado en eso- no, claro que no.

-Yo pienso que una disculpa estaría bien, Misaki no la conoces, no puedes afirmar que sea un estúpido.

-Pero…-

Misaki fue interrumpida debido a que el director comenzaba a decir los resultados.

-Este año es el primer año donde vemos a una chica como candidata, me alegra y espero que en un futuro las chicas comiencen a ser partícipes de las actividades escolares. Las votaciones quedaron así:

Tanaka Tatsumi con 124 votos.

Miyamoto Kou con 210 votos.

Azuma Risa con 224 votos.

Misaki sonrió, Risa estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchó ¡Había ganado! El descontento de los chicos se hizo presente, la mayoría estaba sorprendido, molesto e incluso había algunos que decían que Risa era bastante linda. Misaki recordó ese momento, aún lo recordaba perfectamente. Por otra parte, las chicas estaban felices de que hubiera alguien de su mismo género que las representara.

Después de que Risa ganara las elecciones, regresó al salón donde todos la felicitaron por haber ganado, ella se acercó a Misaki y la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, sin ti no lo había logrado- dijo Risa con voz temblorosa.

-TE lo mereces, te esforzaste mucho.

-Se que es mucho lo que te pedí y de verdad gracias pero ¿Crees que podías enseñarme sólo un poco más?- preguntó Risa.

-No hay nada más que te tenga que enseñar, lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

En realidad Misaki se moría de ganas por seguir ayudando pero temía que involucrarse tanto volviera a llamar la atención de Usui, pasar desapercibida lo que le quedaba en esa preparatoria sería lo mejor. Le sonrió a Risa y se dirigió a acompañar a Shizuko y a Sakura quienes habían bajado por algo de comer, al salir del salón se encontró con un trío de idiotas bastante conocido molestando a una chica, Risa la alcanzó y vio que Misaki se dirigía con ese grupo de allá, la chica lucia bastante asustada.

-Oigan- de repente la voz le tembló a Misaki, ella aclaró la garganta y vio como lentamente los chicos giraron a verla molestos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Shirakawa arqueando una ceja, sus dos amigos se acercaron rodeándola.

Misaki nunca antes había titubeado, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía decirles algo.

-Las chicas metiches como tú, no nos agradan- comentó Sarashina quien tenía una mirada bastante intimidante.

-Vete-Misaki dirigió su mirada a la chica que no dudo en hacerle caso.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó Kurosaku.

A Misaki se le anudaron las palabras en la garganta, por alguna razón no pudo decirles nada.

-Yo debería preguntar eso, soy la presidenta y sino quieren un castigo severo será mejor que se vayan- Risa se acercó.

-Como sea, nos las pagarás después- Shirakawa habló con tono amenazante.

Cuando se alejaron, Misaki soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, miró a Risa agradecida.

-¿En qué pensabas Misaki? Esos tipos no son nada agradables, pero me sorprendió lo que hiciste, tengo mucho que aprender de ti ¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor, por favor.

Una vez más, Misaki se había involucrado sin querer, terminó accediento, era mejor terminar con todo esto rápido. Los días pasaron y Misaki era como una sombra para Risa. Misaki se había enseñado que debía fijarse atentamente en los uniformes de los chicos.

-¡Oye!- Risa señaló como Misaki le había enseñado a hacerlo, dramatizando la situación- debes colocarte bien la corbata, átate bien las agujetas, ¡Quítate esos aretes de la nariz!

Cada vez que Risa daba una indicación miraba detrás de ella, a unos metros estaba Misaki mostrándole ambos pulgares como señal de éxito. Misaki estaba orgullosa de ella, hbaía aprendido bastante bien, pensar que la escuela estaba siendo cuidada por ella la dejaba más tranquila.

-¿Cómo estuve?- preguntaba Risa cada vez que terminaba de hacer eso.

-Muy bien, recuerda que debes tratarlos con mano dura.

Ese mismo día, durante el receso acompaó a Risa hasta ese salón donde pasó tanto estrés, donde recibía quejas constantes y siempre llegaba a una solución, el lugar que compartió también con Usui. Cuando entró fue como si aquellos tiempos en los que ella fue presidenta regresaran. Todos los alumnos ahí dentro corriendo de un lado para otro, llevando papeles urgentes y una silla vacía justo al lado deo la ventana, Misaki recordó al rubio mirándola desafiante desde ese lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con ella haciendo que varios papeles salieran volando. Misaki alcanzó a ver una cabellera azulada que caía directamente al suelo.

-¡Yukimura!- gritó Misaki viendo como quedó en el suelo.

El chico la volteó a ver inmediatamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó poniendo un gesto de terror.

-Eh…yo, te he visto, sé que estás en todo esto- señaló el salón – es por eso.

Le sonrió incómodamente y siguió a Risa.

-¿Todo bien por allá?- preguntó Risa notando el alboroto que había armado.

-Eh…si, todo perfecto-

Risa le estaba mostrando algunos papeles que los chicos le habían traído al escritorio, Risa hacía preguntas que Misaki respondía tranquilamente, trataba de explicarle claramente las dudas que ella tenía.

Risa alzó la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, Misaki notó que Risa dejó de ponerle atención así que la miró para luego desviar su vista hacía la ventana.

Ahí estaba, mirándolas inexpresivamente, parpadeando sólo cuando era necesario, de repente el tiempo se congeló, Misaki por primera vez desde que regresó le estaba sosteniendo la mirada, la electricidad comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, sintió como sus párpados se abrían y se cerraban lentamente ¡La estaba mirando! Y en ese preciso momento todo lo demás no importaba.

Escuchó como Risa dijo felizmente su nombre, alzó un brazo para saludarlo pero el rubio ni siquiera notó ese gestó, Risa bajó la mano un poco incómoda y entonces miró a su amiga, el contacto visual que ambos estaban teniendo parecía irrompible.

El rubio se giró y caminó en dirección contraria, Risa se alejó un poco molesta de Misaki quien aún no salía de su shock, cuando se dio cuenta miró a Risa quien estaba ocupada viendo unos papeles.

-¿Necesitas algo más Risa?- le preguntó sin mirarla.

-No, gracias-

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Misaki sin pensárselo dos veces para salir del salón.

Pensó en correr tras él ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo? ¡No! ¡Eso no era lo importante! ¿Por qué él siquiera le había dado importancia? ¡Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza! La iban a terminar destrozando.

Suspiró profundamente y tomó el camino contrario que Usui había tomado, estaba bastante tensa, fue imposible para ella poder concentrarse en las demás clases, además Risa estaba totalmente concentrada, Shizuko y Sakura prefirieron no interrogarla por lo que las últimas clases transcurrieron normalmente, exceptó porque Misaki notó que Risa la evitó al salir y ni siquiera se despidió de ella.

No quiso preguntarle nada, seguramente no quería hablarle en ese momento ,eso era todo, aunque en realidad lo único que mantenía ocupada su mente eran esos ojos verdes mirándola, se estremecía cada vez que lo recordaba.

Esa tarde fue nuevamente al trabajo, todas la recibieron como normalmente lo hacía, Misaki sabía como comportarse, llevaba prácticamente toda una vida trabajando ahí, bueno…dos, literalmente.

-Misa ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó su jefa.

-No jefa, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Te noto bastante distraída.

-No, no es nada enserio, sólo estoy en exámenes, es todo y eso me estresa muchísimo.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, cuando yo cursaba la escuela me pasaba igual.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- preguntó la chica pelirroja de lentes.

Su jefa hizo un berrinche y olvidó el tema para salir reclamándole a esa chica, Misaki se sintió aliviada por no tener que seguir contestándole.

-¡Misa!- después de un rato su jefa la volvió a llamar.

-¿Si?- preguntó Misaki.  
-¿Puedes ir a tirar la basura? ¡Por favor!- más que una orden sonó a súplica.

-Si, claro.

Tomó las bolsas que tenía en el suelo y con ambas manos salió arrastrándolas con gran dificultad.

-Recuerdo que esto era tan fácil antes…- dijo forzando la voz.

Salió al callejón a dejar la basura, ese lugar le trajo tantos recuerdos ¿Cómo vivir en un mundo donde todo le recordaba a él? Era tan melancólico, decidió volver a entrar para seguir trabajando cuando alguien pasó detrás de ella.

-Wow..- Misaki sintió helarse, aguantó la respiración y su boca comenzó a temblarle, ese temblor comenzó a recorrerla totalmente, sintió como sus manos no podían controlar sus movimientos, tragó saliva, sentía una opresión en el pecho, y cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de voltear. Cuando por fin lo hizo vio a un muchacho rubio que estaba delante de ella mirándola como si así la hubiera visto diario.

-Es la que manipula a la presidenta…- y siguió caminando.

¿Manipular a Risa? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Y ese, era sólo el primero de los deja vú que tendría.

* * *

NOTAS: Lamento haber actualizado después de tanto tiempo pero estaba en exámenes :(, ahora que ya salgo de vacaciones tendré más tiempo libre.

Gracias a todas esas personas que se toman un ratito para leer, a los que me dejan reviews y a los lectores fantasma ¡Gracias!


	5. Cuarto Déjá Vú

Dejá Vú

Cuarto Dejá Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Misaki se recostó en el suelo al borde del llanto, justo en ese instante su compañera pelirroja entró al lugar y gritó.

-¡Jefa! Hay un bulto tirado en la habitación…ah no, es Misa- se dijo sorprendida.

Misaki salió de trabajar y primero asomó su cabeza para ver si no había señal del rubio, de verdad no quería encontrárselo, ya era suficiente que la hubiese visto así…otra vez.

Salió por completo, si mal no recordaba la primera vez Usui había estado recargado e la pared frente a la puerta si esta vez no estaba ahí supuso que entonces se había ido. Se equivocó.

A unos cuantos pasos de ahí, se encontró con esa mirada esmeralda que la detuvo en seco, estaba ejercitándose flexionando las piernas, justo como la primera vez.

-Usui…-susurró Misaki bajito.

-Así que es cierto, sí eras tu-Usui arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Misaki extrañada.

\- Para no ser la presidenta estás muy involucrada- dijo Usui mirándola directamente.

Misaki estaba consternada, primero la impresión de verlo ahí y ahora le dice todas esas cosas sin saber nada, solo está especulando, él no debería estar ahí, no debería tener contacto con él,

Alejarlo para protegerlo.

-Eso es algo que no te importa y sean cuales sean mis motivos no es algo que deba decirte- dijo Misaki fingiendo frialdad, siempre le había hablado de esta manera pero ahora era diferente porque Usui no conocía sus sentimientos y hacerlo fue doloroso.

Caminó hacia él pasando de largo sin voltear a verlo, Misaki se había puesto su mejor máscara de indiferencia. Usui tampoco hizo nada, su rostro ni siquiera mostró una expresión diferente.

-sólo bromeo.-dijo Usui -¡Ayuzawa!

Misaki se detuvo, perpleja por lo que había escuchado. Usui la había llamado como siempre solía hacerlo y a pesar de que para el era la forma educada de llamarla, ella sintió estremecerse y una ligera sonrisa se le formó aún estando de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-su tono de voz sonó molesta.

-Te queda muy bien ese traje…-el rubio caminó hacia ella y ahora fue él quien pasó de largo dejando a una estática y ruborizada chica atrás.

"Estúpido Usui" pensó Misaki.

Al siguiente día en clases Misaki iba a la escuela adormilada y una pequeña sombra bajo sus ojos, no había podido dormir bien y es que ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo después de tener ese encuentro con el rubio? Se abofeteó suavemente las mejillas, debía alejarlo de su mente. Estaba tranquila a pesar de todo, sabía que Usui no diría nada al respecto. Sólo esperaba que no se acercara más a ella.

Entró a su salón y saludó a Shizuko y a Sakura quienes estaban platicando sobre como Risa había cambiado su carácter totalmente, seguía siendo amable pero era una pesadilla para los chicos.

-Misaki, he escuchado muchas quejas de los chicos sobre Risa, dicen que los tratas muy bal y bueno…-Sakura dudó un poco en completar la frase, hasta que Shizuko o hizo.

-Ellos dicen que tu los estás influenciando.

Misaki frunció el ceño confunduda.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué están diciendo eso?-estaba enojada de que esos chismes estuvieran vagando así.

-Bueno, escuché que un chico del otro salón comenzó a decir eso, en realidad…

Misaki dejó de escuchar lo que la chica decía ¿Un chico del otro salón? La única persona que conocía era a Usui y él anoche le había dicho que estaba manipulando a Risa, era bastante obvio. Cerró los puños y apretó los dientes, se giró para salir del salón dejando a Sakura a mitad de su explicación.

Misaki caminó pensando con la cabeza fría, le reclamaría, si, eso haría, lo pondría en su lugar, le dejaría claro que no quería que se metiera en su vida, no lo quería cerca ¿Qué se cree ese estúpido alienígena para inventar eso sobre ella?

Pero ¿En realidad quería eso? Era cierto que quería alejarlo pero la situación siempre se revertía y terminaba más cerca de él, no podían enamorarse otra vez, bueno, en realidad hablaba por él porque ella estaba totalmente enamorada.

Se detuvo antes de entrar al salón, si estaba ahí se lo diría, sino se iría, se asomó por unos instantes mirando hacia la banca vacía del rubio, suspiró tranquilamente debido a que no tenía que verlo, tal vez después o tal vez debería dejarlo pasar, el imaginar volver a tenerlo de frente le daba escalofríos.

Retrocedió sin girar cuando chocó contra el pecho de alguien.

-Perdón…-dijo Misaki enseguida.

Era Usui quien la miraba sin expresión, Misaki sintió las piernas temblarle como gelatina y pasando de largo dio unos cuantos pasos, se armó de valor y se giró enfrentando a Usui.

-La próxima vez que tengas ganas de divulgar un rumor procura que yo no me entere-dijo sin mirarlo y con la voz temblorosa.

Estaba sorprendida de su reacción, ella nunca había sido así, siempre decía lo que pensaba, lo hubiera golpeado y le hubiera gritado todo esto pero ahí estaba sintiéndose pequeña sugiriéndole que dejara de meterse con ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-Usui ladeó su cabeza sin entender.

-¿Qué?-Misaki parpadeó-No te hagas el que no sabe-se acercó a él- mis amigas andan diciendo que un chico de este salón dijo que yo manipulo a risa cuando no es así-dijo como si estuviera dando una explicación de sus actos.

Usui se quedó callado por un momento, se cruzó de brazos y puso pose pensativa.

-No, yo no he dicho nada.

A Misaki le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que contestó, pero si algo sabía era que suui no decía mentiras.

-¡No mientas!-aún así quiso alargar la conversación.

Usui la miró fijamente, se agachó hasta su altura y se acercó a su rostro.

-¿No me crees?-resopló-me da igual.

Usui se giró para entrar a su salón, Misaki se quedó helada debido a la cercanía de ambos, el corazón le latía tan fuerte.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por sus propias conclusiones? Sus amigas dijeron que un chico, pero ¿Y si no fue Usui? Aún para eso la primer persona en la que piensa es Usui.

Debía dejar de sentirse involucrada así, la única manera de detener esto era decirle a Risa que no podía ayudarla más, era lo mejor, así Usui ya no supondría y tendría motivos para molestarla y los demás ya no tendrían porque esparcir rumores.

Regresó al salón de clases pensativa, ahí estaba Shizuko y Sakura quienes ni esperaron a que se sentara para interrogarla de a donde había ido.

-Lo siento, tuve que hacer algo.

-Si pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar, sé quien anda divulgando todo eso.

Misaki la miró sin entender, si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado llevar por su pensamiento y hubiera terminado de escuchar, entonces no habría tenido porque ir con ese alienígena ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta Misaki!

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Misaki.

-Según tengo entendido son tres personas: Shirakawa, Sarashina y Kurosaku.

"El trío de idiotas" pensó Misaki, había olvidado lo molestos que eran y ella había culpado a Usui.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Voy a hablar con ellos, voy a hacerlos cerrar la boca.

-Puede ser peligroso-agregó Shizuko.

-No tengo miedo-dijo Misaki tranquilamente.

Sus amigas no insistieron mas, sabían que aunque era bastante arriesgado, si Misaki sentía que era lo que debía hacer sería inútil que intentaran detenerla. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, cuando llegó la hora de salida Misaki se adelantó y fue a ver a Risa al salón donde tenían sus juntas.

-Risa…-dijo Misaki abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Todos adentro dieron un brinco debido a la abrupta interrupción de la chica.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó.

-Vengo a decirte que hoy no podré quedarme a ayudarte, tengo algo importante que hacer.

-No te preocupes Misaki, está bien-dijo Risa tranquilamente.

Misaki asintió y se dirigió a buscar al trío de idiotas. Le había mentido a Shizuko y a Sakura, claro que tenía miedo, antes ellos eran totalmente idiotas pero era porque Usui había estado ahí para ayudarla pero ahora tenía que hacerlo sola. No sabía donde podía encontrar al trío de idiotas, cuando vio por la ventana que estaban teniendo una riña con un chico, Misaki sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a las escaleras para bajar al patio trasero, se congeló al instante, de repente toda esa voluntad y convicción huyeron.

-Tenemos visitas…-dijo Shirakawa alzando una ceja viendo a Misaki.

Los otros chicos cual cazadores voltearon a verla sonriendo de medio lado. Misaki no los recordaba tan malévolos, retrocedió unos pasos…¡Usui! Solo pudo pensar eso cuando Shirakawa la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

Risa se había quedado un poco preocupada, había visto a Misaki bastante ajetreada, no quiso preguntarle puesto que en ese momento tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se sentía tan torpe como Yukimura, ese joven delgado y pequeó que siempre andaba chocando y tirando todo. Suspiró, aunque fuera sin Misaki tenía que aprender a hacer las cosas por ella misma, sabía que no era obligación de ella ayudarla, pero la hacía sentir bien, con Misaki se sentía segura.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de un jalón, el tiempo para Risa se detuvo y su mente comenzó a divagar, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a un chico alto, delgado con cabellera rubia y ojos esmeralda en la puerta.

-Usui…-susurró Risa.

Todos adentro miraron fijamente al rubio esperando que dijera algo, pero este solo se limitó a observar de derecha a izquierda del salón sin alguna expresión a su mirada.

-Usui…-dijo Risa dando un paso, no pudo seguir caminando puesto que Usui en un parpadeó cerró la puerta dejando a Risa confundida y a medio paso. Dejó los papeles que traía en mano en el escritorio y salió corriendo tras él, al salir del salón vio como iba caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Oye!-gritó risa, al ver que el rubio no se detenía, lo llamó –Usui Takumi.

El rubio se detuvo al instante y con las manos en los bolsillos, volteó a verla. No le dijo nada, su expresión era tan neutral, eso ponía un poco nerviosa a Risa, era la primera vez que ambos tenían contacto visual.

-Eh…bueno yo-suspiró-¿Por qué entraste así?-dijo de un golpe.

-Buscaba a alguien-el tono de Usui era gélido.

-¿A quién?-preguntó más tranquila.

Usui ladeó la cabeza a la ventana, sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio que esa chica que sabía tanto sobre él estaba acorralada por tres hombres, se le veía asustada. El rubio sintió una punzada en el corazón, no la conocía, no quería tener nada con ella, pero cada lugar al que él fuera siempre se la encontraba, le parecía extraño ese sentimiento y, sin embargo, quería ir a ayudarla. Eso haría. Salió corriendo del lugar, lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió al patio principal, ni siquiera le importó la molesta chica.

-¡Usui!-Risa estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Yukimura salió a buscarla diciéndole que tenían que seguir con todo el papeleo.

Risa maldijo por no disponer del tiempo necesario, no tuvo otra opción más que volver a entrar al salón. No entendía la actitud de Usui, era bastante misterioso y eso hacía que le gusta aún más.

-¿Vienes a hacerte la heroína de nuevo?-preguntó Sarashina.

-O ¿Es que no vienes a disculparte?-nada de eso-Misaki resopló, intentó mostrarse valiente, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

-¿Entonces a qué vienes?-preguntó Kurosaku.

-Dejen de decir cosas absurdas sobre mí.

Los tres empezaron a reír fuertemente.

-¿De qué hablas estúpida?-dijo Shirakawa.

-Sé que andan diciendo que manipulo a risa cuando las cosas no son así.

En un movimiento rápido Shirakwa la empujó contra la pared aprisionando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-No estamos mintiendo ¿Acaso crees que somos los únicos que pensamos eso?-dijo secamente.

-Eres muy molesta, muchos pensamos lo mismo-dijo Sarashina.

Misaki se sentía intimidada, no le salían las palabras, solo pensaba en escapar pero aún así no podía, había olvidado por completo como defenderse.

-¿Suéltala!-escuchó una voz a unos cuantos pasos.

Los tres giraron para ver de quien se trataba, cuando lo vieron, Shirakawa soltó a Misaki y retrocedieron un poco. Misaki alzó la mirada y cuando vio a Usui casi lloró del alivio al saber que él estaba ahí.

Usui se acercó a Misaki y en un instante ella estaba en su pecho y la tenía rodeándola con un brazo, las pupilas de Misaki se dilataron al máximo, sentía su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, sentía como se ruborizó al instante, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa al sentir esa sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, el calor de su cuerpo, su protección…¡Lo amaba muchísimo!

-Si la vuelves a tocar, te arrancaré la garganta-Misaki al escuchar esa frase Misaki recordó cuando Usui la defendió y dijo la misma frase que ahora. Era algo escalofriante.

Shirakawa fue quien resopló molesto por la interrupción del rubio, a pesar de eso ninguno se atrevió a enfrentarlo, habían escuchado que Usui era bastante bueno defendiéndose, además de que era el chico más popular de la escuela. Se fueron caminando tranquilamente dejando a Misaki y a Usui muy juntos.

Usui la miró, respiraba agitadamente, había cerrado su puño fuertemente sobre su camisa y temblaba un poco, era tan frágil.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Usui.  
-Si…-Misaki reaccionó-Gracias.  
-La próxima vez sé más cuidadosa…-dijo Usui soltándola y alejándose de ella.

¡No lo podía creer! Estaba muy agradecida de que Usui hubiera venido a ayudarla pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de ¿Dónde había salido? Era cierto que Usui se caracterizaba por siempre salir de la nada, pensó que no lo iba a necesitar ahora pero vino en su ayuda ¿El destino se empeñaría en juntarlos siempre? O ¿Es que era una casualidad? Aunque eso ya estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

-Usui…-djo mientras cerraba los puños armándose de valor.

El chico se detuvo al instante y la miró esperando a que hablara.

-Sobre lo de hoy-Misaki alzó la mirada nerviosa y cuando se encontró con esos ojos verdes volvió a bajarla al instante –Quiero decirte que, lo siento, perdón por acusarte injustamente.

Usui caminó hacia ella lentamente, Misaki se puso aún más nerviosa, quería aparentar que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que la distancia entre ellos se redujera pero era muy difícil.

-Sólo hay una manera en la que perdone a Ayuzawa…-dijo Usui.

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya te ofrecí una disculpa! ¡Eso debe ser suficiente!- Misaki comenzó a reclamarle.  
-¡Ruidosa! ¡Ruidosa!-dijo Usui quejándose.

Misaki se calló por unos instantes, sintió como si aquellos tiempos en que peleaban de esta manera regresaban, por un instante sintió que Usui también recordaba todos esos momentos que vivieron, todo ese amor que sentían, pero no…sólo era Usui tratando de conseguir un beneficio…como siempre.

-¿De qué se trata entonces?-preguntó Misaki.

Usui sonrió de medio lado y se agachó para verla a los ojos.

-Sé mi maid personal…-dijo sin dudar.

Misaki parpadeó repetidas veces asombrada ¡Era la segunda vez que Usui se lo pedía! ¿Era esto un sueño? ¿Era posible que Usui recordara todo? Misaki estaba muy feliz, por un segundo estuvo a punto de considerarlo para tenerlo cerca, tal vez podrían tener futuro juntos esta vez…tal vez…

Y entonces, esa imagen de esa cabellera rubia empadada de sangre, el choque… su muerte, todo eso volvió de golpe. No quería que eso volviera a suceder, no soportaría perderlo dos veces. Había accedido a regresar a aquél tiempo en que no había amor, había accedido incluso a ser una desconocida para Usui con tal de que él siguiera respirando. Verlo vivo era lo más valioso, incluso más que lo que ella pudiera sentir.

-No tengo interés en hacer algo que me relacione con un pervertido como tú-dijo Misaki mientras se alejaba –Por mi puedes aceptar mis disculpas o ignorarlas, no es algo que me importe.

Misaki se alejó con un nudo en la garganta mientras se repetía así misma que había estado bien, que había tomado la mejor decisión, aunque lo que dijo no era cierto, trató de ser lo más creíble con él, así dejaría de molestarla, así no estaría en peligro de nuevo.

El rubio notó el cambio en el carácter de la chica, si antes tenía curiosidad el saber porque ella sabía tanto de él, ahora tenía mucha más después de verla como se comportaba, era cierto que no tenía interés en ella pero quería saber ¿Por qué sabía muchas cosas que sólo él sabe?

Se alejó también de ahí sin que sus palabras le afectaran, después de todo la acaba de conocer y tampoco quería relacionarse con alguien así.

Después de ese día en clases Misaki se había dado cuenta que cada día que pasaba se acercaba cada vez más a Usui, pasó de no hablarle a pedirle que fuera su Maid personal ¿En qué estaba pensando ese estúpido? ¿Acaso aquí también era igual o más pervertido?

Se dirigió al trabajo con la cabeza llena de esos recuerdos, desde que Usui la vio esperaba con todas sus fuerzas nunca más verlo cerca del café, a pesar de que se había prometido no pensar en él, a todos los lugares a los que iba y todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada estaba siempre él, su recuerdo…Le hacía muchísima falta.

Cambio la cara, se prometió que mínimo en el trabajo no pensaría en ese alienígena, trabajó como cualquier otro día y aunque trató de evitarlo no podía, cada vez que sonaba la campanilla anunciaba a alguien entrando su mirada iba directamente hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Usui quien entrara.

Afortunadamente nada como eso pasó y Misaki tenía mezclados sus sentimientos, se dirigió a casa con su madre y su hermana, esa noche decidió dormir tranquila alejando a Usui de su mente, tenía que empezar a hacerlo totalmente, solamente dos años más en esa preparatoria y entonces sí, jamás volvería a verlo…

Al día siguiente, su ida al colegio fue bastante normal, se encontró a Sakura y a Shizuko en la entrada por lo que las saludo y se fue con ellas hasta el salón, sus amigas iban platicando sobre algunas cosas, en las cuales Misaki ni siquiera estaba escuchando puesto que estaba atenta a cualquier rubio pervertido que se apareciera.

-Por cierto Misaki, antes de que llegaras me encontré a Risa, estaba preguntando por ti-dijo Shizuko.

-¿No te dijo nada más?-preguntó Misaki curiosa.  
-No, dijo que cuando pudieras fueras a hablar con ella.  
-De acuerdo.  
-¿Hay algún problema Misaki?-preguntó Sakura.

-No, ninguno pero creo que es momento de que le diga que ya no puedo ayudarla en los labores de presidenta-dijo un poco triste Misaki.

SAkura y Shizuko se miraron, a pesar de que ambas estaban de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor puesto que no era obligación de Misaki y además podía llegar a desgastarse, el verla así de triste les hacía ver que en realidad su amiga disfrutaba mucho colaborar en todo eso.

-¿Estas totalmente segura? Misaki, sabes que para nosotros cualquier decisión que tomes está bien, pero a ti te gusta ¿No es cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué no lo pensas mejor?-dijo Shizuko.  
-¿Fue por lo que andaban diciendo esos chicos?-preguntó Sakura.  
-No, no es por eso y si, tienen razón me gusta mucho ayudarla pero eso no me corresponde a mí, además necesito más tiempo para ponerme al corriente con las tareas y trabajos, si me involucro en todo siento que en algún punto no podré hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y me sentiría muy mal si fallara en la escuela y el fallara a Risa.

Sakura y Shizuko no dijeron nada más se limitaron a aceptar su decisión.

Las clases transcurrieron bien, durante las primeras horas Misaki no se encontró a Usui y esperó que así fuera durante todo el día, si se lo encontraba lo evitaría, tal vez fuera un acto muy cobarde pero no tenía hasta ahorita otra solución más viable.

El receso llegó y Misaki acompañó a Sakura a comprar algo para desayunar, Misaki iba revisando cada pasillo como si fuese una detective.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó su amiga.  
-Si, muy bien.  
-No lo parece.  
-¿ya tienes lo que querías? Regresemos al salón-dijo Misaki.

Cuando se dirigieron a las escaleras una cabellera rubia apareció doblando la esquina de donde se encontraban, Misaki se quedó helada al insante y Suzuka siguió caminando, el rubio la notó por lo que empezó a caminar hacia ella. Misaki comenzó a mirar a ambos lados y corrió por donde habían venido lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Misaki!-gritó Sakura.  
-¡olvidé comprar algo!-gritó mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

El rubio ladeó su cabeza un poco y siguió su camino un poco divertido por la actitud de la chica.

Misaki espero a que Usui pasara para después regresar a su salón, se sintió un poco tonta por su reacción pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para alejarse de él. Sakura no quiso comentar nada al respecto pero aún así se le había hecho bastante extraño como había reaccionado.

Las clases habían terminado y Misaki se dirigió donde Risa, era el momento de decirle que ya no podía seguir ayudándole, sentía una gran tristeza pero era lo mejor.

-Risa…-dijo abriendo la puerta.  
-¡Misaki! ¡Que bueno que viniste! ¡Pensé que estaría perdida!-dijo Risa corriendo hacia ella.

-Risa, tengo que decirte algo…-  
-¡Yo también! ¡tengo que contarte muchas cosas! Por ejemplo ayer Usui Takumi vino aquí ¡Estuvo ahí!-dijo señalando la puerta.

-¿Usui? ¿A qué vino?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-En realidad no lo sé, solo se paró ahí, observó el salón y luego se salió. Salí tras él y cuando le pregunté que era lo que quería salió corriendo, no supe a donde se fue.

Misaki recordó el incidente de ayer, entonces su cabeza inmediatamente junto las piezas necesarias para reconstruir todo. Ayer Usui había venido a ¿buscarla? ¡No! ¡No podía darse tanta importancia! Pero justo después de eso fue a ayudarla, tal vez fue una simple coincidencia que la haya encontrado y no tenía nada que ver con que Usui estuviese aquí, sólo se estaba dando la importancia que no merecía, es decir, Usui no la conocía y lo que había hecho ayer fue por mera cortesía, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo con alguien a quien jamás hubiese visto.

-Ah…-dijo Misaki-Bueno, Risa, necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Yo también! ¿Te importa si hablo primero? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Misaki no se pudo negar ante la insistencia de la chica.

-Dime…-  
-En una semana el presidente de Miyabigaoka vendrá a Seika a realizar una visita para hablar directamente conmigo.

-¿¡Tora!?-dijo Misaki sorprendida.  
-¿Lo conoces? ¡que alivio! ¿Puedes ayudarme por favor?  
-¡No! Es decir, no lo conozco, jamás en mi vida lo he visto pero es muy popular debido a que es una escuela de ricos ¿No?-Misaki comenzó a reir nerviosamente.

-Pensé que teníamos alguna ventaja-habló Risa triste -¡Por favor! ¡Por favor Misaki!¡Ayúdame!

¿Tener que volver a tratar con alguien tan desagradable como Tora? ¿Acaso había algo peor que eso?


	6. Quinto Déjá Vú

Déjá Vú

Quinto Déjá Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: palabra* : hecho que ocurrió en el manga y que, probablemente no haya sido mostrado en el anime.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo esto lo hago con el fin de divertirme.

* * *

¡Sabía que tomado la peor de las decisiones cuando aceptó ayudar a Risa con labores que obviamente no le correspondían! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué después de todo podía seguir ejerciendo su labor como presidenta en un mundo donde no lo era? ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué todo sería tan fácil como la primera vez? ¡Era obvio que Misaki no tenía ni idea en lo que se había metido!

Como era de esperarse, ni siquiera pudo negarse a aceptar el favor que le había pedido Risa hace unos días.

-¡Por favor Misaki! He escuchado que Igarashi Tora es alguien muy imponente! ¡Por favor! ¡Sabes lo torpe que soy! ¡No voy a poder con todo esto! Pero si tu me ayudas, seguramente podré hacerlo ¡No tengo a nadie más Misaki!- Risa le imploró conteniendo las lágrimas mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Misaki resopló, estaba a media clase y no podía creer lo fácil que había resultado convencerla de asistir a la reunión con Tora, después de lo desagradable que había sido…por algún tiempo. Como cuando la engañó para ponerse un traje de maid, sus comentarios sarcásticos e insoportables.

Pero también…cuando Usui se fue a Inglaterra, Tora fue el único que se ofreció a ayudarla para aprender tantas cosas y poder presentarse a la altura de Usui, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una persona honesta y de palabra bajo esa fachada arrogante y cínica*.

O cuando la besó*…nada más recordarlo la hacía ponerse roja de vergüenza, nunca pensó que besaría a nadie más aparte de Usui, entonces Tora le robó ese beso.

Misaki sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos ¡No podía estar pensando esas cosas! ¡No ahora! Volvería a ver a Tora con la diferencia de que él no recordaría nada, para él como para todos en este mundo ella es una desconocida, alguien a quien jamás han visto y que jamás supieron nada, nunca convivieron ni tienen recuerdos juntos…

Aunque no todo es triste, esta vez Misaki tenía ventaja sobre todos aquellos que conocía, sabría como tratar a Tora y no se dejaría engañar tan fácil, quien sabe, podría ser un buen comienzo para ellos.

También, eso podría mantenerla distraída y alejada de Usui un rato.

Suspiró cansada…si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería tan ajetreado…miró por una de las ventanas del salón ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡No podía estar hablando así! ¡No podía darse tan por vencida de esa forma! ¡Ella había elegido ese presente! ¡Tenía que ser valiente por ella! ¡Por Usui!

Bostezó…una vez más.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien? No has dejado de bostezar y suspirar toda la clase-le dijo Shizuko preocupada.

-Estoy bien, sólo que no he dormido mucho.

-Es por Risa ¿Verdad? Eres bastante buena Misaki, incluso no duermes por ayudarla-dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco pero igual preocupada.

-No se preocupen, recuperaré fuerzas en cuanto llegue a casa-dijo Misaki mientras acomodaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano izquierda que tenía recargada en la banca.

Era cierto, pero antes de eso tenía que ayudar a Risa en la sala del consejo, tenía que estar todo listo para mañana que viniera Tora.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Misaki! ¡No te presiones demasiado!- fue lo que sus amigas le dijeron antes de despedirse.

Misaki estaba bastante soñolienta pero no iba a dejar que eso interfiriera mientras ayudaba a Risa, llegó al salón del consejo y pasó para sentarse directamente en el escritorio.

-¡Misaki! ¡Que bueno verte!- se escuchó la voz de Risa desde el fondo.

Misaki levantó su cabeza con esfuerzo mientras entrecerraba los ojos para verla.

-Hola Risa…-dijo cansada.

-No te ves muy bien ¿Segura que puedes ayudarme?-preguntó.

-Si, no te preocupes, se me pasará.

-De acuerdo, si te sientes muy cansada puedes decírmelo y yo me encargaré de lo demás, de verdad aprecio muchísimo tu ayuda Misaki.

Risa le dejó unos papeles en el escritorio, Misaki apenas si podía ver las letras e incluso algunas parecían bailar…estaba muy cansada.

-Misaki…-la voz de Risa atrajo su atención-tengo que salir a checar unas cosas con los chicos ¿Podrías encargarte un rato?

-Si, está bien…-

En cuanto los chicos del consejo salieron, Misaki no aguanto más y apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio perdiéndose por unos momentos.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Usui no había vuelto a hablar con esa chica misteriosa, era muy curiosa y extraña al mismo tiempo. Y él sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era. Incluso había intentado acercársele cuando él nunca había tenido interés antes en estar cerca de una chica.

Estaba muy…muy desconcertado ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de ella no lo pensaba dos veces? Bueno, a decir verdad, no creía que fuera interés personal, sino…más bien… ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? Bueno, quería saber cómo es que ella tenía toda esa información sobre él…pero cada vez que él se acercaba ella adquiría una actitud indiferente y terminaba huyendo.

¿Por qué lo esquivaba tanto?

Tal vez eso era la razón de todo. El saber porque ella huía, después de todo, era la primera vez que una chica se portaba así con él ¿Tanto le desagradaba? No tenía idea, pero pensar en ello lo hacía sentirse raro, una sensación parecida a ¿Preocupación?

Una parte le decía que dejara todo este juego de niños y otra le exigía saber más cosas sobre ella…y lo haría. Definitivamente lo haría. Y sin pensarlo, había terminado a unos pasos del salón del consejo estudiantil. Últimamente se paseaba mucho por aquí.

Caminó hacia la puerta del salón, estaba un poco abierta y cuando vio a la chica de cabellos oscuros apoyada en el escritorio su corazón se estrujo un poco. Por unos segundos Usui se quedó contemplándola. Deslizó la puerta con cuidado para poder pasar en su totalidad. Caminó hacia ella.

Usui sonrió de lado. Era la primera vez que la veía así…dormida. Era increíble creer que era una chica con tanta energía viéndola así, tan frágil. Echó un vistazo a las hojas que estaban en el escritorio, todo era el trabajo que se supone debería estar haciendo la presidenta. Usui se molestó un poco ¿Dónde estaba esa chica y porque dejaba a Ayuzawa a cargo de esto a pesar de su cansancio?

Usui vio una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, tomó uno de los libros que estaban en una de las estanterías y se dispuso a leer esperando a que la chica despertara. Había algo en ella que lo intrigaba…algo que, no podía describir.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la chica comenzara a moverse, se levantó bostezando y con los ojos un poco llorosos para después mirar los papeles ordenados y apilados sobre el escritorio.

-Así que holgazaneando mientras usurpas a la presidenta…-dijo el chico rubio sin despegar la vista del libro.

Misaki de inmediato sintió escalofríos en la columna, giró la vista hacia donde provino la voz dispuesta a gritarle pero cuando lo vio en ese lugar…justamente en el lugar que siempre estaba acostumbrada a verlo sentado mientras ella realizaba todas las tareas como presidenta.

No importa que tan agotador fuera todo esto, que cansado, o que tan harta estuviera de ese puesto, siempre podía mirar hacia la silla en la ventana y recibir una sonrisa que junto a esos ojos esmeralda hacia que todo, absolutamente todo valiera la pena.

-Usui…-dijo apenas.

-Si estas tan cansada ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a tu casa?- El rubio la miró al instante.

Misaki evadió la mirada, temerosa de que pudiera ver su sonrojo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Leo…-dijo Usui como si fuese la respuesta que Misaki esperaba.

-Pues vete a leer a otra parte.

-No quiero…- dijo Usui haciendo pucheros.

Misaki sentía que Usui podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón que resonaban como un tambor, no podía permitirse estar más cerca de él, ni siquiera deberían estar teniendo contacto, no podía permitir que todo terminara igual.

-Bien, si tu no te vas, yo me iré- Misaki apenas se paró cuando sintió un jalón, perdió por un instante las fuerzas en las piernas y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por alguien que la sujetó.

Sintió la mano de Usui sujetar su cintura y pudo contemplar esos verdes ojos tan cerca…justo como antes. Tan brillantes y hermosos, como gemas hipnotizándola, el tiempo se detuvo justo en ese instante. Volver a sentir su calidez, aunque sólo fuese un ratito, era algo inexplicable.

Usui no dejaba de recorrerla con la mirada, esa chica tan misteriosa estaba provocando en él sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

-La sustituta debe tener más cuidado…-dijo Usui.

Misaki salió de su ensoñación.

-¿A quién llamas sustituta? ¡Suéltame!- empujó a Usui quedando a unos pasos lejos de él -¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡Sólo déjame en paz!- dijo esto para después tomar sus cosas y salir del salón.

Fue directo al baño y asegurándose de que estuviera totalmente sola comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué lloraba si eso era lo correcto? Tenía que alejarse de él, aún así, le destrozaba el corazón ver como con cada palabra que le decía ella retrocedía un paso, se sentía más lejos de él. Al contrario de Usui que no dejaba de acortar la distancia, cada día tenían un contacto más cercano y a pesar de que era lo que más quería no quería tener que verlo morir otra vez.

No podría soportarlo, lloraba porque no podía estar con él y tampoco sin él, lloraba de impotencia, lloraba por ella, por él…lloraba porque ya no podía más con esto…lloraba porque lo amaba demasiado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando despertó, estaba sentada en el piso de uno de los baños ¿Cómo había sido posible que se quedara dormida ahí? Tanto era su cansancio que no pudo evitarlo. Bueno, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan cansada como antes. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-No puede ser, mamá ha de estar preocupada- salió lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela, se cambiaría de zapatos y correría lo mas rápido hasta su casa.

Al llegar a la entrada se detuvo en seco, el chico rubio estaba recargado con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón como era su costumbre mirando hacia la salida. Misaki se quedó pasmada ¿Qué hacía Usui todavía en la escuela?

Él la miró y volvió la mirada hacia la salida.

-Dormida en el baño ¿Eh?

-No me molestes Usui…-dijo Misaki.

EL rubio se giró sonriéndole a Misaki casi se le va el alma a los pies. Se sintió desarmada ante tal gesto pero trato de comportarse y se dirigió a su casillero como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Usui? ¿No deberías haberte ido ya a tu casa?- preguntó Misaki mientras sacaba su cambio de zapatos y se los ponía.

-No te vi salir, así que me quedé preocupado de donde estabas, decidí esperarte.

¿Cómo podía decir tan fácil todo lo que sentía? Era algo que admiraba y odiaba de él, la facilidad para poder comunicar todo aquello que sentía. Era lo contrario a ella. Misaki era muy complicada.

-Ah…no tenías porque hacer eso, no soy una niña, puedo regresar perfectamente bien y sola a casa.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse los zapatos el rubio ya no estaba a un lado de ella, Misaki suspiró ¿Había sido muy grosera?

-¿Nos vamos ya? ¿O es que piensas dormirte parada a un lado de los casilleros?- dijo Usui mientras caminaba.

-¿Qué? ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo! Además ¿Cuándo dije que iría a casa contigo? ¡Nunca acepté!- Misaki le gritaba a Usui quien iba bastante divertido con la situación.

-¡Que ruidosa eres!- decía Usui mientras caminaba a su lado.

A fin de cuentas, Usui había acompañado a Misaki hasta su casa, había olvidado lo persistente que resultaba ser Usui cuando se proponía algo.

-Bien, hasta aquí.

-¿No me invitarás a pasar?-preguntó Usui jugando.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver ¿Por qué invitaría a un extraño a mi casa?

-Yo no soy un extraño…-Usui hizo nuevamente un puchero.

-Bueno…adiós-dijo Misaki mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

-Descanse…presidenta.

Misaki se heló al instante ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Usui y olvidarlo todo? Entro a la casa sin voltear atrás, últimamente lloraba demasiado, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella que tenía que sacarlos de alguna manera ¿No?

En fin…mañana sería otro día, un día largo sabiendo que mañana vería a Tora, demasiadas emociones por un día. Afortunadamente no había tenido que ir a trabajar estos días, tenía que empezar a organizarse, no podía faltar más días al trabajo.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir, no sin antes pensar en todo lo que Usui había hecho el día de hoy, estaba agradecida de que estuviera vivo y poder ver ese tipo de expresiones que tanto amaba de él, estaba feliz…

Al día siguiente…Misaki se sentía totalmente renovada, había dormido bastante bien la noche anterior, estaba lista para enfrentar todo lo que hoy fuese a acontecer. Aunque antes de todo tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa a Risa por no haber hecho nada, que vergüenza tener que decirle que se quedó dormida, omitiría por supuesto el encuentro con Usui, después de todo, Risa estaba bastante ilusionada con él, eso la hería bastante pero no podía decir nada, tenía que acostumbrarse a la situación.

Al llegar a la escuela, la primera persona que sus ojos buscaron fueron a Usui, lo vio a lo lejos, así que no era un sueño después de todo, aún seguía ahí. Se dirigió a su salón de clases, al entrar se encontró al instante con Risa.

-Risa…oye, sobre lo de ayer…-dijo Misaki apenada.

-Tengo que agradecerte Misaki, todo estuvo muy bien, incluso ordenaste los papeles. Muchas gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.

Misaki estaba totalmente confundida, ella no había hecho nada más que dormir, ahora que recordaba cuando ella despertó los papeles estaban ya ordenados ¿Habrá sido Usui? ¡Era lo más seguro! Y con lo mal que lo había tratado…bueno, de todas formas ella nunca le había pedido nada.

Una vez más odiaba ese sentido de justicia que últimamente la obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, como irle a agradecer a Usui por haberse tomado tal molestia.

Sería rápido y luego regresaría a su salón.

estaba afuera del salón donde se encontraba Usui, quería gritarlo desde la entrada así no tendría contacto con él y sería más rápido pero todo mundo la vería si hiciese eso. Se asomó lentamente dirigiendo su mirada al instante donde se supone estaría el rubio. Pero el asiento estaba vacío. Miró a los rincones del salón y no estaba. Bueno, había tenido mala suerte.

Durante el día e incluso en el receso no vio esa cabellera rubia pasearse por los pasillos del colegio. Misaki no podía evitar buscarlo con la mirada, era muy raro que Usui no estuviese, bueno, eso era tal vez porque en el pasado estaba acostumbrada a que la acosara y que estuviera siempre con ella, no importa a donde iba, Usui siempre estaba ahí.

Tenía que empezar a quitarse esa preocupación, él ya no era parte de su vida, así que, lo que hiciera no tendría por que importarle en lo más mínimo. Risa estaba hablándole sobre algunas cosas referente al consejo estudiantil, pero Misaki sólo veía como movía la boca, todo lo que decía parecía escucharse lejano, nada conciso, sólo tenía en su mente esos ojos esmeralda.

-¡Oh! Esto es tan triste-dijo Sakura dejándose caer en el asiento.

Atrajo la atención de Shizuko, Risa y Misaki que inmediatamente voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Olvidaste tu almuerzo otra vez?-preguntó Shizuko arqueando una ceja.

-¡No! ¡No es tan grave como eso!-dijo Sakura agitando las manos.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?-preguntó nuevamente la chica de los lentes.

-¿Conocen a Kazehaya Momo? ¿Del otro salón?-preguntó Sakura ansiosa.

Las tres chicas pensaron por un instante para después negar con la cabeza.

-Bueno, supongo que no importa si la conocen o no, hoy se le declaró a ¿Cómo se llama ese chico rubio de ojos verdes?- colocó un dedo en su mentón recordando.

Misaki supo quien era ese chico al instante.

-¡Usui Takumi!-exclamó al instante Risa.

-¡Si! ¡Usui! Bueno…él la rechazó, dijo que no tenía interés en ella. La pobre estaba inconsolable, no paraba de llorar.

Misaki intentaba que la conversación no le afectara demasiado, sabía que así sería, Usui rechazaría a toda chica que llegara y se le confesara y eso la mantenía tranquila porque sabía que no soportaría verlo con alguien más, aunque quien sabe, tal vez podría llegar ese día.

-No entiendo porque hacen eso, sólo sufren sin razón-dijo Shizuko.

-Eso es porque a Usui ya le gusta alguien-dijo Risa segura de sí misma.

Las tres chicas voltearon a verla.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices Risa? ¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!- Sakura comenzó a saltar y a gritar de la emoción.

-¡No puedo decírtelo! Es una sorpresa-sonrió.

-Y yo que quería saber-dijo Sakura resignada.

Misaki no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba muy callada pensando en lo último que había dicho Risa ¿Ya le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo supo ella que le gustaba una chica? ¿Se lo dijo él mismo? ¡No! Eso es imposible, él es muy reservado.

Necesitaba evaluar todas las opciones posibles, no sabía que su amiga, Shizuko, estaba bastante atenta a todos los gestos que Misaki hacia, era muy observadora y la notaba bastante preocupada, así que no dudo en decírselo.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien con lo que dijo Risa?- le preguntó aprovechando que Sakura estaba tratando de sacarle información a Risa.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- no despegó la vista del libro que tenía enfrente.

-Porque cada vez que ese chico sale como tema de conversación es como si no estuvieras con nosotras ¿Qué sucede Misaki? ¿Acaso te molesta que hablen de él?- le preguntó Shizuko seriamente.

-No es eso, no me molesta, es solo que…no tengo nada que decir. Misaki trató de sonreír.

-De acuerdo, en eso estoy contigo-le devolvió la sonrisa.

una vez que sonó el timbre que anunciaba que las clases habían finalizado, Misaki se despidió de sus amigas y antes de dirigirse al salón del consejo estudiantil fue a buscar a Usui por última vez.

Se sentía obligada a agradecerle lo que había hecho y quería pedirle que no volviera a hacer lo mismo, debía dejarle en claro que no quería tener más contacto con él.

Se dirigió a su salón donde se supone él debería de estar, pero al no encontrarlo decidió rendirse, después de todo…no sería tan grave sino le dijese nada.

-¿Rondando en salones ajenos Ayuzawa?-escuchó esa voz que la hizo estremecer.

-¿¡De dónde rayos saliste!?-preguntó Misaki saltando.

-Pasaba por aquí.

Sus ojos castaños encontraron esos ojos esmeralda y sintió esas emociones volcarse sobre ella.

-Ho..hola-balbuceó Misaki.

-Hola…-respondió él.

Misaki bajó un poco la vista, comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa, sabía lo que tenía que decir pero aún así, sentía la garganta seca, las palabras no salían ¿Desde cuándo era imposible hablar con él?

-Usui…-intentó armarse de valor y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

El rubio se limitó a regresarle la mirada ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste ayer con lo de los papeles…yo…-sintió la distancia reducirse entre ellos.

-un gracias no basta…-dijo él sin perder el contacto visual.

-Entonces…¿Qué…Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Misaki nerviosa.

-Quítese la ropa…presidenta…- dijo Usui mientras susurraba esta última palabra en el oído de la chica.

Misaki estaba totalmente recargada en la pared, acorralada en ambos lados por los largos brazos del rubio.

-¿¡Qué te pasa¡? ¡Estúpido Usui! ¡Alienígena pervertido!- Misaki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Inmediatamente se transportó a ese mundo que dejó atrás…¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho las mismas cosas a Usui en este pasillo? ¿Cuántas veces no le había hecho la misma propuesta en cada rincón de la escuela? Cerró los ojos fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lo tenía tan cerca y no podía decirle todo lo que en ese momento sentía, no podía hacerle entender todo lo que habían pasado y el porque ambos estaban aquí como completos extraños. No podía decirle nada, debía soportarlo todo.

-Ayuzawa ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio consternado.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame!-dijo Misaki retrocediendo.

-Lo siento si fui extremista…-dijo Usui preocupado.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien…-

-¡Por fin te encuentro Misaki!-Risa salió de uno de los pasillos quedando pasmada con la escena.

Usui miraba a Misaki por la muñeca mientras ella miraba hacia donde estaba Risa con ojos cristalinos. Risa sintió que algo dentro se rompía.

-Usui…Misaki…¿Qué están…?-la voz de Risa era quebrada.

-No es nada ¿Tora está aquí?-preguntó Misaki aclarando la garganta.

Al instante el rubio se puso rígido.

-Si, Igarashi Tora ya está aquí…-dijo Risa con voz apagada.

-¡Vamos!-

como si Usui no estuviese ahí, Misaki pasó de largo, Risa miró a Usui para después girarse y seguirla.

-oye…-la llamó Usui.

-¿Si?-Risa giró al instante.

-¿A qué vino Tora?

-Vino a una reunión del consejo estudiantil, quiere conocerme-sonrió Risa.

-¿Puedo asistir a esa reunión?-dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana mientras Tora iba llegando al colegio.

-¡Claro!-dijo Risa feliz

Ahora que Usui había rechazado a Misaki, era su oportunidad para acercársele y conquistarlo.

* * *

NOTAS: Debo agradecer a mi hermano que me quitó el internet para que escribiera y actualizara el fic. En fin, aquí estoy, con un capítulo más, espero les agrade.

Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic ^_^

Saludos.


	7. Sexto Déjá Vú

Déjà Vú

Sexto Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sólo para divertirme.

* * *

Misaki estaba totalmente agitada por la discusión que había tenido con Usui hace unos instantes, él parecía insistir en pasar más tiempo cerca de ella, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitirse caer en eso. No quería volver a perderlo y haría lo que fuese porque eso jamás volviera a suceder.

Bueno, al menos en esta junta podría olvidarse de todo eso y concentrarse únicamente en asuntos referentes al consejo estudiantil. O eso creía cuando vio a Risa entrar seguida de Usui. Los ojos de Misaki casi se salen de sus cuencas, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

El rubio sin mirar a nadie, como si el lugar estuviese vacío tomó asiento en aquella silla en la que Misaki lo vio al despertar el día de ayer, comenzó a leer el mismo libro que había dejado inconcluso.

Misaki tomó a Risa del brazo y la arrastró fuera del salón.

-¡Misaki! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me jalas así?-preguntó Risa sobándose el brazo del que Misaki la había jalado.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?-preguntó Misaki preocupada señalando con su dedo índice el salón.

-¿Quién? ¿Usui Takumi?-preguntó Risa parpadeando confundida.

-¡Si! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- repitió la pregunta Misaki alterada.

-Me preguntó que si podía estar en la reunión…-Risa habló bajito.

-¿Y dijiste que si?- Misaki inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a imaginar diversos escenarios que podrían suceder ahí dentro arruinando su supuesto distanciamiento que había logrado hasta hace unos minutos con él.

-Misaki…sé porque te pones así…-dijo Risa seriamente.

La chica de cabellos negros dirigió su mirada ante la cálida mirada de Risa, frunció el ceño un poco ¿Risa sabía? ¿Sabía de que había ido al pasado? ¿Cómo? Nadie lo sabe, a nadie se lo ha dicho.

-¿Lo sabes?-preguntó Misaki sintiendo como el alma se le iba hasta los pies.

-Y Lamento saberlo Misaki, de saber que sería tan triste hubiese estado ahí contigo, pero ¿Sabes? Hay que dejar todo eso en el pasado y seguir adelante- dijo Risa tomándola de la mano.

-Risa…-habló Misaki con los ojos vidriosos.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Acaso aquél anciano que le propuso todo esto había enviado a alguien que podría ayudarla? Risa definitivamente la entendía, sabía como se sentía, quería abrazarla y agradecerle, decirle que necesitaba a alguien que de verdad la apoyara sin pensar que estaba loca.

-No tienes porque estar triste debido a que Usui te rechazó…a decir verdad, cuando los vi así, pensé que…bueno, ya sabes. Pero luego te vi siendo tan cortante. Misaki…no sé que habría hecho si él hubiera aceptado, tal vez soy egoísta pero sabes que Usui me gusta. Ahora por favor, déjame intentarlo a mi.

Misaki sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie, el tiempo pareció congelarse, respiraba…pero por dentro sentía que moría lentamente. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones tan abruptamente que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana para no caer. Sentía la garganta seca, como todo le daba vueltas, de repente las voces comenzaron a escucharse más lejanas.

¿Risa dijo todo eso porque pensó que Usui la rechazó? ¿Le estaba diciendo abiertamente que iba a confesársele? Estaba anonadada, demasiadas emociones por un día, sintió los ojos humedecerse aún más, inhaló fuertemente y sonrió como si no escuchara su corazón romperse.

-Usui…él no…- Misaki no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, fue salvada por Yukimura quien vino corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Presidenta!- gritó el chico.

Como era costumbre Misaki volteó sin pensarlo, pero esperó a que Risa hablara.

Misaki no prestó atención a lo que el chico estaba diciendo, sólo veía que manoteaba en el aire y su expresión era de preocupación, ella se recargó en la puerta respirando agitadamente, cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran.

Giró su cabeza cuando sintió la mirada de alguien, era Usui, quien no dejaba de verla con esos ojos esmeralda y expresión preocupada, se levantó al instante para caminar hacia ella. Misaki dio un paso hacia atrás y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados dándole a entender que no quería que se acercara. El rubio se detuvo al instante.

-Misaki…Tora ya viene-dijo Risa -¡Misaki!-volvió a llamarla.

-Eh…si, está bien-tragó saliva difícilmente.

-Ayuzawa-escuchó esa voz que la hacía temblar.

Misaki lo ignoró, no iba a permitirse tener más contacto con Usui.

-¿Está todo listo Risa? No te pongas nerviosa, Tora puede ser intimidante al principio, lo harás bien- le sonrió a Risa.

Usui frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando escuchó a Misaki hablar de Tora de esa forma.

-De acuerdo-en realidad Risa no prestó atención a lo que dijo, no podía evitar ver como Usui no despegaba su mirada de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Ayuzawa, quiero hablar contigo-insistió el rubio acercándose a ella.

-Bueno Risa ¡Vamos!- dijo Misaki cuando Usui la jaló del brazo.

Risa abrió de par en par los ojos cuando vio como el rubio tomó la cintura de Misaki con un brazo acercándola a él mirándola fijamente, ella por su parte, lo alejó empujándolo violentamente, Usui chocó con la pared.

-¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi!-le gritó sonrojada y entró al salón.

Usui no se movió ni un poco, el flequillo rubio le cubría los ojos ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esta manera tan infantil? ¿Desde cuando deseaba tanto estar cerca de ella? ¿Seguía siendo su curiosidad la que siempre terminaba arrastrándolo hacia ella?

-Usui Takumi…-dijo Risa.

El rubio se incorporó sin quiera mirar a la chica que estaba frente a él volviendo a mirar hacia donde estaba Misaki.

-¿Te gusta Misaki?-preguntó Risa sin pensárselo.

No le respondió, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

No le gustaba, sólo quería saber algunas cosas, nada más. Se giró y caminó hacia el lado contrario con las manos en los bolsillos.

Risa miró hacia el suelo.

-Él…ni siquiera me miró-. Susurró para si misma. –Él no me miró- recordó como hace unos instantes miraba a Misaki.

Salió corriendo hacia los baños, al diablo con Igarashi Tora, él podía esperar, por ahora quería sacar todo ese dolor dentro de ella con lágrimas.

* * *

También Misaki se sentía muy mal, sólo quería llegar a casa y tirarse a la cama, sólo tenía que aguantar unos instantes aquí, después le diría a Risa que necesitaba irse, tenía que alejarse de inmediato de todas aquellas personas con las que pudiera tener relación aunque fuese indirecta con Usui.

Misaki entró al salón, tomó su lugar en un asiento que se encontraba al lado de Risa, cuando escuchó que Yukimura tartamudeaba pronunciando el nombre de Igarashi Tora. La chica se giró a verlo ¿Quién iba a decir que aquél joven que la ayudó a aprender todo lo que necesitaba para ir a Inglaterra, tan maduro, con rasgos más definidos y unos centímetros más altos estaría ahí frente a ella, otra vez como un adolescente?

El aire arrogante que desprendía Tora era totalmente visible, se adentró al salón con una sonrisa de medio lado y arqueando una ceja mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-No esperaba más de un lugar como este…-sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes.

A Misaki le molestó el comentario de Tora pero decidió ignorarlo, lo hacía por Risa, no quería hacerle esto más difícil. Se quedó callada viendo como él y algunos estudiantes de Miyabigaoka tomaban asiento en donde Yukimura les decía.

Misaki trataba de comportarse indiferente, quería evitar la mirada de Tora a toda costa, no iba a descuidarse esta vez, no le dirigiría palabra alguna, sólo estaba aquí para apoyar a Risa.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y ella no aparecía, todos en la sala comenzaban a ponerse irritantes, en especial Tora.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardará la presidenta?-preguntó Tora amablemente.

-¡Espera por favor!- Misaki dijo exaltada –Veré porque la presidenta está tardando tanto.

Tora parpadeó sorprendido y arqueó una ceja ante la abrupta interrupción de esa chica, la miró

-Esperaré-sonrió. Recordó que Tora al principio resultó ser muy caballeroso y la trató con amabilidad, aunque después demostró ser todo lo contrario.

Tomó a Yukimura del brazo y lo arrastró a fuera del salón.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando con Risa? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó nerviosa.

-No sé...-el chico casi lloraba debido al tono de Misaki.

-Necesitamos encontrarla o Tora se irá-comenzó a caminar por el pasillo desesperada.

-¡No encuentro a Risa por ninguna parte!- un chico miembro del consejo llegó corriendo, recobrando el aliento con dificultad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡La presidenta no está! ¡Estamos perdidos!-Yukimura comenzó a llorar exagerando la situación.

-¡Rayos Yukimura! ¡Silencio! Tenemos que hacer algo pronto.

Misaki tenía en mente la respuesta perfecta a todos sus problemas ¿Quién más sabía cómo manejar los asuntos estudiantiles, conocía a Tora y podía tener bajo control esta situación sino ella? Tragó saliva.

No podía evitar sentir pavor al imaginarse ahí dentro hablando con Tora como antes.

-Esto es inútil, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando Maki? ¿20 minutos?-habló Tora.

-Alrededor de media hora…-contestó el joven al instante.

-Bien, eso es todo…

La puerta se abrió resonando en todo el salón, Tora inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la puerta asombrado de ver a la misma joven de hace unos minutos con una mirada firme.

-Lamento mucho decirle que nuestra presidenta Risa no podrá atenderlo en este momento. Discúlpenos por hacerlo esperar presidente Igarashi…-Misaki hizo una reverencia que dejó confundido a Tora.

-¿Sucedió algo, supongo que tenemos que volver después-bufó el chico.

-Yo no he dicho eso..-dijo Misaki con voz temblorosa-Yo lo haré en su lugar…-apretó los puños fuertemente dándose valor.

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo tora mirándola con ironía.

-Soy Ayuzawa Misaki, representante temporal de la presidenta.

Misaki tomó asiento en el lugar de Risa, Tora estaba bastante divertido con todo esto, en realidad pretendía irse, pero si ya estaba aquí ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la situación?

-Será un placer escucharla Ayuzawa-sonrió Tora.

-Tengo entendido que unos alumnos de la preparatoria Seika han tenido algunos problemas con el alumnado de Miyabigaoka-añadió Tora.

¡Es verdad! Ahora que recordaba al principio, cuando conoció a Tora, unos alumnos habían golpeado a otro chico, después este los llamó moscas. Misaki, Usui y los dos chicos habían ido hasta Miyabigaoka para obtener una disculpa, sólo logró que Igarashi fuese hasta Seika para disculparse y luego conocer su lado pervertido.

-Lamento muchísimo que haya sucedido eso-dijo Misaki.

-Al contrario, yo me disculpo por el comportamiento del alumno- dijo el chico frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, le diré a la presidenta que esté más atenta al comportamiento de los alumnos de Seika.

-Por cierto, eres muy buena en esto para no ser presidenta.

-Si, bueno, ese es otro tema del cual sino te molesta no hablaré de él.

-De acuerdo, entonces permíteme extender mi invitación ¿Te gustaría formar parte del consejo estudiantil de Miyabigaoka?

Misaki se sintió nuevamente transportada a ese instante en el que Tora le propuso lo mismo.

Aaaaaaaaa

No había vuelto al salón desde que inició la reunión, se moría de ganas por saber de que estaban hablando, pero tampoco quería hacer sentir incómoda a Ayuzawa con su presencia ahí dentro.

Le preocupaba que fuese ella quien estuviese hablando con Tora, después de todo no tenía una buena impresión de ese tipo. Pero estaba tranquilo, porque ella no tendría porque hablar, después de todo la otra chica era la encargada de todo eso.

Eso pensó hasta que la vio paseando por los pasillos de la escuela. Su expresión era de sorpresa ¿Entonces Ayuzawa era la que estaba hablando con Igarashi?

Vio que la chica caminaba en dirección al salón, así que la siguió, parecía que no se daba cuenta de su presencia, en realidad estaba bien así. Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos del lugar donde era el consejo estudiantil la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver una cabellera verdosa con cuatro chicos, dos atrás y dos a su lado. Misaki salió seguido de ellos.

-Espero su confirmación-Tora tomó la mano de Misaki y depositó un suave beso en ella. La chica se sonrojó al instante.

Tora sonrió y se dirigió a la salida.

-Hasta luego Ayuzawa Misaki-se despidió.

Misaki por fin pudo respirar agotada, sentía que las manos le sudaban y la garganta la tenía seca, sus ideas estaban completamente alborotadas, no podía creer que se estaba muriendo de miedo mientras estaba ahí dentro platicando con él, las piernas le temblaban y hasta sentía que la voz se le iba.

-¡Misaki! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Estuviste increíble!- fueron los comentarios que los miembros del consejo le hicieron.

La chica sonrió feliz, por un instante volvió a sentir esa seguridad en ella.

-¡Risa!- fue hacia ella cuando la vio y se detuvo cuando vio una cabellera rubia detrás de ella. Decidió ignorarlo –Ven, necesito hablarte a solas.

Ambas se fueron directo al patio de la escuela. Usui no las siguió, esperaría a Ayuzawa en la salida, sólo necesitaba saber cómo ella conocía tantas cosas de su vida, sólo quería esa información y la dejaría en paz.

-¡Risa! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Estuve buscándote!- le dijo Misaki preocupada.

Esperó unos segundos por una respuesta pero Risa no despegaba la vista del suelo.

-¿Risa? ¿Estás bien?-Misaki colocó una mano en su hombro pero la chica se movió bruscamente alejándose de ella –Risa…-susurró Misaki.

-¿cómo pudiste?- la miró con expresión adolorida –Misaki ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Igarashi Tora ni siquiera supo quien era ¡Estuve preparándome para esto! ¡y tu! ¡Aprovechaste la situación y no dudaste en remplazarme!- la chica tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso…eso no es verdad, no tuve otra opción de lo contrario Tora se iría.

-¿Y no pudiste decirle que esperara? Misaki, si tanto quieres ser la presidenta ¿Por qué no dijiste nada aquél día? Además…con lo de Usui.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el estúpido de Usui en todo esto?- Misaki no podía creer lo que oía, Risa le estaba reclamando por algo que ella pensó estaba bien hacer.

-Te diste atribuciones que no te correspondían…sabías lo importante que era para mi tener el reconocimiento del presidente de Miyabigaoka y aún así…aún así obtuviste toda la atención ¡Eres una egoísta! ¿También quieres hacer lo mismo con Usui? Tú eres la única persona a la que le dije que me gusta ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Dices que no quieres nada con él pero cuando se encuentra parece todo lo contrario-Risa no paraba de llorar.

-No es verdad Risa, estás entendiendo todo mal. Lo que hice fue porque no teníamos tiempo y tu no estabas, fue por un bien de la escuela.

-¡Déjame en paz Misaki!-Risa se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo iba de mal en peor! ¿Por qué siempre que creía que estaba haciendo bien terminaba dañando a los demás? ¿Por qué Risa tenía que pensar eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar ayudar a Risa desde el principio? ¿Por qué no evitó a Usui? Todo hubiese sido más fácil si jamás hubiese entablado conversación con él.

Las lágrimas salían de los ojos castaños de la joven, en el pasado, ella casi no lloraba, no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo. Pero ahora, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, que todo lo que creía y la confianza que tenía en ella se desmoronaban.

¿Qué podía ser peor este día?

-¡Ayuzawa!- escuchó esa voz que hasta ahora le había ocasionado tantos problemas con su amiga.

-No por favor…-susurró para ella.

¿Y ahora qué? Usui no paraba de acosarla y más que hacerla sentir mejor en estos momentos sólo lo empeoraba.

No recibió respuesta de Misaki, intentó caminar más rápido para evitar que él la alcanzara y la viera llorando. No quería mostrarse débil frente a él.

-¡Ayuzawa!-volvió a decir el rubio pero ahora caminando más rápido. -¡Oye!-la tomó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Misaki soltándose de su agarre violentamente.

Al instante Usui percibió sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Ayuzawa…-dijo sorprendido al verla en ese estado.

Le dieron unas terribles ganas de protegerlas, estrecharla en sus brazos y hacer que parara de llorar. Había visto muchas chicas llorar frente a él debido a su rechazo pero con ella, era diferente, no quería verla así.

-¿Te hizo algo Tora?-preguntó seriamente.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Tora no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú eres el problema! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz Usui? ¿Por qué haces que todo esto sea más difícil?-le gritaba Misaki llorando mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Usui escuchaba atento, parpadeando sorprendido. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, nunca la había visto así…tan frágil, tan desesperada.

-Yo no quise…-empezó a decir Usui.

-¡Cállate Usui! ¡No quiero tus explicaciones! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que siento de todo lo que he tenido que pasar! ¿Por qué?

Misaki trataba de controlarse, sabía que Usui no tenía la culpa de nada, era normal que estuviese actuando así, después de todo, era el mismo que la acosaba en el pasado. No tenía la culpa de nada y aún así quería que él fuera el único culpable de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que estaba sintiendo.

No quería seguir hablando, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era la oportunidad perfecta para lastimarlo…herirlo y que fuera él quien quisiera alejarse de ella, que la dejara en paz. Porque todo esto dolía, dolía demasiado.

¡Todo era su culpa! ¡Si tan sólo se hubiese mantenido indiferente a la presidencia! ¡Si no fuera tan egoísta en querer tener migajas de lo que era su antigua vida! ¿No podía entender eso!

En el fondo ella quería tener la certeza de que todo lo que vivió antes sucedió, quería que esos recuerdos se mantuvieran. Si tan sólo fuese como Usui…que no recordara nada.

Ella quería también olvidar todo.

Usui intentó acortar la distancia entre ellos para poder consolarla.

¿¡Por qué tuve que conocerte de nuevo?!- esa última frase retumbó en los oídos de Usui mientras Misaki salía corriendo de ahí, destrozada.

El rubio se quedó estático, intentando procesar las palabras de la chica que veía alejarse cada vez más.


	8. Séptimo Déja Vú

Déjà Vú

Séptimo Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Usui pudo ver esa mirada de dolor que le dirigía la chica de cabellos negros, sintió como sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar esa última frase provenir de esos labios.

"¿Por qué tuve que conocerte de nuevo?"

¿Cómo podía interpretar esa frase? ¿Qué clase de respuesta podía dar a una pregunta que ni siquiera entendía? ¿Por qué Ayuzawa diría algo como eso? ¿Qué razones tenía? ¿Ya se habían conocido antes? ¡Imposible! La recordaría, Usui no olvidaba un rostro nunca ¡No tenía sentido! ¡No tenía nada de sentido! Porque él estaba seguro que nunca antes la había visto.

Aunque eso sí explicaría que ella conociera esas cosas de él ¡Pero no había ninguna forma de ligar toda esa información! De repente no entendía nada ¿Y si Ayuzawa sabía cosas que nadie más? ¿En qué estaba pesando? Esa frase lo desarmó por completo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos tratando de entender que significaba todo eso.

Pocas veces en su vida, es más, casi nunca Usui perdía la compostura pero esta vez quería saber a que se refería Ayuzawa, así que levantó su mirada hacia ella.

Iba caminando lo más rápido que podía, seguramente estaría llorando. Usui había escuchado lo que le dijo la presidenta, estaba seguro de que Ayuzawa estaría bastante triste y contrariada por todo eso, aunque no debería de estarlo, ella es una chica muy valiente, eso le había demostrado pero ahora parecía que estaba totalmente derrumbada.

Trató de alcanzarla con pasos rápidos, si Usui quería algo…aunque fuese información, la conseguiría.

En cuanto Misaki pronunció esas palabras quiso salir de ahí inmediatamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en lugar de un Te odio tuvo que decir eso? Quería creer que Usui no entendería nada, no sabía nada de lo ocurrido así que ella estaba segura de que no lograría encajar todas las piezas, aún así, Usui era muy inteligente y ahora que le había dicho eso seguramente empezaría a idear tantas hipótesis pero ninguna una como Ayuzawa regresó el tiempo de eso estaba muy segura.

Misaki sintió que Usui la seguía de cerca, así que se paró en seco y se giró hacia él, aún con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, los ojos rojos e hinchados y la respiración agitada.

-¿¡Qué quieres Usui!? ¡Déjame sola!- dijo Misaki destrozada

El rubio no contestó, al parecer conservaba la calma, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo ¿Qué esperaba Misaki? ¿Qué la llenara de preguntas? ¿Qué estuviese preocupado por ella? ¡Claro que no! Usui no entendía nada, no tenía que esperar nada de él.

Que diferente era todo… era irónico que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí y las piernas no le respondieran. Las lágrimas hacían que viera todo borroso, se limpió con su antebrazo y continuo caminando sin mirar atrás.

Volvió a escuchar su nombre ¿Hasta dónde la seguiría? ¡No quería que él estuviera cerca de ella! Había olvidado lo necio que Usui era. Hasta que el sonido de un carro lujoso estacionándose a un lado de ella llamó su atención.

Las lágrimas dejaron de salir al instante en cuanto vio al dueño de tal carro tras bajar la ventanilla, pudo ver esa sonrisa arrogante que no tenía ganas de soportar.

-¡Vaya! Ayuzawa ¿Cierto?- preguntó Tora desde su carro.

Lo que me faltaba pensó Misaki.

-Lo siento, en este momento no puedo hablar.

-Lo sé, esa expresión lo dice todo-Tora asomó un poco su cabeza y vio a un joven rubio que se detuvo al instante cuando lo vio, sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Una decepción amorosa?-preguntó irónico.

-No hay nada como eso-dijo Misaki indiferente.

-De acuerdo, perdón si mi comentario fue excesivo.

-Para nada-dijo ella.

El auto de Tora avanzaba despacio conforme Misaki lo hacía, ésta caminaba mirando hacia enfrente, sabía que Usui aún la estaba siguiendo y no quería ahuyentar a Tora del todo puesto que eso ayudaría a que no la alcanzara tan rápido.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-dijo Tora por fin.

-¿¡Llevarme!?- preguntó Misaki confundida -¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

-Porque lo necesitas, sino-movió la cabeza un poco en dirección a Usui –No te dejará tranquila y supongo que eso necesitas por ahora, tranquilidad-sonrió.

Misaki estaba atrapada, si rechazaba a Tora, el destino estaba más que decidido, tendría que enfrentarse a Usui y sólo tenía dos opciones, evitarlo o aclarar la situación, cosa que por ningún motivo haría, Usui pensaría que estaría loca. Pero, si aceptaba subirse al coche no estaría de humor para enfrentar otra escena de esas como la vez que fue a ver a Tora a Miyabigaoka, donde Usui terminó rescatándola y eso… había ocasionado su muerte.

Mientras más lejos de él, lo protegeré mejor.

-De acuerdo- Misaki estaba totalmente insegura de esta decisión y sabia que habrían consecuencias desagradables para ella.

-No vas a llevarte a Ayuzawa a ningún lado- Misaki escuchó una voz ronca conocida muy cerca de su oído.

Usui la tomó de la mano acercándola a él, dirigiéndole una gélida mirada a Tora quien los veía divertido desde el carro.

-Muy bien…-arqueó una ceja -¡Nos vemos después!- Tora hizo un gesto con la mano, subió los cristales y el lujoso carro desapareció poco a poco en las calles.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa estúpido Usui?- Misaki se soltó de su agarre sentía que el aire se escapaba rápidamente de sus pulmones, todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-¿Por qué ibas a subirte a su coche?- preguntó el rubio mirándola fijamente.

-Eso…-Misaki alzó la voz pero se calló al instante, mordió su labio inferior y dijo susurrando –Eso no te importa…-ladeó su cabeza dirigiendo su vista al suelo –Déjame en paz…- Misaki sentía como la garganta poco a poco se le cerraba –Por favor…-cerró los ojos fuertemente.

El rubio estaba anonadado, como si sus palabras hubiesen creado un campo invisible alrededor de ella que le impedían acercársele, no tardó ni cinco segundos en recuperar su habitual expresión.

Misaki lo miró lentamente y pudo ver a través de esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba que lo había lastimado. No podía echarse para atrás, tenía que seguir firme.

-Está bien, nos vemos- dijo Usui metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Misaki lo vio alejarse lentamente, ¿Cuántas veces había llorado ya hoy? ¿Qué más da? Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez. No sentía para nada lo que le dijo, no quería que él pensara que la molestaba o que lo odiaba y estaba segura de que con esto que le dijo él no quería acercarse a ella nunca más, lo cual era un dolor soportable si lo comparaba cuando lo vio muerto.

Suspiró y caminó hacia su casa, despacio, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Misaki cuando entró a su casa.

Su madre estaba preparando algunas cosas que vendería la siguiente semana mientras Suzuna estaba disfrutando de otro premio que consistía en comida.

Misaki sonrió, al menos algo conocido era como antes. Hoy se terminaba el plazo que le había pedido a su jefa en el café Maid, así que, mañana regresaría a trabajar.

Lo había hecho para poder enfocarse totalmente en Risa y ayudarla a que este día ella sobresaliera ¿Y qué había hecho? Había actuado de forma egoísta, anhelaba tanto ser Presidenta que tal vez ese fue el motivo que la incitó a seguirle ayudando a Risa, porque en el fondo quería seguir con la vida que ya tenía antes.

Debo disculparse con Risa y decirle que ya no puedo seguirle ayudando, estaba segura de que podría arreglárselas sola, ya lo ha hecho bastante bien hasta ahora.

¡Bien! Ya está decidido, mañana se lo diré. Y dicho esto, Misaki se quedó profundamente dormida después de ese día tan agotador.

Al día siguiente Risa no se encontraba en el salón de clases, al principio Misaki pensó que llegaría un poco tarde, pero no fue asi, la segunda hora comenzó y ella nunca apareció.

Misaki sabía que no era su culpa pero aún así no podía evitar llevar esa carga, si tan sólo no hubiese pensado solo en ella, pero lo hizo por un buen motivo, no sabía donde estaba Risa, y conocía bastante a Tora como para hacerlo esperar, tuvo que arriesgarse y bueno, ahora tenía que asumir los resultados de sus acciones.

-¿Estás bien Misaki?-preguntó Shizuko.

-Si, sólo que estoy un poco agobiada por todo esto-contestó Misaki cansada.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-preguntó la chica de lentes.

-Lo mejor es que dejes eso Misaki, te estás esforzando demasiado-comentó Sakura preocupada.

-Si, de hecho eso planeaba hacer hoy, se lo diría a Risa, pero ella no ha venido.

-No te preocupes, mañana seguro viene- dijo Shizuko para prestar atención a la siguiente clase que comenzaba.

Misaki no pudo prestar atención en toda la clase, la realidad era que no estaba del todo preocupada por Risa, debería estarlo, pero una vez comenzaba a pensar sólo en lo que ella sentía en esos instantes y su único pensamiento tiene sólo cuatro letras.

"Usui"

Era una tortura esto de ir a la misma escuela, así que ya había ideado un plan para no verlo durante el día. No saldría del salón cuando fuera el receso y saldría diez minutos antes de la última clase para no encontrárselo en la salida.

Era una actitud infantil pero ¿Qué más daba si con eso cumplía su objetivo de no verlo? Además, con todo lo que le dijo anoche, se sentía muy avergonzada.

Llegó la hora del descanso y Misaki por primera vez llevó su desayuno, les dijo a Shizuko y a Sakura que esta vez no podía acompañarlas hasta comprar sus alimentos pero que las esperaría para empezar a comer. Y así fue.

También logró su cometido de salir antes que todos, no se demoró mucho y en poco tiempo ya estaba corriendo directamente hacia el café Maid. Estaba bastante segura de que todo había cambiado, por lo tanto, era imposible que Usui fuera a ese lugar, ahí podría descansar de todas esas emociones que la empezaban a volver loca.

-¡Misa! ¡Que gusto tenerte por aquí otra vez- comentó Honoka sonriente.

-Si ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!-contestó Misaki con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien! Porque desde que te fuiste algunos clientes dejaron de venir, ahora que sepan que volviste no saldrán de aquí-dijo Erika.

-Eso..no es verdad-Misaki se sonrojó un poco.

La campana de la puerta sonó anunciando que un cliente entraba al café, era el turno de Misaki de recibirlo.

-¡Bienvenido, amo!. Misaki hizo una reverencia por unos segundos, escuchó pequeños gritos de las mujeres ahí dentro y murmullos refiriéndose a quien acababa de entrar.

"¡Es muy guapo!" "Jamás lo había visto" "¿Crees que tenga novia?"

Misaki levantó la cabeza al instante y casi se cae de la impresión.

Esos ojos verdes esmeralda la veían muy divertidos por su expresión.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Misaki alterada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que venga a tomar un café?- dijo Usui con un puchero mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana.

-¿Qué quieres Usui?-preguntó Misaki rechinando los dientes.

-No creo que esa sea una manera apropiada de hablarle a tu amo-dijo Usui sonriendo con malicia como un niño pequeño.

-¡Misaki! Recuerda ser agradable con los clientes-gritó Satsuki.

Misaki respiró profundamente y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas.

-Disculpe mi actitud, amo ¿Qué le gustaría tomar?-

-Mucho mejor-sonrió Usui satisfecho –Un café.

-Enseguida amo…-Misaki le lanzó una mirada asesina que Usui fingió no ver.

¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese alienígena aquí? ¿Por qué se comporta con ella como si nada hubiese pasado? ¡Rayos! Y ella que se había esforzado tanto en no verlo y se aparece aquí. Pero no tenía porque alarmarse seguramente sólo se tomaría ese café y se iría.

Pero no fue así.

Pidió café tras café y no paraba de mirarla, Misaki se sentía tan incómoda que pensó en retirarse de ahí, pero ya había faltado muchísimos días como para pedir otro día libre, así que aguantó.

-¿Algo más, amo?-preguntó Honoka acercándose a Usui.

-No, gracias-Usui le dio una sonrisa amable a la chica, pagó la cuenta y salió del lugar sin más.

Misaki suspiró contenta, por fin se había ido…pero ¿Por qué así? ¿Fue por lo de ayer? ¿De verdad lo hizo enojar tanto que ahora no quiere entablar conversación con ella? ¡No! ¡No! ¿En qué pensaba? Todo estaba marchando tal como quería.

Su trabajo terminó y todas se despedían para regresar a sus casas, Misaki salió por la puerta de atrás como siempre, ese lugar resultaba melancólico, era donde había conocido a Usui por primera vez dos veces. Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro tratando de ver alguna cabellera rubia que le resultara familiar. Pero nunca la vio. Usui no estaba esperándola como ella quería. Así que, una vez más, caminó en soledad a su casa.

Lo extrañaba muchísimo y cada paso que daba le recordaba a él, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Todo estaría bien si seguía de esta forma. Mañana sería otro día y cada vez dolería menos.

Era un consuelo que sabía no se cumpliría.

* * *

Al siguiente día en la escuela, Misaki no había conseguido dormir muy bien, toda la noche se la pasó intrigada sobre la indiferencia de Usui. Bueno, por otra parte, también estaba el malentendido con Risa, si tan sólo no se hubiese acercado a Usui, además ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle él habiendo tantos chicos en la escuela?

Durante las primeras horas, Risa no la saludó, ni siquiera la miró, Misaki sentía completamente su cambio hacia ella, en el receso la interceptaría y hablaría con ella, sino podía volver a ser como antes por lo menos dejaría las cosas en claro.

Y el receso llegó.

-¡Risa!-Misaki gritó a los pocos segundos de que todos comenzaran a salir del salón.

Risa escuchó su voz por lo que se tensó un poco y caminó más rápido hacia la puerta. Misaki la detuvo.

-Risa…¿Podemos hablar? Necesito que me escuches-. Susurró la chica de cabellos oscuros.

Risa asintió desviando la mirada al suelo.

-De acuerdo-Misaki sonrió.-Para empezar...bueno…tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa, sé que no debí haber tomado tu lugar para hablar con alguien como Igarashi Tora, lo lamento-se inclinó un poco –pero también, era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante, no estabs por ningún lado, incluso Yukimura salió a buscarte ¿Qué podía hacer? Tora podría empezar a desesperarse y no quería que la preparatoria Seika quedara mal ante ellos.

-No te preocupes Misaki, a decir verdad, yo también estuve pensando mucho sobre eso. Soy yo quien debería ofrecerte una disculpa por mi actitud infantil, sé que no debí salir corriendo y dejarte todo, una vez más, me salvaste-sonrió amablemente tomando las manos de Misaki –Sin ti, probablemente hubiese sido un fracaso, ya habrá oportunidad de presentarme al presidente de Miyabigaoka. Muchas gracias.

Misaki estaba conforme con haber aclarado las cosas, se sentía mucho mejor al saber que Risa también pensaba de esa forma, ahora se sentía menos culpable.

-Ahora…sobre lo otro…-dijo Risa tímidamente.

-¿Qué...qué cosa?- preguntó Misaki.

-Sobre…Usui…- Risa se sonrojó un poco.

¡Ay no!

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno, yo…quería decirte que no me voy a dejar vencer-sonrió decidida.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Misaki confundida.

-Si, es decir, ayer, vi como te miraba y cuando te jaló. Te juro que pensé que pasaría algo más, estoy tranquila de que lo hayas rechazado porque me has dejado en claro que no te gusta, pero voy a hacer que Usui me mire como te miraba ayer-habló firmemente -¡Oh! Si no me apresuro no alcanzaré desayuno ¡Nos vemos Misaki!-salió corriendo del salón.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Cierto! ¡Había olvidado por completo que ayer Risa le había dicho que intentaría acercarse a Usui! Bueno, no debería importarle nada, pero no es así. Se avergonzaba de estar totalmente segura de que Usui no le haría caso, no debería pensar así, después de todo, Risa estaba en su derecho de querer enamorarlo. Y ese ya no era su problema.

Aún quedaban unos minutos de receso, no quería estar con tanta gente, tampoco quería compartir ese rato con sus amigas puesto que empezarían a bombardearla con preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo y no tenía ganas de contestarles. Así que decidió ir a la azotea de la escuela, ese lugar donde antes pasaba tiempo con Usui, sabía que ahí podía pensar con claridad.

Así fue, se dirigió ahí. Abrió la puerta que la separaba del lugar y se volvió a asombrar de la preciosa vista que se apreciaba desde ahí, el sol resplandeciente, un cielo hermoso y despejado, grandes nubes blancas que se desplazaban suavemente con ayuda del viento. Podía ver las casas tan pequeñas y distantes, se acercó a la reja para poder apreciarlo mejor, había olvidado la gran vista.

-Ayuzawa-reconoció esa voz al instante.

Misaki volteó de un salto, recargándose en la reja, sentía el corazón latir tan rápido que tuvo miedo de que este saltara de su pecho.

-Usui…lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, enseguida me voy-dijo Misaki para caminar hacia la puerta intentando el menor contacto con él.

Algo que nunca pudo evitar, Usui actuó rápido, con su cuerpo le impidió que se moviera, la acorraló con la espalda en la reja, colocó su mano unos centímetros más arriba de la cabeza de Misaki y la otra cerca del brazo izquierdo de ella. Esos ojos verdes resplandecían, más que nunca y ahora la miraba directamente, con esa expresión que no decía nada pero insinuaba todo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate!-La voz de Misaki tembló.

-Sino te gusta, apártame- fueron las palabras que salieron de esos labios que tantas veces besó.

Usui recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella y la atrajo hacía él. Misaki sintió descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo ¿Cuántas veces rogó al cielo por sentir su calidez otra vez? Esta sensación era la misma que sentía cada vez que él la tomaba aunque fuera de la mano.

Misaki no luchó, estaba comenzando a cansarse de luchar contra lo que quería. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas, quería quedarse así, eternamente.

Usui se separó ligeramente de ella, tomó su barbilla con su mano y observó su sonrojo, esos grandes ojos marrones lo miraban confundidos, sus mechones revueltos la hacían ver más atractiva. Recorrió su rostro con sus ojos y paró en sus labios, entre abiertos, invitándolo a tocarlos.

-Ayuzawa…- volvió a llamarla.

Era increíble como solo con pronunciar su apellido podía provocarle tantas sensaciones.

Misaki levantó la mirada hacia él, Usui sonrió de medio lado.

-Me gustas…-pronunció finalmente.

Los ojos se Misaki se abrieron enormemente, eso destruyó el muro que había creado para defenderse de él, sintió como Usui disminuía cada vez más y más la distancia entre ellos aún con sus manos en sus mejillas, vio como su cabello se ondulaba con el viento, como cerraba los ojos lentamente…sintió como sus labios tocaban los de él.

Misaki cerró los ojos dejándose llevar ¡Cuando lo había extrañado y cuanto lo amaba! Volvió a sentir lo que hace ya tiempo no sentía: La felicidad absoluta.

* * *

Notas: ¡Hola! Me tardé en actualizar puesto que tenía exámenes y proyectos, ya saben...eso de la universidad.

No actualizaré en estos días porque el fin de semana me voy de vacaciones ^_^, así que nos leeremos después.

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews.


	9. Octavo Déjá Vú

Déjà Vú

Octavo Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Estaba besando a una chica que hasta hace un par de días era totalmente indiferente para mi, jamás la había visto y nunca había tenido interés en entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella, pero ahora…estaba besándola sintiendo dentro de mi una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Y se le había declarado.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que era algo que en ese instante quería hacer. Había intentando no acercarse a ella, pero por alguna y otra razón sus caminos terminaban cruzándose y eso hacía que cada vez sintiera más interés por ella.

¿La quería? No estaba seguro, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por esas emociones.

Ella le correspondió, como si ella también quisiera hacerlo, su beso era algo tímido pero sus movimientos le daban a entender que claro que sabía lo que hacía.

Hasta que sintió sus pequeñas manos en su pecho obligándolo a separarse. Pudo ver como sus ojos castaños miraban fijamente al suelo y como un ligero tono carmín se apoderaba del rostro de ella.

-Esto está mal…-dijo casi en un susurro.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos un poco como si así pudiera leer sus pensamientos pero no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, Usui yo…-dijo la chica retrocediendo temblorosa.

Él estaba ansioso por escucharla hablar, lo estaba rechazando, eso quedaba muy claro, pero quería una razón, necesitaba saber por qué lo estaba haciendo. La situación era muy irónica, cuántas chicas se le habían confesado y él siempre las rechazaba, ahora le tocaba a él vivir en carne propia ese mismo sentimiento.

-Esto no debió suceder…lo siento mucho- dijo Misaki para correr hacia la puerta que la conducía dentro de la escuela.

Una vez cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella por unos instantes, su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, estaba agitada, tenía la sensación de sus labios tocando los suyos y el hormigueo no se detenía.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al besarlo? Cerró los ojos fuertemente y bajó corriendo las escaleras, no podía entrar al salón estando de esa forma, tenía que tranquilizarse primero.

¿Por qué dijo eso de la nada? ¿Cómo puede gustarle si casi no tienen contacto como alguna vez lo tuvieron? ¿Por qué había sentido una calidez en el corazón si sabía que eso estaba mal?

Estaba tan alterada y los nervios a flor de piel, sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo, así que fue al salón, tomó sus cosas, fingió un fuerte dolor de estómago para que sus amigas no sospecharan y salió corriendo de la escuela. Era un comportamiento inmaduro, incluso podría decir que huyó pero tenía que pensar bien las cosas ¿Cómo trataría a Usui de ahora en adelante? Mientras más trataba de alejarlo más se acercaba.

Como le quedaba bastante tiempo libre, Misaki decidió que sería buena idea ir a trabajar de una vez al Maid Latte.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron normal en la preparatoria Seika, excepto para cierto rubio que el tiempo se le hacia eterno, necesitaba hablar con Ayuzawa. La campana sonó aunciando el fin de las clases, Usui se dirigió al salón donde debía estar Ayuzawa, pero no estaba.

Sintió las miradas que se centraban en él, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención, se escuchaban murmullos, en parte esa era una de las razones por la que le atraía Ayuzawa, ella lo trataba como a cualquier otro, sin miradas extrañas ni murmullos, nada de eso.

Miró a las dos chicas con las que Ayuzawa siempre estaba, una con lentes mirándolo seriamente y la otra con un aspecto infantil un poco temerosa, Usui simplemente se giró para dirigirse a la sala del consejo estudiantil sin decir ni una sola palabra.

¿Por qué Ayuzawa sigue tomándose responsabilidades que no son suyas?

Al llegar al salón, Usui abrió la puerta de un jalón y nuevamente ese silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

-Usui…-mumuró un chico pequeño y flaco.

-Yukimura necesito que…-Risa se heló al instante en el que vio al rubio dar unos cuantos pasos dentro del salón.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y corrió hacia él.

-Usui Takumi…¿Me recuerdas?- sonrió señalándose así misma.

-Eres la presidenta…-Usui dijo buscando a Misaki.

-cierto…-dijo Risa tímida –Bueno Usui ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó feliz de que estuvieran teniendo algo parecido a una conversación.

Usui la miró por unos instantes y dudó si decirle o no, después de todo ella podría saber dónde se encontraba ella.

-Ayuzawa…-dijo por fin el rubio.

-¿Misaki?- Risa frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Usui.

Risa se mostró confundida ¿Para qué quería a Misaki?

-Ella no está, se fue durante el receso ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Risa con la esperanza de saber por qué la buscaba.

Usui negó con la cabeza, se giró para salir del salón ¿Ayuzawa se había ido porque él la besó? Aunque fuera un poco extraño podría considerarlo, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa ese rato.

Salió del salón, Usui sabía el lugar exacto donde ella estaría, tal vez debería ir a buscarla o esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella.

-¡Usui!- se escuchó detrás de él.

Los ojos verde esmeralda encontraron detrás de él a la presidenta.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Risa con voz temblorosa -¿Por qué siempre estás detrás de Misaki? ¿Tanto te interesa?- Risa hablaba firmemente con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Usui emitió una pequeña risa, cerró los ojos dándole la espalda.

-Me debe dinero- finalizó el rubio para después marcharse.

Risa sabía que no era verdad, sentía una curiosidad terrible por saber que pensaba Usui acerca de su amiga, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo, no había intentado nada en realidad y ya sentía que la presencia de Misaki estaba empezando a opacarla.

Pero, Misaki era su amiga ¿No? Ella le había jurado que no sentía nada por él, así que, no tenía por qué sentirse amenazada. Misaki no iba a traicionarla.

* * *

-Misa ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Satsuki.

-Si jefa, estoy bien-sonrió.

-¿Segura? Te noto muy distraída. Si quieres puedes tomarte el resto del día para descansar.

-No, estoy bien así, me esforzaré más- dijo Misaki cambiando por completo su semblante.

A decir verdad, sí estaba muy distraída, ese beso la tenía así y no es porque no lo hubiera hecho antes, extrañaba tanto el sabor de sus labios y la cercanía de sus rostros, fue un momento mágico y volver a vivirlo fue aún mejor, al principio pensó que podría haber sido uno de esos tantos sueños que confundía con su vida pasada.

Pero entonces, venían otros recuerdos de los que nunca podría librarse: el accidente, su muerte, su cabellera rubia llena de sangre y empezó a sentir terror de que por esa pequeña acción de corresponder su beso podría llevar a repetirse todo y que terminara igual, estaba segura que no tendría una tercera oportunidad, ahí se terminaría todo.

Por eso mismo había decidido alejarse de él, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaban más cerca, él era bastante persistente y ella muy necia, decía muchas cosas pero nunca demostraba con hechos que quería estar lejos de él.

Pero no quería alejarlo, esa era su realidad, no quería alejarse de él, no podría soportarlo. Lo amaba, lo amaba muchísimo.

-Misa…-murmuró Erika quien se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica.

-Yo…lo siento mucho. No me siento bien, me retiraré.

Misaki fue por sus cosas y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba caminando por las calles de regreso a su casa.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba siendo muy egoísta, su corazón no entendía por qué, ¿Por qué después de tener esta segunda oportunidad tenía que portarse como si nada le importara? ¿Era seguro que todo terminaría igual? ¿No había la más mínima oportunidad para ellos?

Estas preguntas comenzaban a atormentarla más seguido que antes, Misaki tocó sus labios con el dedo índice y medio, su beso era tal cual recordaba, la había hecho flotar aunque fuese durante unos instantes.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba enojada con ella misma por no poder cumplir lo que se había prometido! Alejarse era la única solución ¿Y qué hacía? Todo lo contrario.

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo Misaki cuando entró a su casa, perdida en sus pensamientos se le había hecho más corto el tramo del trabajo a su casa.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, no huiría más, desde mañana empezaría de verdad a ahuyentar a Usui.

Lo lograría, aunque su corazón se terminara de romper.

* * *

Misaki llegó temprano al otro día a la escuela, caminó de forma que todos los demás alumnos no podían evitar verla, antes de dar vuelta miraba primero y cuando sentía que era hora, salía corriendo para acercarse más a su salón.

Primer objetivo de la mañana: Evitar a Usui ¡Listo!

Había ideado llevar su desayuno para así no bajar a comprar uno, eso era una gran ventaja porque así no se encontraría a Usui durante el receso y tampoco tendría por qué estarse cuidando de él. Sus amigas notaban este comportamiento pero no decían nada, si Misaki estaba dispuesta a decirlo, la escucharían.

-¡Misaki!- escuchó una voz cerca de ella.

-Risa…-murmuró.

-¡Hola! Me alegro verte, ayer desapareciste ¿Todo bien?-sonrió Risa.

-Eh…si, todo está muy bien- sonrió Misaki.

-¡Que bueno! Oye ¿Hoy podrías ayudarme en la sala de consejos? Necesito tu asesoría- Risa juntó las palmas de las manos e hizo una reverencia –Sé que no es tu obligación, pero por favor, prometo que me esforzaré para muy pronto dejarte de molestar.

-¡No! ¡No es ninguna molestia! ¡Claro que puedo ayudarte!- dijo Misaki quien no estaba muy segura de esta decisión.

-¡Gracias de verdad! ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Tenía que deslindarse ya de eso, no podía seguir así.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, Misaki no podía prestar atención debidamente a sus clases, debido a que, cierto rubio aparecía de la nada en su mente. No tenía que dejar que eso la afectara, debía concentrarse…sólo eso.

Por su parte, Usui no había visto a Ayuzawa por ninguna parte, estaba algo temeroso de que ese beso sólo hubiera creado el efecto contrario al que él deseaba que tuviera, tal vez fue demasiado imprudente y la consecuencia de aquello era que Ayuzawa estuviera huyendo.

Se sentía un poco culpable, las cosas siempre habían sido fáciles para él, y ahora, estaba ahí, pensando en que debió haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, después de todo Ayuzawa le había demostrado que no era como todas esas chicas a las que había conocido antes.

Ella era diferente y quería conocer todas las distintas facetas que Ayuzawa tenía, quería ser él el único quien pudiera verlas.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, el rubio no tardó en dirigirse a la sala de consejos, el lugar donde sabía ella podía estar.

* * *

-Misaki ¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó Risa cuando ambas se dirigían al salón.

-Si ¿De qué?- preguntó Misaki con inocencia.

-Sobre Usui- dijo Risa.

Misaki se detuvo al instante y la miró confundida ¿Se habrá enterado del beso? Estaba segura de que Risa le reclamaría y se desataría el caos.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro todo-dijo Misaki nerviosa.

-Si, es sólo que…necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Si, es que no sé que hacer para gustarle a Usui.

Misaki sintió su corazón latir más rápido.

-Eh…bueno, no es que yo sepa algo sobre eso-Misaki miró a otra parte sonrojada.

-Tal vez estoy pensando demasiado en ello, pero creo que Usui quiere algo contigo- susurró Risa.

-¿Qué?- Misaki comenzó a reír –Creo que estás pensando demasiado, él y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Me ayudarás?- a Risa le brillaron los ojos.

-No lo sé, no creo que deba entrometerme en eso. Creo que es algo que debes hacerlo tu sola- Misaki sonrió.

Risa puso una expresión triste, pero pensaría otra forma de convencer a Misaki, si la convertía en su aliada, no había forma de que pudiera adelantársele y tomar la delantera.

-¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?-preguntó Misaki una vez dentro del salón.

-Bueno, esto de aquí-dijo Risa sacando unos papeles- ¿Podrías explicarme cómo funciona esto y qué más debo agregar? Estuve haciéndolo ayer que no estabas pero no sé si esté completo.

Misaki tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos atentamente, tachando algunas oraciones, sustituyéndolas por otras y felicitando a Risa cada vez que leía algo bien.

La puerta del salón se abrió al instante y las miradas se centraron en quien se encontraba ahí.

Los ojos de Misaki y de Usui se encontraron al instante, como imanes. Misaki sintió la sangre hervir y subir hasta sus mejillas para darles un ligero toque carmín.

Risa notó esto al instante y comenzó a sentirse cada vez más inexistente para Usui, cuando Misaki sintió que Risa la veía, desvió la mirada y continuo leyendo atenta.

-¡Usui!- dijo Risa acercándose a él.

El rubio la miró y después miró a Misaki, se notaba bastante incómoda, intranquila e incapaz de concentrarse, Usui suspiró.

-¡Con permiso! ¿Alguien por favor podría ayudarme?- se escuchó una voz dulce.

-Yukimura…-dijo Risa.

La vista para Yukimura era nula, puesto que sólo veía la gran pila de papeles que llevaba con ambas manos hacia el escritorio, vio como una mano sujetó las hojas que se encontraban en la parte superior.

-¿Usui?-preguntó Yukimura-¡Muchas gracias!-sonrió.

-No hay problema-Usui dejó las hojas en el escritorio-Tu gratitud será…-

Misaki recordó este momento perfectamente, en cuanto levantó la vista, vio a Usui besando a un anonadado Yukimura quien se quedó congelado sin poder mover ningún músculo.

Todos los demás, excepto Misaki emitieron un grito de sorpresa, en especial Risa quien se llevó ambas manos para cubrirse la boca, no podía creerlo ¡Usui estaba besando a otro chico!

-Recompensado con esto- Usui sonrió satisfecho.

Usui miró a Misaki quien los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca un poco entre abierta. El rubio salió del salón con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, esperaba que con eso Ayuzawa estuviera más tranquila y ya no huyera de él ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto eso? Debía admitir que en ese instante le dolía un poco el corazón.

Misaki no pudo emitir una risita, recordó la primera vez que vio eso, actuó de la misma forma en que todos aquí, incluso se convenció a si misma que era una táctica que Usui empleaba, eso también la ayudó a tranquilizarse, porque estaba incluso más nerviosa que ahora.

Gracias Usui pensó Misaki.

-¡Misaki!- dijo Risa golpeando el escritorio de madera –¡Dime que lo que acabo de ver no sucedió! ¡Que todo estuvo en mi cabeza! ¡Que Usui no besó a Yukimura y ahora parezco una completa loca!

-Lamento decirte que si pasó, yo también lo vi- dijo Misaki mientras seguía leyendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡Yo no lo estoy! ¡Aunque no sientas nada por él, esto debió haberte parecido algo retorcido!

-No es de mi incumbencia lo que él haga. Si quiere besar a todos los niños de la escuela, que lo haga, no me interesa.

Risa pareció tranquilizarse con esta contestación ¡Maldito Yukimura! Y aún seguía ahí, parado, con la misma expresión que cuando Usui dejó de besarlo, sus compañeros alrededor trataban de reanimarlo sin tener éxito.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme!-dijo Risa feliz.

-No me agradezcas, espero hayas entendido y si tienes alguna duda házmela saber.

-Si, eso haré ¡Nos vemos Misaki!- Risa se dirigió a la salida para irse a su casa.

Misaki tenía planeado hacer lo mismo, estaba en el locker para sacar sus zapatos y aún recordaba ese beso de Yukimura y Usui, ¡Que valor por parte de éste para hacer algo así! ¿Habrá sigo alguna manera para hacerla sentir mejor? Porque sólo la hacía sentir conflictuada.

-Ayuzawa…tiempo sin verte- Usui apareció al instante cuando Misaki cerró su locker.

-¡Usui!- Misaki gritó, se alejó un poco para evitar tener contacto con él.

-Has estado ignorándome…eso…me pone triste- Usui la miró con tristeza, expresión que la desarmó por completo.

-Yo…no tienes porque estar así, estúpido Usui- Misaki caminó hacia la salida-ni tienes porque decir esas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, tu desprecio duele- Usui la siguió.

Misaki se calló, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo.

-Hay cosas que he vivido, que duelen en verdad, pero en este caso no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que anhelo tu desprecio…-Misaki lo miró directamente-Es lo mejor, créeme.

Usui abrió los ojos de par en par, esta chica sí que era bastante complicada.

La tomó del brazo y la jaló poniéndola de espaldas a los lockers, Usui le impidió que escapara colocando sus brazos cada uno al lado de la cabeza de Misaki.

-No me pidas eso, Ayuzawa, a estas alturas, para mí sería imposible despreciarte.

-No entiendes Usui, no es tan fácil.

-Explícame…-dijo él mirándola seriamente.

Misaki bajó la mirada, derrotada, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, comenzó a sollozar para después comenzar a llorar.

Usui la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió con sus brazos, no entendía porque era tan complicada, si sentía algo debía dejarse llevar, al menos así lo veía él, si quería hacer algo…lo hacía, si quería decir algo…lo hacía, pero al parecer Ayuzawa pensaba demasiado las cosas.

-Tengo miedo Usui…-dijo finalmente.

-Estoy aquí contigo…-dijo él apretándola más.

-Por eso mismo, quiero que te alejes de mi porque yo haré lo mismo.

Misaki se soltó lentamente del agarre de Usui, seguía llorando, tenía los ojos rojos y la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

-Por favor, sólo aléjate de mi.

-¿Es porque tuviste que conocerme de nuevo? Contéstame Ayuzawa ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Misaki sintió que perdía fuerzas en cuanto escuchó eso, sabía que Usui no había olvidado lo que le dijo la otra vez pero ¿Cómo se supone debía contestar eso? Ni siquiera había pensando que le fuera a preguntar directamente.

-No, no nos hemos visto antes-dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dijiste eso aquella noche?

-Yo…yo…-Misaki dudó unos instantes-te confundí…-dijo con un hilito de voz.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Me confundiste?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Si, yo…verás…tuve un novio antes, él…murió en un accidente- Misaki se mordió el labio inferior al recordar esas dolorosas imágenes, del hombre que tenía frente de ella a quien tanto amaba muerto –Y tú…-sonrió-me recuerdas mucho a él.

Usui pareció creerle. Guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó…pero ahora estoy yo aquí, te aseguro yo no moriré, no te dejaré sola- Usui le acarició su cabeza como un gesto tratando de animarla.

Misaki se quedó pasmada ¡No sabía de lo que estaba hablando! ¡No tenía idea! ¡Estúpido Usui!

-Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde- Usui le sonrió.

Y por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo, esa preciosa sonrisa hacía que cada segundo de dolor por estar lejos de él sólo para verlo vivo valiera la pena.

Se limpió las lágrimas asintiendo.

-¡Estúpido Usui! ¡No te pedí que me acompañaras!

-Pero estás muy vulnerable, tal vez en el camino pueda hacerte algunas cosas de adultos para hacerte sentir mejor- dijo Usui hablando de forma graciosa.

-¿Qué? ¡No te acerques a mí alienígena pervertido!

-Te gustará Ayuzawa…

Misaki sabía que, mientras ellos dos, no tuvieran alguna relación que pasara de la amistad, no había peligro ¡Exacto! Si se seguían llevando como hasta ahora, estarían bien. Dejaría de huir de él y disfrutaría esos momentos que Usui le brindaba.

Aunque no estuviera junto a él, aunque no estuviera destinado a estar con ella.

* * *

NOTAS:

¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡No me maten! Pero ya está el capitulo, es que me perdí viendo los nuevos animes de esta temporada, además no tenía inspiración, se me estaba complicando.

Tal vez...tal vez para el próximo capítulo haga su aparición Hinata 7u7.

En fin, gracias a todas aquellas personas que me siguen apoyando, todos los reviews que me dejan me motivan a seguir escribiendo, gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos también que me brindan algunos minutos en los que pudieran estar viendo anime haha ¡Gracias!

Por cierto, los invito a unirse a un foro que apenas cree: myforums/Tsukire/1662964/


	10. Noveno Déjá Vú

Déjà Vú

Noveno Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

El día de ayer fue muy agradable para ella, pudo conversar con Usui durante unos instantes de forma que pudo remontarse a aquellos días cuando ellos dos eran inseparables, obviamente debido a que Usui no la dejaba ni un momento sola, antes…cuando no estaba condicionada por el destino.

Aunque trató de no tener el mínimo contacto, Usui de verdad es tan persistente que lo mejor es ceder, y eso fue lo que pasó, Misaki comenzó a cederle un poco de espacio en su vida, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo extrañaba tanto, además, el hecho de que Misaki estuviera dispuesta a marcarle un límite para ser estrictamente amigos No iba a ocasionar que todo se repitiera ¿Verdad? ¡Tenía la guardia muy en alto! No iba a permitirle a Usui cruzar esa línea que conduciría todo al desastre.

-¡Buenos días Ayuzawa!- escuchó una voz familiar que salió de la nada.

-¡¿Usui!?- dijio Misaki dando un grito asustada -¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué?- el rubio ladeó su cabeza.

Misaki comenzó a caminar hacia su salón, Usui la siguió.

-Salir de lugares así…de la nada- dijo ella mientras apresuraba el paso.

-No lo hago, es sólo que tu estás en los lugares donde yo voy.

Misaki lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si en verdad pudiera creerle eso.

-¿Qué esperas para irte a tu salón?- le preguntó la chica, impaciente porque no quería que Risa los viera.

-No tengo prisa- Usui alzó los hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?- preguntó Misaki un poco alterada.

-Es porque lleve clases particulares ¿Recuerdas? Tu lo dijiste cuando mirabas los resultados de los exámenes- Usui guiñó el ojo.

Misaki titubeó durante un instante, incapaz de poder defenderse, sí lo había dicho sin pensar, pero jamás imaginó que Usui pudiera haberla escuchado. Misaki comenzó a balbucear.

-Bueno yo…la verdad, estaba suponiendo…es cierto que…tu saliste primero y bueno yo…pensé que…-Misaki jugaba con sus dedos índices incapaz de formar una frase.

Alzó la mirada y cerca de una de las ventanas del pasillo, vio a un chico con anteojos que usaba una capucha haciendo que el ver su rostro fuera difícil. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber quien era.

-Soutarou Kanou…-murmuró Misaki sorprendida.

Usui no entendió lo que dijo y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Misaki entró a su salón dejando una leve ventisca en el pasillo.

Usui ladeó la cabeza, se giró y caminó hasta su salón, esperaría ansiosamente el receso para poder verla.

* * *

Para ser sincera, Misaki no se pudo concentrar durante la clase, había olvidado por completo a ciertas personas con las que tuvo encuentros desagradables, después de Tora, que su encuentro era inevitable, estaba Kanou, quién no sólo la hipnotizó para actuar borracha con el riesgo de ser descubierta y de perder su puesto, sino también casi la obligaba a odiar a Usui.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella antes siempre decía en que odiaba a Usui ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijo? Bien, era imposible decir un número exacto, pero fueron bastantes. Ahora, no podría decírselo ni en broma.

A Misaki se le formó una ligera sonrisa. Esa vez a pesar de que insistía con lo mismo, tuvo mucho miedo de quedarse dormida, por eso se quedó despierta toda la noche con todas sus fuerzas, porque no quería odiarlo, porque tal vez en el fondo, en ese entonces, quería proteger ese sentimiento que estaba empezando a nacer.

Pero ahora que ella no era la presidenta, Kanou no tenía porque irse en contra de ella, a decir verdad, ni siquiera tendrían porque conocerse otra vez, después de todo, esta vez no tenía que tratar con él.

Misaki se sintió liberada después de que llegó a esta conclusión.

-¡Misaki!- la llamó Sakura –Iremos por algo de comer ¿Vienes?- sonrió.

-No, aquí las espero.  
-De acuerdo, vamos rápido Sakura antes de que se acabe todo- dijo Shizuko desde la puerta.

-¡Voy!-gritó Sakura,

Espero a que sus amigas salieran para después ella salir también, quería vigilar a Kanou y tratar de adivinar sus próximos movimientos.

-¡Misaki! ¡Hola!

-¡Risa! ¡Hola!-sonrió Misaki.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó viendo a la chica esconderse tras la pared que doblaba al pasillo.

-Eh…bueno yo…- Misaki empezó a reír.

-Bueno, como sea ¿No has visto a Usui?-preguntó Risa.

-Eh…no, no lo he visto ¿Por qué?

-La verdad es que…-Risa comenzó a sonrojarse-creo que ya va siendo hora de decirle lo que…

Misaki dejó de escuchar a Risa cuando se dio cuenta de que Kanou estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellas…mirándolas. Los últimos recuerdos que tenía de Kanou era un chico tímido y amable que poco a poco abrió su corazón a los demás, lo que no recordaba era que al principio resultaba algo aterrador.

-¡Ven Risa! ¡Acompáñame!- acto seguido Misaki tomó de la mano a su amiga para ir corriendo hacia el lado contrario, directo al salón del consejo estudiantil.

Misaki metió a Risa y después cerró la puerta cerciorándose de que Kanou no estuviera fuera.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó risa confundida.

Si, ya lo sabía, estaba actuando como una loca ¿Tal vez Kanou estaba ahora tratando de acercársele a Risa?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…-Misaki miró hacia el techo buscando una buena excusa…y la encontró -¡Usui! Creí que él venía por el camino y no podía escucharte diciendo…-hizo una pausa ¿cómo iba a repetir las palabras de Risa a las que no prestó atención –lo que tú estabas diciendo.

A Risa se le iluminó la cara y sonrió.

-¡Es verdad Misaki! Tienes razón, no puede enterarse así, debo confesarle personalmente mis sentimientos.

A Misaki se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Gracias! Creo que si te lo hubiese dicho allá, hubiera cometido un gran error, ¡Lo haré!…¡Esta misma tarde!- Risa abrazó a Misaki.

Misaki se congeló al instante, no planeaba que las cosas tomaran este rumbo. Podía estar segura de que Usui no tenía interés en Risa pero algo irónico era que no tenía cómo asegurarlo. Ese sentimiento de miedo se fue expandiendo dentro de ella, ¿Y si…Usui llegará a corresponderle?

Sacudió su cabeza, tranquilizándose así misma, eso era imposible, Usui no había dado ningún indicio de que le interesara Risa. Odiaba estar celosa, lo odiaba porque comenzaba a imaginarme muchísimas escenas que solo la torturaban, tenía que esperar, tal vez si Usui la rechaza Risa se detenga, es la única forma de hacer que pare.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo Risa para después dirigirse al salón del consejo.

-¿Esta tarde?-susurró Misaki.

Apretó los puños durante su regreso al salón. No podía evitar ese encuentro porque…bueno ¿Quién era ella? Después de todo era la única que tenía recuerdos distintos a los de ahora. Pero tampoco podía evitarle esa tristeza a su amiga, tenía que pasar por ello para entender.

Las clases habían finalizado. Misaki se encontraba en el salón del consejo ayudándole a Risa a llenar algunos papeles y a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden. De repente, una extraña melodía comenzó a escucharse por los altavoces de la escuela. Misaki recordó esa misma melodía cuando Kanou la hipnotizó para parecer borracha.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Risa extrañada –Iré a ver, por favor, sigan trabajando duro-dijo bostezando, dirigiéndose a las demás personas dentro del salón.

-¡No!- gritó Misaki.

Todos voltearon a verla.

-Eh…quiero decir, todavía no terminas de hacer esto-señaló unos papeles en el escritorio-yo iré a ver, después de todo estoy aquí para ayudar y ya que ahorita no estoy haciendo nada, creo que puedo evitar que pierdas tu tiempo en algo así- Misaki caminó hacia Risa, la tomó de la tomó e hizo que se sentara en la silla.

-Yo iré a ver- dijo Misaki sonriendo.

-Está bien- Risa parpadeó varias veces confundida.

Misaki cerró la puerta tras de si y luego salió corriendo hacia el salón de audio, la otra vez ahí estaba él, antes de llegar se detuvo, recordó que Kanou la había hiptonizado, dudó. Cerró el puño alejándolo de la perilla de la puerta ¿si pasaba lo mismo esta vez? Cerró los ojos.

"Si no crees en la hipnosis, no puede afectarte" recordó lo que había dicho Usui esa ocasión, ¡Claro! Kanou también había intentado hipnotizarlo pero no funcionó por eso mismo.

Misaki suspiró.

-No creo en la hipnosis…-se dijo a si misma. –No creo en la hipnosis-repitió dándose valor.

-¡Misaki!- escuchó la voz de Risa detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Misaki.

Risa bostezó.

-Me siento muy cansada, de repente me dio mucho sueño, así que pensé en venir aquí contigo para distraerme y no quedarme dormida-Risa sonrió.

-Es mejor que no entres.

-¿Por qué no?- tenía los ojos soñolientos –Debo decirle que cambie de música, no ayuda mucho a mantenerme despierta.

-No te preocupes, yo se lo diré, tu quédate aquí- dijo Misaki.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¡Yo también quiero entrar!- dijo Risa abriendo la puerta.

Ambas vieron a un chico con gorra usando lentes sentado enfrente de cabina. Éste volteó a verlas temeroso.

-¡Hola!- dijo Risa alegremente.

-Ho..hola-tartamudeó el chico.

-Oye ¿Puedes cambiar de canción? Lo que pasa es que, no sé porqué, esa canción me está dando mucho sueño.

-Claro, sólo…presidenta ¿Puede mirarme por un segundo?- Kanou cambió su mirada a una de seriedad absoluta, entonces aplaudió.

Tanto Misaki como Risa se sobresaltaron.

–Dentro de las próximas cuatro horas, actuarás como si hubieses ingerido bebidas alcohólicas- Kano tronó los dedos.

Misaki estaba anonadada viendo la escena, preocupada por Risa, esta, por el contrario, miraba a Kanou de una forma extraña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Risa -¿Por qué actuaría como borracha?- ladeó la cabeza.

Kanou se estremeció un poco, la presidenta parecía no haber sido afectada en lo más mínimo por su hipnosis.

-Se llama Soutarou Kanou- dijo Misaki-al parecer odia profundamente a las mujeres e intenta que actúes así porque de esa forma te destituirían y así evitaría que la población de mujeres aumentara ¿O me equivoco?-Misaki comenzó a ver un poco borroso.

¡Maldición! ¡No de nuevo!

Risa se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida por lo que Misaki acababa de decir.

-Kanou ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Que horrible! Pero ¿Por qué esperabas que con sólo tronar los dedos hiciera eso? ¿Es una especie de hipnosis o algo así? ¡He escuchado un poco de eso pero nunca había vivido la experiencia personalmente. Bueno…parece que soy inmune, yo simplemente no creo en esas cosas- Risa cambió su mirada a una más severa. –Kanou, te encontraré un castigo adecuado ¡Ya verás!

-Risa, yo, me tengo que ir- dijo Misaki sintiéndose un poco acalorada, se recargó en la puerta tratando de sostenerse.

Kanou sonrió de medio lado.

-Tal vez tu seas inmune presidenta, pero ella no parece serlo, de todas formas es la chica que te ayuda ¿No es así? Si la descubren de esa forma, entonces ¿En qué posición quedaría la presidenta? ¿Dejando entrar a personas así en el consejo estudiantil?- Kanou se fue satisfecho.

-¡Ese muchacho!- dijo Risa enojada-¡Definitivamente tendrá un castigo!

Misaki se apoyó con ambas manos en la pared, ya había experimentado esta sensación, se sentía justo como aquella vez. Todo se veía borroso.

-¡Misaki!- dijo Risa -¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que ir a algún lado para que no nos vean!

-Yo…yo estoy…bastante…bien…Risa-Misaki sonrió.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Estás balbuceando y tu cara está toda roja.

-¡No! ¡No!...¡No!- Misaki comenzó a reírse –De verdad Risa…estoy bien-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¡Para nada Misaki! ¡Vamos a la enfermería! Creo que ahorita no hay nadie ahí.

-Usui…-murmuró Misaki.

Risa se detuvo un instante para mirar a su amiga, había pronunciado el nombre de quien le gustaba ¿Sería acaso que iba a decir algo sobre él? Tal vez la hipnosis le haría decir ciertas cosas, después de todo ella sabía que estaba interesada en Usui, tal vez diría algo que le ayudara a Risa.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó mientras se pasaba el brazo de Misaki por sus hombros y la tomaba por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

-Que no se entere…-dijo Misaki.

-¿Por qué te preocupa? Además, no creo que esté en la escuela.

Era un poco difícil para Risa tener que llevar a Misaki de esa forma, estando en ese estado no cooperaba mucho y no tenía mucho equilibrio al caminar. Ambas giraron el pasillo cuando Risa visualizó un chico de cabello rubio recargado sobre la pared…mirándolas.

-¡Rayos! ¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¡Ahí está Usui!

-¿Qué? Risa ¿Por qué gritas?- de repente Misaki se había convertido en una niña pequeña.  
-¡Misaki! ¡Escúchame! Necesito que te concentres, tu querías que Usui no supiera ¿Verdad?

Misaki asintió.

-Pues viene hacia acá, necesito que finjas que todo está bien.

-¡Si!-dijo Misaki levantando una mano.

-Así que aquí estabas Ayuzawa…-dijo Usui.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Misaki señalándolo con su dedo.

Risa cerró los ojos, tapándose la cara con una mano, era obvio que Usui las había descubierto.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Usui.

-Es una historia un poco larga-dijo Risa nerviosa, ¡Estaba hablando con Usui! –pero primero hay que llevarla a enfermería.

-Yo la llevó- dijo Usui estirando su mano para tomar la de Misaki.

Risa instintivamente la alejó, Usui la miró. Ella sólo pudo ver el suelo, mientras lentamente le regresaba la mirada.

-Yo puedo sola Usui, gracias, sólo necesito que me abras la puerta.

-Está bien- dijo el rubio para girarse y caminar hasta la enfermería.

-¡Es Usui!- gritó Misaki -¿Qué hace Usui aquí?

-Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber-murmuró Risa.

Usui le abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

-¡Eh! ¡Así que viniste a buscar a Yukimura para besarlo! ¡Tu! ¡Pervertido!- diciendo esto último Misaki le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Usui se riera forzadamente.

-¡Misaki!-Risa le gritó -¿Por qué lo golpeas así?- fue el único pretexto que tuvo para hablar, a decir verdad, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ¿Cuándo fue que estos dos se tenían tanta confianza? ¡Estaba solo pensando demasiado! Es por los efectos de la hipnosis.

Risa acostó a Misaki en una de las camas que había ahí.

-Me quedaré con ella Usui, gracias por tratar de ayudar. Puedes irte a casa- sonrió Risa.

-No, yo también me quedo- dijo Usui sentándose en una silla.

Risa tenía una sensación de molestia que crecía dentro de ella al ver a Usui tan decidido a quedarse con Misaki.

-No es necesario- Risa sonrió –yo la cuidaré.

Usui la miró directamente.

-eres la presidenta ¿No es así? Se supone que en estos momentos deberías estar en el consejo estudiantil. Si necesitan a la presidenta ¿No crees que ellos empezaran a buscar y por lo tanto terminarán encontrándolas aquí? No creo que seas tan irresponsable. Ve, termina tus asuntos, yo cuidaré de Ayuzawa, después de todo, ella simplemente te ayuda ¿No es así?

Risa se quedó estática, sabía que Usui no era amable pero decirle eso de aquella forma tan brusca…bueno, no era mentira después de todo pero pudo usar un tono más sútil...más cálido…cómo cuando habla con Misaki.

-Está bien, por favor cuida de ella- hizo una reverencia.

No quería dejarlos solos, Misaki no se lo había dicho, pero sabía que entre esos dos había algo, además, Usui demostraba demasiado interés. Pero Misaki era su amiga, ella no haría nada para interponerse ¿Verdad? Ella conocía sus sentimientos y los respetaba ¿Cierto?

Usui se quedó durante un rato esperando a que Ayuzawa despertara. Cuando lo hizo, aventó la sabana con la que estaba cubierta.

-¡Usui! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayuzawa ¿Ingeriste bebidas alcohólicas?- Usui se acercó a ella, Misaki tenía aún la misma expresión que hasta hace una hora. –No parece ser eso, entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

Un jalón de su cabello lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Misaki quien estaba jugando con su cabello, Usui no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharla decir que era suave.

-De acuerdo, grabemos un video, así la Ayuzawa del futuro me creerá.

Usui sacó su celular para grabar a Misaki.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora mismo?

-¡Si!- gritó Misaki emocionada.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-¡Si!

¿Estás ebria!

-Si!

-Espero no te enojes por esto…- dijo Usui preparándose para enfrentarla después.

-¡Usui! ¡Hace mucho calor!- dijo Misaki apunto de desabrocharse la blusa.

Al instante Usui había hecho de ella un rollito envolviéndola con las sábanas.

-¡De ninguna manera Ayuzawa!

Risa había intentado terminar tan pronto como pudiera, así lo hizo, trató de que todo fuera rápido, cada minuto que pasaba sabiendo que estaban solos se le estrujaba un poco más el corazón. Se concentró y logró terminar una hora y media después, se despidió de los demás compañeros que quedaban, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, aún faltaban unos minutos para que el efecto se le pasara a Misaki, tal vez incluso ya se le había pasado y ahora estaba ahí, esperándola…Usui ya se habría ido a casa o eso quería pensar.

Al abrir un poco la puerta escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

-¡Usui!...¡Quítame la ropa!

-Ayuzawa…esto es peor que estar indefenso.

-¡Usui!

-De ninguna manera…-

Ayuzawa colocó su cara contra la almohada por unos instantes, Usui pensó que se había quedado dormida.

-Usui…-volvió a decir Misaki pero esta vez de una manera más suave.

-¡No te soltaré Ayuwaza!- dijo Usui mirándola divertido.

Misaki giró la cabeza hacia él, con la mirada vidriosa y apretando los labios. Usui abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte así?- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Misaki.

-¿De qué hablas Ayuzawa? Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-¡Tu qué sabes estúpido Usui! ¡No entiendes nada!

Usui suspiró y sonriendo de medio lado colocó una mano en la cabeza de Misaki.

-Estoy aquí…contigo…-sonrió –No iré a ninguna parte donde no esté Ayuzawa.

Risa retrocedió, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó, se mordió el labio inferior y con la mirada en el suelo salió corriendo ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué Misaki la había traicionado? ¿Por qué?


	11. Décimo Déjá Vú

Déjà Vú

Décimo Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Al día siguiente, Usui llevó a Ayuzawa al patio de la escuela, le mostró el video que grabó, sin decirle nada sobre las últimas frases que ella le dijo, simplemente se divirtió con la expresión de su rostro.

-Estabas muy animada ¿Verdad?- dijo Usui con picardía.

-Cállate estúpido Usui-dijo Misaki avergonzada -¡Borra eso!- le dijo señalándolo.

-Tal vez debería verte borracha más seguido Ayuzawa-dijo Usui con la voz ronca.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Pervertido!- gritó Misaki retrocediendo.

-Ya, ya- dijo Usui dando pequeños manotazos en el aire -¡Ya está! Borrado-le enseñó el celular a la chica.

-Gracias-dijo suspirando de alivio.

-Aún así Ayuzawa, no entiendo qué pasó.

Misaki dio unos cuantos pasos y volvió era la hora de gimnasia de algunos grupos así que podía verlos realizar las actividades físicas desde ahí.

-No sé, no sé que pasó, me descuidé…ese chico…-Ayuzawa se llevó una mano a la cara –dijo algo extraño y de repente todo se volvió borroso, me hipnotizó-Misaki esperó a que Usui se riera de ella pero no fue así.

-Uso la hipnosis-Usui se llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla –pero ¿Cómo pudiste caer? La hipnosis no…-

-No funciona sino crees en ella…lo sé- dijo Misaki sin mirarlo.

-Así que…Ayuzawa es tan infantil que cree en eso…-de repente el chico serio que era hasta hace unos segundos se transformó en una versión graciosa de él mismo cambiando su tono de voz por uno travieso.

-¡Cállate! Nadie debe saber de esto…

-No se lo diré a nadie, Ayuzawa…tu y yo también compartimos otro secreto-le susurró al oído.

Misaki se tensó en cuando sintió esa cercanía, las manos le sudaban y sentía esa descarga eléctrica recorrerle toda la columna ¿Siempre causaría esos efectos en ella?

-¡Misaki!- escuchó una voz conocida. Ella se separó al instante de Usui.

El rubio notó esto enseguida y entrecerró sus ojos un poco notando a Ayuzawa un poco nerviosa mientras veía a la presidenta correr hacia ellos.

El sentimiento de incomodidad invadió a Risa al verlos juntos, no podía descuidarse ni cinco minutos porque entonces esos dos se veían. Aún recordaba lo de ayer, pero iba a tratar de hacerlo pasar desapercibido, no le diría nada a Misaki porque quería hacerla mantener su promesa de ayudarla.

-Risa… ¡Hola!- Misaki sonrió.

-¡Hola! Me quedé muy preocupada ayer, lo siento ya no pude regresar- Risa se inclinó en señal de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo, muchas gracias por llevarme a la enfermería-ahora fue Misaki quien hizo la reverencia.

-¡Hola Usui!- sonrió Risa.

El rubio solo movió sus ojos esmeralda para verla durante unos segundos después la desvió mirando a Ayuzawa.

-¡Estúpido alienígena descortés!- le gritó Misaki.

-No importa…- dijo tímida -¡Misaki! ¡necesito un favor tuyo!-junto ambas manos.

-¿qué necesitas?

Hasta hoy en la mañana Risa no tenía alguna idea de cómo podría hacer para mantener a Misaki alejada aunque fuese unas horas de Usui, pensó de todo, pero no podría irle a decir directamente al rubio, ya tenía una mirada bastante escalofriante, además estaba segura que a Usui no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer. Pensó en rendirse, hasta que se enteró que venía un estudiante a reincorporarse al salón que Misaki y ella cursaban, no recordaba su nombre…lo escuchó pero no le tomó importancia porque en ese momento empezó a idear su plan.

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que un chico se transfirió a nuestra escuela y me pidieron de favor que estuviese con él mostrándole las instalaciones y aclarándole las dudas que tuviera al respecto pero…actualmente estoy algo ocupada por las tareas del consejo estudiantil, entonces…-dijo jugando con sus dedos índices -¿Crees que podrías estar al pendiente de él?- Risa hizo una reverencia.

-¡¿Yo?!-preguntó exaltada Misaki.

Usui sólo observaba la situación en silencio.

-Si, sé que no es tu trabajo y si no puedes de verdad yo entiendo, sólo que sería un poco complicado y tendría que descuidar el consejo…- decía Risa triste.

-¡No! ¡No te preocupes! ¡No me molesta! Puedo ayudarte.

-¿En serio? –Risa dio un grito de alegría -¡Muchas gracias!- tomó las manos de Misaki-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-¿Cuándo llega ese chico?

-Hoy mismo, de hecho va en nuestro mismo salón- dijo Risa sonriente.-Lo más seguro es que ya esté arriba.

-De acuerdo, iré enseguida- Misaki se dispuso a caminar pero sintió que Usui hizo lo mismo, volteó a verlo.

-¡Usui! ¡No quiero que me sigas!- le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice.

-Esta es la escuela Ayuzawa, y vamos al mismo piso- Usui sonrió de lado.

-A…aún así, siempre sales de quien sabe donde-dijo Misaki un poco nerviosa.

-¿De verdad? Sólo salgo como siempre- dijo Usui mientras tocaba su barbilla con el dedo índice. –En fin, no es como si cayera del cielo Ayuzawa-rió un poco.

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible que alguien caída del…!-

Misaki no pudo terminar la frase puesto que una silueta apareció arriba de ellos, tanto Misaki como Usui se quedaron helados, viendo como el chico de suéter gris hacia un aterrizaje perfecto desde quien sabe que altura. Ninguno de los dos supo que decir, pero Misaki ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Casi desperdicio comida! ¡Que descuidado!- se fue comiendo lentamente.

"Shintani" pensó al instante Misaki.

-Eh…yo me tengo que ir- salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo detrás suyo.

-U…Usui- Risa habló tímidamente.

Usui se detuvo cuando escucho a la presidenta hablarle, se giró un poco con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-No te agradecí como se debe, gracias por cuidar a Misaki ayer- hizo una reverencia.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hice porque quise.

Eso hice sentir a Risa muy incómoda, ¿Cómo era posible que Misaki pudiera hablar con tanta facilidad con él? Incluso llamarlo pervertido.

-Aún así, gracias-sonrió Risa.

-Por cierto-dijo Usui mirando en la dirección en que Misaki se había ido –Deberías asumir tus responsabilidades y no dejarlas recaer en otros ¡Esa no es una buena reputación para la presidenta!- dijo el rubio para ahora si irse del lugar.

Risa apretó los puños fuertemente, cerró los ojos que comenzaban a arderle, comenzó a ver borroso y unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

¿qué iba a saber él? Si hacía eso no era por irresponsable, era porque no sabía cómo llamar su atención, estaba desesperada. Todo lo estaba haciendo por él.

* * *

Misaki estaba totalmente estresada, no habían pasado mas que unas cuantas horas desde que Shintani se incorporó como alumno de Seika y ya le estaba dando dolores de cabeza. Recordó que antes también era así, nada había cambiado en él, ¡Por supuesto que no! Para ellos todo esto había sido de esta forma…

En fin, cuando el profesor anunció que Shintani formaría parte de su grupo, olfateó un dulce que un compañero tenía, adivinó de qué sabor era e incluso estaba a punto de comerlo persuadiendo al profesor, tuvo que decirle a Risa con la mirada que hiciera algo para que eso no sucediera.

Risa se levantó tímida a decirle que no podía comer en clases, pero Shintani terminó por comerse el dulce después de armar un berrinche.

Después de eso, Misaki tenía que estarle dando a entender que Shintani estaba comiendo en clase a lo que Risa actuaba inmediatamente pero desafortunadamente era demasiado sensible para alguien como Shintani, así que ella decidió moverse.

Le había quitado su bolsa al chico donde tenía todas sus orillas de pan, después él se las quitó gritando y luego ella se las volvió a quitar.

Había sido un gran pretexto para movilizarse entre los pasillos, algunos salones para así poder ver aunque fuese unos instantes a Usui, sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso, pero las ganas de verlo eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

¿No te ha quedado claro que no puedes comer en el salón?- dijo Misaki para salir corriendo del lugar mientras oía un "Demonio, regrésame mi comida" mientras lloraba.

Y ahora estaba así, escondida de ese chico que había sido tan problemático al principio pero que estaba muy feliz de ver. Pero aún así no podía dejar que el sentimiento de encontrarlo otra vez le hiciera ser poco severa con él.

Recordó que Shintani había vuelto ahí para encontrarse con su primer amor, que había sido ella, estuvo a punto de caerse del árbol otra vez cuando ella le gritó, él le preguntó su nombre y la abrazó. Él siempre había sido su amigo y siempre lo vería así.

Escuchó que Shintani venía gritando por el pasillo "¡Demonio! ¡Devuélveme mi comida! Así que se aferró a la pared donde estaba, cuando éste pasó de largo se relajó un poco, no vio al rubio que se acercaba a ella por el pasillo en el que estaba escondida.

-Has estado ocupada todo el tiempo con el estudiante transferido ¿no? Estuve solo porque no me prestaste atención-dijo Usui con absoluta seriedad.

-Eso no es verdad…-Misaki titubeó puesto que la sorprendió con la guardia baja-no pareces necesitarme- añadió nerviosa. -Es más, ni siquiera te había visto- desvió la mirada apretando la bolsa de comida.

-¿Ah si?-dijo Usui con un tono provocativo acercándose cada vez más a ella. -Yo estuve mirándote todo el tiempo-los ojos verde esmeralda estaban posados directamente en ella, Misaki podía sentir su mirada, tanto así que era incapaz de devolvérsela.

-Eso era de esperar de un acosador pervertido- rió nerviosa tratando de quitar la tensión en el ambiente. Esto no estaba bien ¡De ninguna manera estaba bien! Sólo tenía que decirle que se fuera, que la dejara en paz o salir corriendo…no era su estilo pero esta situación lo ameritaba. No podía seguir ni un instante hablando con él, estaba nerviosa, sentía como su corazón latía rápido, las manos le sudaban y no podía si quiera mirarlo a los ojos para enfrentarlo.

-Tu también ¿no, Ayuzawa?- dijo el rubio bajando a la altura de Misaki -a mi…- tu también me mirabas a mi- finalizó Usui con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ayuzawa sintió como su cara se puso roja al instante, abrió los ojos sorprendida, pasó saliva difícilmente. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, normalmente respondería con insultos, así es como debería responder, pero sólo pensaba en lanzarse a sus brazos y volver a besar esos labios.

Sacudió la cabeza aún tímida, empujó a Usui, quien ya acostumbrado no hizo ninguna expresión.

-Sólo déjame en paz Usui- Misaki salió corriendo.

Por alguna u otra razón, Misaki siempre huía de él, era ya un rasgo característico en ella, siempre que no podía decir lo que sentía optaba por huir, le parecía muy divertido, ver expresiones en ella que nadie más había visto. Ayuzawa era una persona de verdad interesante.

* * *

Misaki había corrido lejos de Usui, puso su mano en su pecho y sintió los latidos de su corazón. La cara aún le ardía de vergüenza.

-Cálmate…-se dijo así misma –Calma, calma, no pasó nada. No hay razón para estar así- pero ¡Claro que la había!

El hombre que amaba le había dicho esas cosas ¿Cómo no ponerse así? Se echó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse.

-¡Ahí estás!- escuchó que Shintani le gritaba.

Sin siquiera avisarle fue directo hacia ella para intentar arrebatarle la bolsa. Misaki se hizo a un lado por inercia, había olvidado totalmente sus conocimientos sobre artes marciales, así que sólo esperaba reaccionar rápido para evitar ser derribada.

-¡You-kun! ¡Basta!- dijo Misaki sin pensar lo que decía.

Shintani se detuvo al instante…helado. Observo a la chica directamente a los ojos, era verdad, algo en ella se le había hecho un poco familiar. Entonces recordó a la chica que había ido a buscar a ese lugar y la forma de llamarlo había sido igual a la del demonio que tenía frente a él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Shintani con cierta desconfianza.

-Ayuzawa…Misaki- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida –Soy yo- ¿Me recuerdas?

Los ojos de Shintani comenzaron a brillar intensamente, una enorme sonrisa apreció en su rostro , no dudo ni un segundo y la abrazó al instante, Misaki quedó aprisionada en los brazos de su amigo.

-¡Misaki!- la apretó más a él. –No sabes cuanto tiempo espere verte otra vez-

-Shintani…-Misaki trató de liberarse de su agarre. –A mi también me da gusto verte- lo alejó un poco.

-Pero…Misaki…-la miró el chico de cabello castaño -¿Cómo sabías que te estaba buscando?- ladeó su cabeza un poco.

-Eh bueno…- Misaki buscaba una buena excusa mientras Shintani la miraba curioso- Sólo lo supuse, después de todo, tardé un poco en reconocerte debido a que ahora eres muy delgado- sonrió.

-¡Eso es verdad! Adelgacé debido a que con mi abuelo comía muchos vegetales, no tenía dulces ni nada de eso.

Misaki solo escuchaba en absoluto silencio a Shintani. Sabía que sólo había adelantado lo que iba a suceder, de todas formas él sabría quien era ella. Así se ahorraba un gran alboroto como el de aquella ocasión, suspiró. Ahora que lo veía, no se había percatado como aquella vez que Shintani realmente se había vuelto alguien apuesto, era normal que las chicas de Seika se sintieran atraídas por él. Desafortunadamente no era su caso, su corazón ya tenía a alguien dentro. Esos ojos esmeralda que la habían enamorado totalmente, no podía pensar en nadie que no fuese él.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verdad!- Shintani se llevó ambas manos al rostro -¡Debo estar sonrojado! ¿Verdad?

Misaki sólo rio. No había escuchando nada de lo que le había dicho.

-Bueno, tenemos que apurarnos porque dentro de poco terminará el receso.

-¡Seguiré a Misaki donde sea!- dijo Shintani.

Misaki lo vio confundida.

-Eso fue lo que dije ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió el chico.

-Éramos sólo unos niños-rió Misaki divertida.

-Para mi fue muy seria esa promesa Misaki, de verdad, te seguiré a donde sea.

Misaki se giró para dirigirse al salón de clases, reconoció al instante una cabellera rubia en el pasillo. Ella se estremeció cuando esos ojos esmeralda la vieron.

-¡Apresúrate!- le gritó a Shintani desapareciendo el amable carácter que hasta hace unos minutos había tenido.

-¡Si! ¡Ya voy!- Shintani salió corriendo detrás de ella, sin siquiera notar al rubio.

Usui estaba cabizbajo en el pasillo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Una vez que Ayuzawa y el chico transferido pasaron de largo, subió su mirada hacía ella, quien lo había ignorado por completo debido a ese chico.

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que Usui comenzaba a sentir? Estaba molesto, realmente molesto por como ese chico abrazó a Ayuzawa, nunca antes le había pasado esto. Se llevó una mano al rostro ¿Podría ser esto lo que las personas llaman "celos"?

* * *

De regreso a clases, Misaki se sentía un poco agobiada por las miradas soñadoras que Shintani le dirigía, estaba totalmente embelesado con ella. Comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea decirle que era ella a quien buscaba, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Risa se percató de la atención que el muchacho le daba a su amiga y no pudo sentirse más que satisfecha porque lo que había planeado estaba dando resultados. No había visto que Usui y Misaki estuviesen juntos desde que le pidió guiara a ese chico y notaba que al transferido no le desagradaba para nada Misaki. Tal vez esta sería una oportunidad que le daría ventaja.

Una vez terminadas las clases, Shizuko y Sakura se acercaron a Misaki, cuando Shintani llegó antes que ellas gritando efusivamente el nombre de Misaki.

-Shintani…¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-dijo Misaki un poco harta.

-Pero sigo estando feliz de haberte encontrado.

Misaki salió al pasillo seguido de sus amigas ignorando por completo a Shintani.

-Misaki ¿Quién es ese chico?-preguntó Shizuko.

-¿No será un acusador?- añadió temerosa Sakura.

-Es sólo alguien que conocí en primaria, nos volvimos a encontrar, es un viejo amigo.

A estas alturas Shintani era bastante popular en la escuela, además de ser atractivo tenía un don especial, podía oler algún alimento envuelto y decir inmediatamente cuáles eran los ingredientes, los alumnos de Seika estaban muy sorprendidos, incluso ponían a prueba su olfato diciendo que si adivinaba lo que tenían en la mano, podía comérselo. Shintani siempre acertaba.

-Entonces, Shintani-dijo un compañero -¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

Varios alumnos se habían acercado alrededor de él.

-Bueno, yo…vine en busca de mi primer amor.

-¿Y ya la encontraste?- preguntó otro.

-¡si!- respondió Shintani con una pose heroica -¡Está ahí!- señaló con su dedo índice a Misaki.

La chica sólo pudo sentirse avergonzada de que todas las miradas estuviesen sobre ella, una gotita de sudor caía por su cabeza, mientras controlaba las ganas de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar. Todos estuvieron sorprendidos, esa chica que siempre estaba con la presidenta…

-¡Misaki! ¡Ella es la chica por la que vine!- decía alegre Shintani.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tu y Shintani salieron?- preguntó asombrada Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No salimos! ¡Sólo éramos amigos!- dijo Misaki moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro para evitar los malentendidos.

Mientras la discusión seguía, dos personas los miraban desde lejos con distintas perspectivas, Risa estaba totalmente feliz viendo como se desarrollaba la situación ¿Quién lo diría? Mientras Usui estaba con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la pared.

-¡Vaya Misaki! ¡Así que tienes un admirador!- Risa llegó con una extensa sonrisa donde estaba su amiga.

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada!- negó Misaki.

-¿Cómo?-Risa parpadeó confundida –Pero si Shintani ha dicho que eres la razón del por qué esta aquí- miró de reojo a Usui. –Es seguro que está enamorado de ti, además es muy guapo-le guiñó el ojo –tienes buen gusto.

¿De qué hablaba Risa? A ella ni siquiera le interesaba un poco Shintani. Vio que Usui estaba ahí, quiso caminar hacia él, pero sus piernas no le respondieron ¿qué iba a decirle? No tenía porque decirle nada al respecto, era cierto que la situación era incómoda para ella, pero Usui no tenía porque sentirse así al respecto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Misaki se estremeció, la mirada del rubio era intensa, como si quisiera decirle algo, como si estuviese ¿molesto?. Usui ladeó con la cabeza hacia el siguiente pasillo que estaba vacío, señalándole que quería que lo siguiera. Misaki asintió al instante.

-¡Lo siento! Creo que he olvidado algo en el salón. No me esperen, no sé cuanto tardaré en encontrarlo.

-Podemos esperarte Misaki…-dijo Shizuko.

-¡No! De verdad, váyanse, nos veremos mañana- Misaki salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde vería a Usui.

A Sakura y a Shizuko se les hico un poco extraño el comportamiento de Misaki pero ambas les dio por igual, así que se fueron de la escuela. Aunque Risa no pensaba quedarse con la duda y ya que Usui no estaba, quería saber si lo que Misaki dijo era verdad. La siguió.

Y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio que Misaki había vuelto al salón, pero también estaba Usui dentro, callada, sin moverse escuchó la conversación que le hizo dudar de Misaki al ayudarla a enamorar a Usui.

-Usui…- murmuró Misaki. El rubio estaba esperándola a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos.

Usui se giró hacia ella y caminó lentamente aprisionándola en la puerta del salón, colocó una mano en la puerta por encima de la cabeza de Misaki y se inclinó hacia ella.

-Oye…¿Ese chico es especial para ti?- preguntó Usui mirándola directamente, no había duda en su mirada y su tono de voz era firme.

Misaki se sonrojó al instante, había olvidado por completo lo directo que podría ser Usui, comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y sintió como su rostro comenzó a arder.

-¿A qué te refieres con especial? –titubeó –No hay nada…- tragó saliva –Éramos amigos de la infancia, así que he pasado más tiempo con él que con otros chicos pero…-no pudo terminar la frase porque Usui habló.

-¿Es por eso que estas al pendiente por lo que no le podías quitar la vista de encima?- Usui no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿A…a qué te refieres?- Misaki lo miró completamente sonrojada.

-No lo sé…siempre lo estás mirando ¿Verdad?- Usui acortó la distancia entre ellos –Estás preocupada por él ¿Cierto?- Usui seguía hablando, Misaki intentó alejarlo de él pero no pudo moverlo ¿cómo podía ponerla tan nerviosa sin siquiera tocarla?

-¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Es un tonto problemático!- dijo por fin Misaki, tratando nuevamente de alejarlo. –Pero…tu eres aún más problemático que él…idiota-dijo esta última palabra murmurando.

Misaki sentía la electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, no era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca de él, pero siempre se portaba como si lo fuese, las cosquillas en el estómago, la dificultad para hablar, lo imposible que era unir ideas y lo hipnotizante que resultaba ver esas dos esmeraldas.

Usui se sorprendió y cerró los ojos sonriendo satisfecho por la respuesta de Ayuzawa, se dejo caer poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Eeh…Usui ¿Qué haces?- dijo Misaki con la voz temblorosa y la cara roja.

-Me agoté mentalmente sin razón por tu culpa.

-Usui…debemos irnos ¿qué pasa si nos descubren?- preguntó Misaki sin estar en sus cinco sentidos, estaba en el cielo debido a la cercanía que tenían.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero moverme ni un centímetro!

-¡Usui!- volvió a llamarlo Misaki.

Risa había escuchando toda la conversación, cerró los puños muy enojada, las lágrimas amenazaban salir.

-Mentirosa…-murmuró Risa para después irse corriendo a la salida.

¡No se lo iba a perdonar! ¡No la perdonaría nunca por esto!


	12. Onceavo Déjá Vú

Déjà Vú

Onceavo Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

-¡Misaki!- gritó el castaño apenas la vio caminando por el pasillo.

La chica se giró sorprendida para ver a Shintani correr directo hacia ella. El chico tenía una gran sonrisa y todos en el pasillo lo miraban sonriendo, ya acostumbrados a su actitud. Hacía lo mismo desde hace una semana que había llegado a la escuela.

-Shintani, ¡Buenos días!-dijo Misaki para retomar su camino al salón.

-¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé mucho- dijo Shintani a punto de darle un abrazo. Cuando un rubio apareció al doblar el pasillo.

-Ayuzawa…-dijo Usui con una sonrisa -¡Buenos días!- hizo contacto con los ojos de ella, ignorando por completo a Shintani.

-U…Usui…-Misaki desvió la mirada hacia un lado con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Usui provocativo, miró de reojo a Shintani quien estaba sorprendido con la situación –porque yo te extrañé.

Shintani miró la expresión de Misaki y sintió un poco de miedo al ver que tartamudeó un poco y el sonrojo de su rostro se hizo más notorio.

-¡No me molestes estúpido Usui!- dijo con nerviosismo para después alejarse de ahí.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho por lo que había hecho, quería demostrarle a ese chico que el único que podía ver esa expresión de Ayuzawa era él. Quería hacerle saber que ella era de él, por más posesivo que sonara así lo sentía.

Shintani no dijo ni una sola palabra, había escuchado hablar de Usui Takumi, escuchaba por todos lados que era un chico increíble, que tenía habilidades increíbles, sobre todo que era muy apuesto e inteligente. Shintani no podía creer que una persona tuviese todas esas cualidades pero al ver a ese chico enfrente de él, simplemente lo creyó.

Se le acercó un poco aún maravillado. Usui simplemente lo vio extrañado.

-De verdad eres un chico increíble- Shintani le dio una palmada en su pecho y sonriendo entró al salón de clases.

Usui se quedó un poco desconcertado por la reacción del chico, aún así decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Para Misaki las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No había visto a Usui en todo el día y era mejor así, últimamente decía cosas que la ponían verdaderamente nerviosa, aunque estuviese jugando, Usui de verdad le ponía los nervios de punta.

Por otra parte, notaba a Risa un poco distante, normalmente siempre que tenían contacto visual, ella le sonreía o le saludaba con la mano, aunque hoy tenía la sensación de que la ignoraba. No eran amigas tan cercanas como lo era con Sakura o Shizuko pero aún así formaba parte de las personas con quien convivía diario. Esperaba que sólo fuera un malentendido.

Entonces Risa se acercó.

-¡Hola Misaki!- le sonrió.

-¡Hola!- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-No te había preguntado ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shintani?- preguntó Risa curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Misaki ladeó su cabeza confundida.

-Bueno…tu sabes, no es un secreto que a Shintani le gustas, después de todo ustedes se conocen desde que eran niños ¿no? Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad.

-No creo que sea el caso-Misaki rió confundida.

-¿o será…que ya te gusta alguien?- le preguntó Risa.

-Eh…¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Sólo quiero concentrarme en mis estudios!- dijo Misaki sobresaltada.

-¡que triste Misaki! Sólo imagínalo, si te gustara alguien y llegarás a salir con él, podríamos tener una cita doble, tú, ese chico, Usui y yo ¿No sería increíble? Claro que, aún es un sueño algo lejano porque Usui no sabe nada de lo que siento por él, pero tu me ayudarás ¿Cierto?

Una vez mas Risa había tocado ese tema que Misaki había preferido olvidar, le estaba mintiendo, le mentía de una forma tan cruel que estaba rompiendo toda su confianza ¿Con qué cara podía verla? Después de todo lo que ha pasado con Usui ¿Cómo podía siquiera mirarla a los ojos? Debía decirle la verdad, era su deber como su amiga, pero el verla tan ilusionada, le hacía querer ayudarla.

-Si…Risa…te lo prometí-susurró Misaki.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres una gran amiga!-sonrió –Por cierto, Misaki ¿Crees poder ayudarme hoy en el consejo? Tengo que hacer algunas cosas y no logro entender bien, ya tengo avanzado algunas cosas pero quisiera ver si me puedes decir si están bien o no.

-¡Claro! ¡No hay problema!

-Pero nos quedaremos hasta tarde ¿No importa eso?

-No creo que sea un problema, le explicaré después a mi mamá.

Ambas se dirigían hacia el salón del consejo, Risa estaba ideando algo que sería tal vez un momento decisivo.

-¡Misaki!- Ambas chicas reconocieron esa voz al instante y es que cuando la escuchas diario se vuelve fácil de reconocer.

-¡Shintani!- exclamó Misaki sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote- Shintani jugaba con sus dedos índices juntándolos una y otra vez -¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a tu casa?

-Yo…bueno…- tartamudeó Misaki.

-¡Yo la gané primero!- Risa la tomó del brazo –Pero si tu amor por Misaki es muy grande puedes esperarla hasta que terminemos –Risa le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Si! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Eso haré! ¡Te esperaré Misaki!- celebró Shintani.

-No tienes porque hacerlo…- no alcanzó a terminar su frase puesto que Risa la llevó con ella.

* * *

El rubio esperó a que la presidenta y Ayuzawa se dirigieran al salón del consejo.

-¡Sanshita!- gritó.

Shintani volteó aunque hubiese dicho su apellido mal.

-¡Takumi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Sanshita ¿qué haces tu aquí?

-¡No es Sanshita! ¡Es Shintani! Espero a Misaki para que vayamos juntos a casa.

-¡OH! ¿En serio?-lo vio el rubio desafiante –No creo que haya lugar para ti Sanshita, Ayuzawa y yo solemos ir a casa…juntos- pronunció más fuerte ésta última palabra.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Shintani.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?- Usui se giró.

-¡Oye! ¿A ti…te gusta Misaki?

El rubio lo observó en silencio, desviando su mirada al suelo. Shintani se sorprendió.

-Ustedes dos ¿Están saliendo?- Shintani preguntó firme a pesar del temor de la respuesta que Usui pudiera darle.

Después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, el rubio se dispuso a hablar.

-No estaría tan preocupado si estuviésemos saliendo- se giró ahora si para retirarse del lugar.

Usui no dudó en ningún momento, había quedado claro los sentimientos que tenía por Misaki, pero no estaban saliendo, eso quería decir que Shintani tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

Los demás integrantes del consejo se habían ido uno a uno, el cielo comenzaba a volverse oscuro, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse dando un bonito espectáculo por las ventanas de la escuela.

Misaki no había parado de revisar todos los documentos de Risa, debido a que todos tenían algunos errores había tenido que revisar uno por uno, hacer anotaciones, explicar detalladamente algunos puntos a Risa, quien también decía no entender mucho por lo que tenía que explicar más de una vez.

Misaki estaba ya un poco agotada pero Risa parecía estar muy enérgica.

-Misaki, lo siento si estoy haciéndote trabajar demasiado, sé que no es tu trabajo…-decía Risa lamentándose.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. No me quejo, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Gracias- sonrió –Siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre esto?

-Bueno…tal vez sea un don-Misaki rió nerviosa.

Risa esperó a que el cielo se oscureciera un poco más, cuando creyó que fuese conveniente, fingió que su celular estaba sonando, dijo que lo había puesto en vibrador y salió a toda prisa al pasillo a contestar esa llamada falsa.

Esperó durante unos minutos mientras veía a Misaki trabajar desde la ventana, luego se esmeró es crear un diálogo perfecto.

-¡Misaki! ¡Misaki! ¡Qué pena de verdad! Me ha surgido algo urgente. Debo regresar a casa inmediatamente, pero aún no terminamos esto. Podemos seguir mañana, también debes ir a descansar.

-¡Oh! Yo estoy bastante bien, ¿Por qué esperar a mañana? No queda mucho trabajo, puedo quedarme a terminarlo.

Justo lo que Risa quería oir.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te estoy molestando mucho? Esto es demasiado.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estaré bien y mañana todo esto estará terminado! –Misaki le hizo una señal de triunfo a Risa.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me disculpo por no seguir contigo!- Risa hizo una reverencia, tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente del salón.

Misaki no cuestionó los motivos de Risa, después de todo, sus motivos ha de tener, tal vez era algo urgente y ella no podía obligarla a decirle nada. Ya iba a terminar, faltaba poco, si se concentraba terminaría rápido.

* * *

Risa iba bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, sonriendo de que la primera parte de su plan hubiese funcionado, ahora sólo faltaba encontrar al ingenuo de Shintani para que todo saliera perfecto.

Dio unas vueltas por la escuela, hasta que lo encontró comiendo pasto.

-¡Shintani! ¡Hasta que te encuentro!- dijo ella mirando con desagrado como seguía olfateando el pasto.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres la presidenta! ¿Verdad?- dijo él mirándola.

-Si, soy Azuma Risa, pero dime Risa ¿Está bien?

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo soy Shintani!

Risa sonrió.

-Shintani, Misaki necesita tu compañía- se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡¿Qué!?- se sonrojó al instante.

-Ella está allá arriba en la sala del consejo estudiantil, yo me tengo que ir ya y no quiero que se quede sola. Tu eres su amigo desde hace mucho ¿Puedes suplantarme por hoy? Me preocupa mucho que se quede sola ¿Podrías cuidar de ella?- dijo Risa midiendo sus palabras para que el día de mañana no fueran usadas en su contra.

-¡Claro que si! ¡En este mismo momento voy para allá!- Shintani se levantó velozmente y salió corriendo hacia el salón.

Risa lo vio alejarse mientras esbozaba un sonrisa. No pensó que fuera tan fácil convencerlo, ahora sólo faltaba encontrar a Usui.

Es que Usui era difícil de encontrar, llevaba un buen rato buscándolo y no aparecía por ningún lado, tal vez ya se había ido a casa. Hasta que lo vio, mirando por una de las ventanas hacia el patio.

No quería encontrarlo, porque el hecho de que estuviera ahí significaba que estaba esperando a Misaki y eso la enojaba demasiado.

-¡Usui!- dijo saludándolo.

Usui volteó y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana. Risa se sintió ignorada por completo.

-Usui-volvió a llamarlo -¿Qué haces aún aquí? Ya es tarde.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo presidenta, aunque por lo visto, ya se va ¿Dejándole el trabajo a otros nuevamente?

Risa se estremeció, Usui no temía decir lo que pensaba y esta vez se estaba refiriendo a Misaki.

-Misaki es de gran ayuda, es una chica increíble. Sé que parece que siempre estoy dejándole todo, me esfuerzo mucho pero no me entra muchas cosas de las que me explica, por eso siempre estoy molestándola- dijo Risa cabizbaja.

-Entonces dele su puesto. Estoy seguro que Ayuzawa sería una excelente presidenta.

Eso hizo sentir mal a Risa, apretó su mochila con fuerzas ¿Qué tenía de bueno Misaki? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho a Usui?

-Si…-Rió un poco –tal vez.

Usui la miró para después alejarse unos pasos de ella para ir con Ayuzawa, si la presidenta estaba aquí eso quería decir que Ayuzawa ya debería estar por salir.

Risa notó esto y actuó instintivamente. Lo tomó de la manga de su suéter haciendo que se detuviera al instante.

-¡No vayas!- le gritó.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Usui estaban cubiertos por su flequillo.

-Sé que irás con Misaki, pero…no vayas…-fue más una súplica.

-Suéltame- ordenó Usui.

-Ella está con Shintani en estos momentos, ya sabes…yo- hizo una pausa –no creo que sea un buen momento para interrumpirlos.

Usui abrió los ojos enormemente ¿Estaba con Ayuzawa? En ese instante, las luces de la escuela se apagaron de repente. Usui se soltó del agarre de una manera un poco brusca, Risa lo vio alejarse corriendo directo al salón del consejo. Mas bien…salió corriendo en busca de Misaki.

¡Maldita seas Misaki!

* * *

-Shintani! ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido- dijo Misaki mirándolo para regresar la vista que tenía en las hojas del escritorio.

-Te dije que te esperaría. Ya es tarde Misaki ¿Por qué no sigues mañana?

-Esto no puede esperar a mañana, puedo terminarlo hoy.

-No creo que debas exigirte tanto.

-Estoy bien Shintani. Gracias por preocuparte, pero ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Bueno, Risa…eh…la presidenta, dijo que no quería que te quedarás sola y me pidió que viniera a acompañarte- dijo Shintani sonrojado.

Misaki rió.

-Que considerada es. Gracias por estar aquí- lo miró agradecida.

-Sólo tienes que gritar mi nombre muy fuerte y estaré donde quiera que tú estés- dijo Shintani con pose heróica, inflando un poco el pecho y las mejillas rojas.

Misaki sólo pudo reír divertida, le agradaba saber que Shintani estaba ahí con ella y sobre todo que era el mismo chico de siempre, divertido y atento. Con él, todo era fácil. En cambio, Usui causaba un torbellino de sensaciones con sólo mirarlo.

Entonces, las luces de la escuela se apagaron.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó Shintani asustado.

Misaki miró el reloj, ya era muy tarde.

-Sólo apagaron las luces de la escuela- miró a Shintani quien estaba temblando.

-¡No! ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué tuvimos que quedarnos tan tarde? ¡Que miedo! ¡Todo está tan oscuro! ¡Vamos a morir Misaki! ¡No quiero morir aquí!- Shintani iba de un lado a otro tropezándose con las bancas.

-Sólo apagaron las luces, no tienes porque ponerte así. Ni siquiera estamos encerrados- le dijo para tranquilizarlo, pero era inútil puesto que Shintani no escuchaba nada.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien Misaki! ¡no temas!- Shintani se dirigió hacia ella, tomándole las manos -¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Vendrán a buscarnos mañana! ¿qué debemos hacer en esta situación? He leído mangas sobre esto ¿Acaso debemos abrazarnos desnudos hasta que amanezca?- Shintani tocó sus mejillas y comenzó un baile algo extraño.

-¿qué clase de mangas estás leyendo?-preguntó Misaki un poco aterrada con la idea.

-De cualquier forma Misaki, estamos solos ¿No sientes que tu corazón late muy fuerte?- preguntó Shintani emocionado.

-No, de hecho estoy bastante bien.

-Misaki…esto es algo del destino, no te preocupes, estaré aquí contigo…porque quiero que me veas como un hombre.

La voz de Shintani fue firme, muy distinta de todas aquellas veces que se comportaba como un niño, que era casi siempre, esta vez mostró un lado maduro de él al decir esa frase que rápidamente fue suplantado por un intenso color rojo en su rostro.

-¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso!- dijo Shintani con una voz melodiosa -¡Que vergüenza! ¡No me mires!- se cubrió su cara.

-Me pediste que te mirara y ahora que no lo hiciera- Misaki rió tímidamente -¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

-Bueno yo…-Shintani se rascó su cabeza-Quiero que tu…

En ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par. Tanto Misaki como Shintani voltearon dando un salto debido al estruendoso sonido.

-Usui…-murmuró Misaki.

-¡Takumi!- dijo Shintani sorprendido.

-Que te vea como un hombre ¿No es cierto?- Usui lo miró desafiante, entró y tomó a Misaki del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, rodeándola de la cintura.

A Misaki se le subieron los colores al rostro, al sentir la cercanía con Usui no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse inmóvil, su mano en su cintura ¿Cuántas veces no la había tomado así antes? Cerró los ojos por un momento aspirando su olor, sintiendo su calidez.

-Lo entiendo, si eso quieres, te veré como un hombre entonces- le sonrió de medio lado.

Usui salió llevándose consigo a Misaki quien de lo anonadada que estaba no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Habían dejado a Shintani solo, le preocupaba un poco, él se había quedado a esperarla y ahora ella estaba saliendo con Usui ¿No era eso un poco descortés?

Por su parte, Shintani se había quedado en el salón, reflexivo acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. Takumi estaba más decidido que nunca, podía verlo en sus ojos, no iba a perder contra alguien tan genial, después de todo, lo sentimientos que tenía por Misaki también contaban.

Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, había dejado que la mujer que amaba le fuera arrebatada por otra persona. Pero mañana sería otro día, entonces Takumi iba a tener un rival digno. Alguien que lucharía por Misaki.

* * *

Notas: ¡Hola! Antes que nada agradezco mucho a los lectores que aún siguen aquí ^_^, gracias por sus reviews me animan a seguir y a los lectores fantasma también les agradezco que estén pendientes de mi historia.

Debo aclarar algo, me preguntaron que si iba a salir Aoi, o si se irían de campamento. La respuesta es no xD. Quiero centrarme únicamente en la historia principal, meter escenas como esas creo que se desviaría un poco, además, quiero terminar este fic pronto para dedicarme a una nueva idea para Ranma ½.


	13. Docéavo Déja Vú

Déjà Vú

Doceavo Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Desde aquella ocasión en que Usui los había encontrado en el salón del consejo estudiantil, parecía que una riña entre el rubio y Shintani había comenzado. Cada vez que se veían, Shintani siempre estaba lanzándole golpes o patadas, Usui se defendía. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, para todos era algo extraño incluso para Misaki que no entendía la razón del por qué peleaban, aunque no lo parecía, se llevaban bien, tal vez era un juego entre ellos dos.

-¡Misaki!- como de costumbre Shintani la saludaba en los primeros minutos al entrar a la escuela.

-Shintani…hola- dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el castaño.

-Un poco apurada a decir verdad, ya casi comienzan los exámenes y tengo que estudiar- dijo Misaki decidida.

-¿estudiar?- Shintani arrugó la nariz. -¡Mejor hagamos algo divertido!

-¡Nada de eso! Tengo que estudiar, de otra forma seguiré siendo la segunda- dijo enojada.

-¿Eres la segunda? ¡Vaya! Ese ya es un lugar bastante bueno ¡Eres muy inteligente Misaki! –Shintani se sonrojó al instante al imaginarla estudiando.

-¡No es suficiente!- dijo Misaki mientras un aura negra comenzaba a crecer alrededor de ella, haciendo que los estudiantes cercanos comenzaran a asustarse. Aunque Shintani veía todo lo contrario.

-Entonces…-Shintani colocó un dedo en su barbilla -¿Quién es el primero?

-¡Sanshita! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Usui quien llegó de la nada.

-¡No es Sanshita! ¡Es Shintani! ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?

-¡está bien Sanshita! ¿Prefieres que te llame señor de tercera clase?- preguntó Usui con expresión juguetona.

-¿Por qué dices cosas que no entiendo?- preguntó Shintani molesto.

-Eso es porque tu vocabulario es limitado, Sanshita.

Iban a comenzar una pelea cuando Misaki llamó su atención.

-¡Este no es momento para pelear! ¡Usui!- dijo señalándolo -¡Debes ponerte a estudiar!

-Eeeh..- dijo el rubio alzando sus cejas -¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero que te esfuerces en los exámenes y que, cuando mi nombre aparezca en primer lugar te haya vencido limpiamente- Misaki colocó ambas manos en la cintura.

-Yo no necesito estudiar Ayuzawa… ¿ya olvidaste que tomé clases particulares?- le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Misaki se sonrojara.

Misaki al escuchar esto, perdió toda la seguridad que había demostrado y se sonrojó al instante, se cubrió un poco el rostro.

-¡Estúpido Usui! ¡Aún así! ¡Esta vez no vas a superarme!- dijo esto ya de espaldas y caminó hasta su salón.

Usui sonrió de lado puesto que había logrado la expresión deseada. El rubio miró a su lado, donde estaba Shintani quien había observado la expresión de Misaki hasta hace unos momentos.

-¿Aún sigues aquí Sanshita?- Usui levantó las cejas –No holgazanees.

Las clases comenzaron, Shintani no se podía borrar de la mente la forma en la que Misaki se había sonrojado, no recordaba alguna ocasión en que se hubiese puesto tan nerviosa con él. Sacudió su cabeza ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Entre ellos dos no hay absolutamente nada!

Observó como Misaki ponía atención en clase, realizaba sus apuntes, preguntaba cuando tenía dudas, por nada del mundo se distraía. Era alguien muy persistente.

-Iré a comprar algo-dijo Misaki.

Sakura y Shizuko asintieron, esperando que su amiga regresara pronto.

-¡Yo voy contigo Misaki!- Shintani lo gritó emocionado. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a su actitud.

Ambos bajaron, Shintani llevaba sus orillas de pan que comía felizmente.

-¿Por qué bajaste si ya tienes que comer?- preguntó Misaki confundida.

-Es porque quiero estar con Misaki-sonrió.

-¡Otra vez holgazaneando Sanshita!

-Usui…-dijo Misaki al instante.

Fue cuando Shintani se dio cuenta de que el rostro firme de Misaki se había convertido en el de una persona frágil.

-Ayuzawa…-sonrió.

Al instante Misaki se sonrojó, desvió la mirada al suelo, aclarando su garganta.

-¡Iré a comprar algo!- Misaki se marchó rápidamente.

-Misaki…-susurró Shintani.

Usui pasó de largo arrancando suspiros y comentarios sobre aquel chico tan guapo y solitario. Veía como algunas chicas trataban de hablarle, se le acercaban, le entregaban algunos obsequios pero a ninguna, la veía como veía a Misaki.

Shintani sintió como le dolió un poco el corazón, pero no dijo nada. Siguió sin decir nada cuando iba caminando con Misaki de regreso al salón, hasta que decidió romper el hielo.

-Takumi es muy popular ¿Verdad?- dijo Shintani.

-¡Si! Desde primer año, pero tu también lo eres Shintani, ambos son igual de populares- dijo ella mordiendo su pan.

-Si, creo que Takumi es un buen tipo, aunque siempre me diga cosas que nunca entiendo.

Misaki rió.

-Él siempre ha sido así, puede que se lleve de una manera pesada, incluso ha habido veces que a mi me desespera, me molesta tanto que quisiera librarme de él- Misaki hizo una pausa- Pero de alguna forma, me hace sentir bien, él sólo está siendo amable. Siempre ha sido una persona solitaria, después de todo, su familia nunca ha estado con él, viviendo allá en Inglaterra, debe ser difícil para él el intentar hacer amigos. Pero creo que lo está haciendo bastante bien-sonrió orgullosa sin darse cuenta de la gran información que había dicho.

-Misaki…tu…¿Conoces a Usui desde hace mucho?-preguntó Shintani asombrado.

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Para nada!-

-Pero lo que dijiste, de que siempre ha estado solo y sobre su familia…-Shintani gritó asombrado -¿Conoces a la familia de Takumi?

Misaki lo miró parpadeando repetidamente, recordando lo que había dicho.

-¿¡Qué!?-comenzó a reír exageradamente -¡No!¡No!¡No! ¡Yo no dije nada como eso! –siguió riendo –Sólo estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, intentaba crear una versión al respecto para entender su actitud- Misaki comenzó a inventar excusas.

-Pues parece que sabes mucho sobre él- dijo Shintani convencido de sus palabras.

-¿De qué hablas Shintani?- Misaki le dio un golpe incómodo en la espalda del chico –Bueno, me adelanto al salón

Las clases sucedieron normalmente para todos excepto para el chico castaño que aún seguía pensando en lo que Misaki le había dicho. A pesar de que negaba todo, lo dijo con tanta seguridad…Y quién mejor que Takumi para aclararle todo.

Esa ocasión no trató de esperar a Misaki, sino que salió y se dirigió al instante al salón de Usui. Cuando llegó algunas chicas comenzaron a exclamar asombradas pensando que buscaba a alguna de sus compañeras-

-¡Takumi!- gritó Shintani feliz.

El rubio lo miró sin expresión para dirigir su mirada a sus libros que estaban en la mesa y guardarlos, se acercó a la puerta y el castaño volvió a hablarle.

-¡Takumi! ¡Hablemos!- dijo Shintani.

-¡ah! ¡Un sonido molesto! ¿Qué será?- dijo Usui pasando de largo con voz juguetona.

-¿Qué sonido Takumi? ¡Soy yo, hablándote!- preguntó Shintani, confundido.

-Si, ya lo sé ¿Qué sucede Shintani? ¿Vienes a lanzarme patadas?- el rubio se detuvo para mirarlo.

-No..- dijo Shintani volviéndose serio al instante –Vengo a hablarte de hablarte sobre algo…-

-¿De qué Sanshita?- dijo Usui deteniéndose para mirarlo.

-Tu familia…¿Ellos viven en Inglaterra?

Usui abrió los ojos enormemente, se giró al instante.

-Tu…-entrecerró los ojos -¿cómo sabes eso?

-¿Es cierto que siempre has estado solo porque ellos no están aquí?

Usui se sintió expuesto ante Sanshita, jamás, a nadie le había contado sobre eso ¿Y ahora viene a él a hablarle justamente de ese tema como si estuviesen hablando del clima?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- dijo Usui con el flequillo rubio cubriéndole el rostro.

-¡Takumi!- Shintani tenía los ojos llorosos -¡No puedo creer que tu familia sea así de mala! –Shintani se limpió los ojos con la manga de su suéter.

Usui estaba totalmente helado. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Sanshita ¿Quién…te contó sobre eso?- dijo mirándolo fríamente.

-Fue Misaki…ella me dijo esto ¿No debí haberlo mencionado? Lo siento, es que, quise saber por qué ella sabe tanto sobre ti.

-¿Ella lo dijo?- Usui frunció el ceño. También mencionó sobre las clases particulares y aquella vez que la escuchó hablando con la presidenta. Quería pensar que todo era una coincidencia, pero esto, ya iba más allá de eso ¿Cómo es que Ayuzawa sabía tanto sobre él?

-¿Takumi?

Usui se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin hacerle caso a Shintani, quien se quedó muy confundido. Pensaba que Takumi había sido quien le había contado todo a Misaki, parecían bastante cercanos pero por la expresión que puso era obvio que él no había dicho nada.

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, hablar con Misaki.

Parece que a Usui no le agradó mucho que le dijera eso, pero era necesario para poder hablar con Misaki, Shintani tenía mucha curiosidad sobre cómo era que ella sabía bastantes cosas. Shintani se dirigio al consejo estudiantil, sabía que ella estaría por ahí y así fue.

-¡Misaki!- gritó Shintani desde la puerta distrayendo a todos.

-¡Shintani! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No vengas a distraer a los demás! Este no es un lugar para jugar- lo regañó Misaki.

-¡Ya lo sé- sonrió Shintani al ser regañado ¿Ya casi terminas? ¿Podemos irnos juntos a casa?

Risa al escuchar esto sonrió.

-Aún no…-dijo Misaki pero Risa le quitó los papeles que tenía, tomo su mochila y se la dio.

-Por hoy creo que es suficiente Misaki, puedo seguir con todo esto, después de todo no es tu obligación estar aquí, ve a casa- Risa le sonrió.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

-De acuerdo, ¡Suerte!

Todos se despidieron de ella con un gesto. Misaki y Shintani caminaron hacia la salida, la chica de cabellos negros miraba a los alrededores tratando de encontrar esa peculiar cabellera rubia, que no lograba ver por ningún lado, se sintió triste al no poder encontrarlo puesto que se estaba acostumbrado a irse con él a casa.

-Misaki ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Shintani, no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Misaki curiosa.

-Es sobre lo que me constaste de Usui…

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso-Misaki se puso incómoda al instante.

-Misaki…-Shintani se volvió serio.

La peli negra evitó mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que había hablado de más y ahora Shintani estaba comenzando a hacerle preguntas extrañas, podía imaginar mil posibilidades, pero jamás podría pensar en lo que le había pasado en realidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué es que sabes tanto sobre Usui? Y no me refiero a cosas que son obvias, sino cosas que nadie más sabe, incluso que él no sabe que tu sabes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Misaki frunció el ceño.

-Fui a preguntarle a Usui lo que dijiste.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- Misaki gritó.

-Así como oyes, Usui se mostró muy confundido, no creo que él te lo haya contado y por lo que pude ver, todo era verdad, así que eso de que estuvieras sacando conclusiones propias tampoco me convence. Misaki ¿Qué está pasando? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué sabes tanto de él?

Shintani había sido más observador de lo que pensaba e inteligente, había pasado con él una parte de su infancia y tal vez era la única persona en la que podía confiar, le había demostrado que estaría a su lado. era normal que tuviese curiosidad, pero aún así tenía miedo…miedo de que no le creyera "Oye Shintani, Usui murió y me dieron la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo" no importa como lo dijera, seguramente Shintani la tomaría de a loca.

Aún así, necesitaba sacar todo eso, lo había guardado ya por tanto tiempo y tal vez Shintani…pudiera creerle y apoyarla.

Misaki tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, miró a Shintani directamente a los ojos, el chico se veía sumamente preocupado. Misaki hizo una mueca con su boca y dudó un poco antes de hablar.

-Misaki, dime…confía en mi.

La chica estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a hablar de esto con alguien, ¿cómo se lo tomaría Shintani? ¡No quería que la viera como alguien extraña! Bueno, si no le creía, le diría que era algún tipo de broma, eso sería fácil de inventar.

-¿Me creerás?- preguntó Misaki.

-Te creeré lo que sea- dijo el chico seguro.

-¿Aunque suene muy alocado?

-Aunque sea una total locura- sonrió Shintani.

Esa sonrisa hizo que Misaki se relajara, ambos caminaron a un parque y se sentaron en los columpios, ella comenzó a mecerse un poco pensando en la mejor manera de decírselo. No tenía idea de si estaba bien o no, pero ya se preocuparía después por las consecuencias.

-Shintani…¿Tu crees en la magia?- preguntó Misaki mirándolo directamente

Shintani parpadeó unos segundos, se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mirando al cielo.

-Quiero creer que existe, pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-ladeó la cabeza un poco.

-Lo que me sucedió fue algo parecido a la magia, no sé como explicarlo y no sé si sea eso pero…yo ya había vivido esto- miró a Shintani quien estaba muy atento –Quiero decir, es algo complicado…

-No te preocupes, trataré de entender.

-De acuerdo, Nosotros, es decir…yo…regresé en el tiempo-Misaki cerró los ojos esperando las risas de Shintani.

Risas que nunca escuchó. Shintani estaba pensativo, cuando puso una expresión de asombro.

-Misaki…¿Yo estaba en tu futuro?- se señaló así mismo.

-¡Eh!-Misaki parpadeó y luego sonrió-Si, tú estabas ahí.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó en realidad? ¿Cómo pusiste volver en el tiempo? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno…- Misaki se puso triste sólo de recordarlo –Usui y yo íbamos a casarnos-ella sonrió mirando al cielo.

Shintani se puso triste al instante.

-Esa noche, Usui me había propuesto matrimonio, de regreso a casa, donde tu también estabas, tuvimos un accidente. Usui murió.

El silencio se hizo presente. Los ojos de Misaki comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

-Lo…lo siento mucho-dijo Shintani.

Misaki trató de sonreír.

-Semanas después, traté…bueno…de suicidarme. Y lo hice- miró a Shintani –cuando desperté estaba en un lugar extraño con un señor ya de edad avanzada quien me dijo que me dejaría regresar a un momento en mi vida a cambio de que le dijera mi posesión más valiosa.

-¿Cuál fue ese momento?-preguntó Shintani.

-Regresé cuando no conocía a Usui y, por supuesto todo cambió.

-¿Qué posesión valiosa diste?- preguntó el chico curioso.

-Yo…era muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nadie podía tocarme, a quien fuera…podía derribarlo-Misaki sonrió al recordar –además, era muy segura de mi misma, incluso era la presidenta.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso explica porque sabes tanto sobre eso y porque Risa siempre pide tu ayuda!- dijo Shintani entendiendo todo.

-¿Me crees?- preguntó Misaki escéptica.

-¡Claro que te creo Misaki!-Shintani sonrió.

-Nadie sabe esto más que tu, por favor, no vayas a decírselo a nadie.

-Lo prometo- Shintani miró al suelo -¿Te arrepientes? Es decir, tenías un gran futuro ¿Te arrepientes de haber tomado esa decisión?- Él la miró.

Misaki estuvo callada unos instantes para después negar con su cabeza.

-Preferiría repetir siempre mi vida, alejarme de Usui en cada una de esas veces, porque sólo así él está vivo. No soportaría perderlo…no de nuevo.

-Así que Misaki sí está enamorada de Takumi- dijo el chico con voz quebrada.

-Por más que quiera evitarlo, así es como son las cosas. Por eso, es importante que me mantenga lejos de Usui, estoy segura de que si él y yo estamos juntos, volverá a pasar.

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso?

-No lo estoy pero no pienso arriesgarme. Shintani, no tienes idea de lo horrible que fue, prefiero alejarme de él a verlo morir otra vez.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Shintani sentía como su corazón dolía…dolía muchísimo porque había perdido sin siquiera intentarlo realmente. El corazón de Misaki ya estaba ocupado por Takumi y aunque era algo de lo que ya se había percatado, pensaba que tal vez pudieran ser ideas suyas.

-Puedes confiar en mi, Misaki, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias.

Ambos se fueron directo a sus casas. Misaki se sentía aliviada y sobre todo feliz de que Shintani jamás hubiese dudado de ella, ojalá fuera tan sencillo contárselo a todo mundo.

Shintani por su parte estaba destrozado. Takumi era una persona muy afortunada, no se imaginaba todo lo que había tenido que dejar atrás Misaki para mantenerlo a salvo. No importaba que tan descabellado sonaba, él creía en Misaki.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shintani saludó a Misaki como siempre lo hacia, ella se alegraba de ver que nada había cambiado.

-¡Misaki!- Risa venía corriendo hacia donde estaban ella y Shintani.

-¡Hola Risa!- sonrió la pelinegra y Shintani también saludo.

-¡Hola! ¡Misaki! ¡Deséame suerte!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Hoy me le declararé a Usui! Estoy muy, muy nerviosa- no paraba de sonreír.

Al escuchar esto Misaki palideció, Shintani lo notó por lo que trato de haber el momento menos doloroso.

-¡Que bien presidenta! ¡Mucha suerte!

-¡Gracias!-Le dijo sin mirarlo -¿Misaki?- preguntó ella debido a que la chica no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Si…mucha suerte-sonrió forzada.

-¡Gracias Misaki!- y diciendo esto Risa entró al salón.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shintani preocupado.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, lo sabes- le dijo el castaño animándola.

Misaki sonrió para entrar al salón. Seguramente Risa se le confesaría en el receso o incluso en la hora de salida, no tenía ni idea y no quería preguntarle puesto que no quería enterarse de nada, pero sabiendo como era Risa seguramente no dejaría de hablar de eso durante unos días. Se preguntaba si Usui realmente iba a rechazarla.

* * *

Las clases finalizaron y Misaki no había visto al rubio en todo el día, vio como Risa guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que puso y salió corriendo sin despedirse de nadie, probablemente era el momento.

Risa salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, le había dicho a una chica del salón de Usui que le entregara una hoja donde le decía que lo esperaba detrás del edificio terminando las clases. Estaba muy nerviosa, sentía el corazón salirse debido a la intensidad de sus latidos.

Risa estuvo en cuestión de minutos detrás del edificio, volteó a los alrededores, Usui no estaba por ningún lado, decidió esperar y al cabo de unos instantes, Usui llegó. Risa no pudo evitar sonreír embelesada, nunca había estado a solas con él.

-Presidenta…-dijo Usui.

-Usui…hola.

-Hola-dijo el rubio –Bueno, supongo que quiere decirme algo ¿no es así?

-Si bueno yo, Usui…te he estado mirando desde hace mucho-Risa cerró sus puños, quiero decirte que, me gustas…¡Me gustas muchísimo! Sé que no nos conocemos ni nada por el estilo pero…

Usui dejó de escuhar lo que la presidenta decía cuando vio a Ayuzawa alejarse con Shintani, el rubio frunció el ceño, no podía descuidarse ni un segundo porque Sanshita empezaba a llevarle la delantera.

-Escuche, presidenta, le agradezco su confesión-Usui hizo una reverencia-pero voy a tener que rechazarla.

Risa se asombró por la frialdad de Usui.

-Me tengo que ir, hasta luego-Usui se dirigió hacia donde iba Ayuzawa.

-¿Es por Misaki?-Risa no lo soportó más -¿Es ella quien te gusta?

Usui no contestó nada. Risa levantó su mirada con algunas lágriams en sus ojos.

-¡Está bien! ¡Eso no importa!-Risa sorbió su nariz –Voy a esforzarme, me convertiré en la chica que te guste.

-No digas eso por favor-dijo Usui sonriendo.

Dicho eso se giró. Risa vio como llegó con Misaki, intentando alejar a Shintani quien le reclamaba molesto. Misaki sólo reía, los tres se fueron caminando.

Ríe Misaki…sigue riendo mientras aún puedas hacerlo.

* * *

NOTAS: Ahora sí, ya comenzará lo bueno, Shintani ya sabe todo.

Gracias por sus lecturas y sus reviews.


	14. Treceavo Déja Vú

Déjà Vú

Treceavo Déjà Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

Misaki se había dado cuenta de que Usui había dejado sola a Risa para ir tras ella. No quiso mencionar nada del asunto porque sabía que no era de su incumbencia, además estaba más que clara cuál había sido la respuesta de Usui. Eso ponía feliz a Misaki y también la hacía sentirse mal por su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí Takumi?

-Acompaño a Ayuzawa a su casa-dijo el rubio sin mirarlo.

-¡Eso estoy haciendo yo!-le reclamó el castaño.

-Hacías…¡Vamos Ayuzawa!- y diciendo esto Usui jaló de la mano a Misaki dejando atrás a Shintani.

-¡Takumi!- gritó Shintani mentras estaba a punto de empezar a correr tras de ellos pero no lo hizpo, porque conocía los sentimientos de Misaki.

Misaki se dejó llevar por el rubio, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Usui la traía sujetándola firmemente de la mano, centrado únicamente en correr, se giró para ver a Shintani y enseñarle la lengua. Misaki vio que se acercaban a un cruce de caminos, pudo escuchar como un auto hizo sonar su claxon repetidas veces ante los dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de cruzar la calle. Entonces recordó imágenes que pasaron rápidamente en su mente.

El accidente. El cabello de Usui lleno de sangre. Su muerte. Misaki con ambas manos jaló al rubio mientras daba un grito, ambos cayeron al suelo preocupando a las demás personas que estaban ahí cerca.

-¡Usui! ¡Usui! ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta-preguntó Misaki sacudiendo al rubio.

-Si, estoy bien. Lo siento, no me di cuenta del carro.

-¿Es que acaso eres ciego? ¿Qué pasa contigo estúpido Usui?- dijo Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ayuzawa, de verdad lo siento-dijo Usui extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Déjame en paz- Misaki soltó su mano -¡No vuelvas a correr conmigo de esa manera! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi!- le gritó llorando para salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Ayuzawa!-Usui intentó levantarse al instante y correr tras de ella, pero sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-¡Déjala Takumi! Deja que se tranquilice-entonces Shintani fue el que salió corriendo en su lugar tras Misaki.

Usui se quedó bastante confundido con la actitud de Ayuzawa. Claro que, no era para menos, había sido descuidado y casi pasaba algo terrible por su culpa, jamás se hubiese perdonado si algo le pasaba. Tenía que hablar con ella hoy mismo, la vería en el café Maid.

* * *

Quería poder olvidar en algún momento de su vida esas horribles imágenes que en momentos como este todavía la aterrorizaban ¡Estúpido Usui! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Se detuvo un instante para llenar sus pulmones con aire, podía sentir el latido de su corazón, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle junto con el estómago. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos, no volteó a verlo puesto que sabía quien era y no quería que la viera asi.

-¿Misaki?-preguntó Shintani preocupado.

-Estoy bien-dijo Misaki casi en un susurro.

-A mi no tienes porque mentirme- Shintani se colocó frente a ella y la rodeo en un cálido abrazo.

Shintani no le preguntó ni le dijo, sabía el por qué estaba así, sintió como Misaki se derrumbo en sus brazos, comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. El castaño quiso protegerla, quiso que se dejara de sentir de esta manera, daría lo que fuera porque Misaki volviera a sonreír siempre como antes.

Cuando Misaki se tranquilizó, se limpió las lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor-la chica trató de sonreír.

-Si, ya te ves mejor-el chico le sonrió.

-Gracias, por haber estado aquí. Aunque creo que ya se nos hizo tarde, tu deberías ir a tu casa y yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿Trabajas?-preguntó Shintani asombrado.

-Si, es un poco vergonzoso pero creo que me he acostumbrado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte hoy a tu trabajo? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-al chico inmediatamente le brillaron los ojos.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy?

Shintani negó con la cabeza y juntó sus manos a modo de suplica.

-Por favor.

-Bueno…de acuerdo- dijo Misaki –Después de todo ahora no tengo porque cuidar mi imagen sino soy presidenta.

-¿Era difícil para ti?

-Si, era muy difícil tener un trabajo así siendo presidenta y sobre todo estricta en Seika, no sé que hubiera pasado si se hubiesen enterado de mi trabajo-dijo Misaki con una risita.

-¿Y alguien se enteró?- preguntó el chico curiso.

-si…- Misaki hizo una pausa- El primero fue Usui, después fueron los tres idiotas y luego tu- ella le sonrió.

Ambos caminaron a sus casas, platicaban acerca de cómo era ser presidenta antes. Shintani estaba atento a todos los detalles que Misaki le daba, de verdad era muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Fueron a la casa de Misaki unos momentos para que ella pudiera cambiarse su ropa y dejar sus cosas. Shintani saludó a Suzuna con quien platicó un rato para después acompañar a Misaki hasta su trabajo.

-¡No puedo imaginarme que tipo de trabajo tendrás!- dijo Shintani avergonzado.

-¿por qué haces eso?-ella rió divertida –Bien, llegamos.

Shintani leyó atentamente lo que decía el local, los ojos de Shintani comenzaron a expandirse y a brillar, su rostro fue adquiriendo un color carmín y comenzó a moverse de una forma extraña.

-¿Trabajas en un café maid?- preguntó.

-si, pero no le digas a nadie, no quisiera que se enteraran.

-¡Tienes mi palabra!

-¡Gracias! Tu entra por aquí, yo entraré por detrás, me cambiaré y nos vemos en un rato.

Shintani casi grita de la emoción al saber que Misaki tendría un uniforme ¡Es seguro que no puede verse aún más linda! Shintani entró en el lugar, esperando ansioso, tres chicas le hicieron una reverencia diciendo Bienvenido, amo.

Al poco rato, Misaki salió con su traje de Maid, directo a la mesa donde se encontraba Shintani, éste al verla, dio un suspiro y sus ojos se transformaron en dos enormes corazones.

-¡Misaki! ¡Te ves increíble!

-¿De verdad? Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a esto-sonrió.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Misaki es sin duda la más bonita!

Este comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Misaki, que no estaba acostumbrada a que el chico fuese tan directo. Shintani ordenó un postre y una malteada, una vez que Misaki le trajo su pedido se dedicó a atender a los demás clientes. Recordaba perfectamente como era antes, sólo que, Usui se encargaba de molestarla todo el tiempo, la acosaba, tanta fue su insistencia que logró entrar a trabajar al café. Misaki sonrió al recordarlo.

-¡Misa!- gritó la gerente sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?

Misaki fue rápidamente, tal vez quería un favor.

-Misa, hay un chico afuera que pregunta por ti.

-¿Por mi? ¿y por qué no entró por la entrada principal? Aquí es donde entramos nosotras.

-Pues si, pero insiste en hablar contigo a solas…¡Es muy apuesto Misa! ¿No será tu novia?-la gerente la veía con expresión pícara.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¿Te dijo quien era?

-No, sólo sé que es rubio y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes-dijo la gerente mientras imaginaba su rostro totalmente enamorada.

Usui pensó al instante la joven. Dudó en hablar con él, pero no podía estar huyendo siempre, le dejaría las cosas en claro y esta vez sí le diría que la dejara en paz. Misaki tomó un gran suspiro y salió a encontrarse con esos ojos esmeralda.

Usui estaba recargado en la pared, mirando hacia la calle, cuando escuchó a Misaki volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

-U…Usui…hola-dijo Misaki mirando al suelo.

-Sabes Misaki, el verte vestida así…me excita demasiado- dijo Usui con tono juguetón.

-Si viniste aquí a decir tonterías, será mejor que te vayas.

-No, no vine a eso- dijo Usui avanzando un poco hacia ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Vine a interrogarte, Ayuzawa- El rubio comenzó a caminar, haciendo que Misaki avanzara lentamente hacia atrás, una vez que la espalda de la chica tocó pared, Usui colocó ambos brazos al costado de la cabeza de Misaki para impedirle que escapara.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Misaki tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Eso quiero saber yo…Ayuzawa…tu, sabes cosas- Usui la miró a los ojos –Cosas de mi…cosas que yo no le he contado a nadie

Misaki tragó saliva difícilmente, no quiso parecer nerviosa pero en ese momento no se le ocurría una forma lógica de hacer oraciones.

-Yo…claro que no, no sé nada de eso- Misaki miró al suelo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre mi?

Preguntó por fin Usui, esa pregunta para la que Misaki aún no había encontrado respuesta. Ni siquiera pensó que fuera a hacérsela en ese mismo instante. Misaki estaba nerviosa, tanto, que comenzó a jugar con su falda.

-¿No vas a responderme?-insistió Usui.

Entonces Misaki le devolvió la mirada, firme…sin titubear.

-¿De verdad quieres saber por qué? Es simple…una vez te dije que tu me recordabas a mi ex novio.

-Tu ex novio muerto…-murmuró Usui.

-¡Exacto! Él…era una persona solitaria, una persona que a pesar de mostrarse fría e indiferente ante la vida cotidiana, era en realidad una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, que odiaba las injusticias, que siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba- dijo Misaki bajando la mirada con un dolor en el pecho –Es sólo que…tu me recuerdas a él, por eso dije ese tipo de cosas, porque por un instante pensé en ti como él… una persona que tenía familiares en Inglaterra…que tomó clases particulares…todo eso que dije ¡Lo dije pensando que eras él!- Misaki volvió a mirarlo.

No sabía si estaba mintiendo bien, no le importaba, lo único que quería era que Usui se alejara de ella, lo estaba protegiendo a su manera, prefería hacer esto que verlo morir en sus brazos otra vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando esa historia?- preguntó Usui con seriedad.

-Esta no es una historia…- Misaki hizo una pausa –Es la verdad, lo siento si en algún momento lo sentiste personal, jamás fue ni es mi intención involucrarme contigo.

-¿Es por eso que dijiste eso aquella vez? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte de nuevo? ¿Por qué te recuerdo a él?- dijo Usui con resentimiento en su voz.

Misaki asintió sin verlo. Usui quitó los brazos que le impedían a Misaki escapar, se alejó de ella.

-¿Es por eso que siempre estás pidiéndome que me aleje de ti? ¿Qué te deje en paz?- dijo Usui con dolor.

-Si…y si es necesario-Misaki se aclaró la garganta, debía aguantarse las ganas de llorar –te lo vuelvo a pedir –Misaki se mordió el labio inferior.

¿por qué tenía que decirle todo aquello que iba a lastimarlo? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué ambos no podían vivir su amor? Misaki cerró los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Tú no eres él…nadie puede reemplazarlo. El Usui que conozco…jamás podrá hacerlo, por favor, te pido que dejemos de hablar de esto, que esta vez se la última que hablamos del tema.

-¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo? –Usui elevó el tono.

Tomó la mano de Misaki y se la colocó en su pecho.

-¿No sientes mi corazón latir a un ritmo distinto? Ayuzawa…me estoy enamorando de ti…- dijo Usui con sus ojos esmeralda suplicándole que le contestara de la misma forma.

-Usui…- dijo ella retirando su mano –Esto no puede ser, yo…no puedo estar contigo, me recuerdas muchísimo a él…por eso, sé feliz. Me gustaría mucho que pudieras vivir muchísimos años más y entonces comprenderás que nunca me necesitaste en tu vida.

-Ayuzawa…¿Por qué hablas de esta manera?- preguntó Usui ciertamente lastimado por las palabras de Misaki.

-Porque es así como son las cosas, Usui…tu y yo…entiéndelo-Misaki sonrió ligeramente –jamás podríamos estar…

-¡Eso no es verdad!-dijo al instante Usui –Supongamos, por un instante, sólo por un instante que todo es verdad, que te creo y que nunca podría haber nada entre tu y yo. Entonces ¿Por qué…-Usui comenzó a caminar hacia ella –si disminuyo la distancia entre nosotros – Usui aprisionó a la chica contra la pared usando su cuerpo para inmovilizarla –estás tan nerviosa?

Misaki no pudo responder debido a que se encontraba totalmente perdida entre esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban de una forma hipnotizante bajo la poca luz de aquel callejón. Misaki sintió como sus latidos aumentaban con rapidez, no podía ni siquiera controlar su respiración.

-¿Por qué haces esto Ayuzawa? ¿Por qué haces esto si no quieres ser sincera contigo?- Usui miró directo a los labios de Misaki.

Esos labios que ya había tocado antes, algo dentro de él quería hacerlo nuevamente en ese momento, Ayuzawa podría mentir tanto como quisiera pero un beso…un solo beso le daría a entender cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

sólo un poco más pensó Usui mientras acercaba más su rostro al de ella ¿Cómo era posible que Ayuzawa mintiera así? Si en ese momento estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

Misaki cerró los ojos…por costumbre, por inercia. Usui hizo lo mismo, ambos abrieron un poco sus bocas para juntar sus labios, cuando un leve empujón separó a Usui de Misaki.

La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente y Usui miró de forma desconcertada a la persona que los había interrumpido abruptamente.

-Sanshita…-susurró Usui adquiriendo esa expresión neutral que tanto le caracteriza.

-¿Shintani?-pregunto Misaki confundida -¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó.

Shintani tenía un semblante diferente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, veía fijamente a Usui mientras en sus ojos había preocupación y algo de miedo por la reacción que pudiera tener el rubio hacia él. Después de todo, Usui era muy bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos lo eran, pero no quería tener una pelea con él.

-Takumi…dé dijo Shintani titubeando un poco.

-Sanshita, es de mala educación interrumpir la conversación de ambos- dijo el rubio un poco molesto.

-Ya te dijo lo que querías saber ¿no? Sólo es una confusión que Misaki tiene, no tienes porque seguir molestándola de esa forma.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres. Misaki miraba al suelo, de vez en cuando a Shintani y luego a Usui, atenta a lo que esos dos pudieran hacer, estaba preocupada por ambos, parecía que se llevaban bien, no quería que tuvieran algún enfrentamiento.

-¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Sabías lo de su ex?- preguntó a Usui mirando a Misaki herido.

Misaki le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos para después desviarla hacia otra parte.

-¿Qué si lo sabía?-Shintani lanzó una risita-¡Claro que lo sabía! Incluso, sé más que tu Takumi-el castaño habló con aires de superioridad.

Usui no despegó la mirada de Misaki, esperando que dijera algo, que le aclarara las cosas, que no dejara que empezar a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Pero nada de eso pasó. Misaki se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces Usui entendió que en ese momento…las palabras dolerían menos.

-Por cierto, Takumi…-Shintani caminó hasta Misaki decidido, tomó la mano de la chica y el rostro del chico se tornó carmín.

Misaki se sorprendió, incluso dio un pequeño brinco cuando Shintani tomó su mano, notó como se aclaraba la garganta y los labios le temblaban mientras estaba tratando de hablar.

-Me le he declarado a Misaki- esta sintió como Shintani le apretó más la mano-Estoy esperando a que me de una respuesta- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar a Usui.

Misaki no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro cuando escuchó lo que Shintani estaba diciendo. Quiso hablar, quiso negar todo lo que estaba diciendo, decirle a Usui la verdad y que se aclarara todo este malentendido que sólo le traería problemas a ambos.

Pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada porque no había nada que decir.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Usui.

-Lo es…-confirmó Shintani.

-Ayuzawa…-le habló Usui -¿Es cierto?-le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Misaki se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo como su corazón dolía…pero este dolor comparado con verlo muerto, era soportable…podía vivir con él. Nunca dejó de mirar al suelo y aguanto las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Usui –se metió las manos a los bolsillos -¡Nos vemos luego!- y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente del lugar.

El rubio iba con la vista totalmente perdida en el suelo, no podía creer en eso…no podía hacerlo. Pero Ayuzawa, pudo haberlo negado todo ¿No? Si ella el hubiera dado una señal, una mirada, una palabra…lo que fuese, le habría arrancado las manos a Sanshita con tal de que la soltara y se la hubiera llevado lejos para poder hablar los dos solos.

Tal vez no era el momento.

Una vez que la cabellera rubia desapareció entre las calles, Misaki pudo soltar todo el aire que hasta en ese momento había acumulado en sus pulmones, se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la frente y se recargó en la pared.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Shintani.

La chica miró la mano que aún tenía entrelazada con él, Shintani al darse cuenta se volvió a sonrojar soltando de inmediato la mano de Misaki.

-Yo…¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!-Shintani hizo varias reverencias disculpándose –Yo…actué sin pensar- finalizó.

-No te preocupes…-dijo Misaki triste-Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Misaki…-la llamó el chico con voz tranquila-tal vez no sea el indicado para decírtelo pero, tu dijiste que lo mejor era alejarte de él ¿No es así? ¿No regresaste en el tiempo para asegurar que el viviera? Que todo lo que dejaste atrás no sea en vano.

-Tienes razón-Misaki habló más tranquila- Todo esto es necesario…-comenzó a sonreír mientras las lágrimas caían una vez más por sus mejillas.

Se resbaló en la pared que estaba recargada hasta llegar al suelo. Y entonces lloró, lloró porque lo estaba obligando a alejarse de ella. Pero de esa forma Usui seguiría viviendo…

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en café Maid, en ese tiempo Misaki no había vuelto a hablar con Usui y no era porque se ignoraran, el rubio no había ido a la escuela en esos días. Aunque Misaki no quería que la preocupación se adueñara de ella no podía evitarlo. Todos los días intentaba pasar por el salón de Usui casualmente pero su asiento estaba vacío. Las chicas comenzaban a murmurar que Usui nunca había faltado tanto que tal vez había algo grave que hiciera al chico faltar.

-¡Misaki!- el chico llegó con Misaki entre clases –oye…quería saber ¿Si te gustaría comer conmigo hoy?- dijo Shintani nervioso.

-¿Hoy?-preguntó Misaki.

-Si, sé que hoy es tu día libre en el café Maid y me he ganado unos cupones de Come lo que quieras por mi primer semana como cliente del café, quisiera…compartirlos contigo-Shintani se puso rojo al instante –Además, creo que podría ponerte de mejor humor ¿Qué dices?

-Creo que estaría bien-sonrió.

-¡Si!- el chico festejó –Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Tal vez era buena idea relajarse un poco con Shintani, después de todo él se esforzaba muchísimo por hacerla reír siempre. De repente Usui se le vino a la mente, estaba muy preocupada porque el rubio no asistía a clases, él no era así. Se paró en seco ¿Y si le había pasado algo? El hecho de que no estuvieran juntos no era suficiente razón para pensar que no podría pasarle algo.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Misaki salió corriendo hasta su casa, se cambió rápido de ropa, se puso algo cómodo y después de despedirse de su hermana y de Suzuna salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de Usui, sólo quería saber si estaba bien, si así era lo dejaría en paz y regresaría a casa. Sólo necesitaba verlo.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, se estremeció ante los recuerdos que tenía. Fue aquí donde lo cuidó cuando ocurrió el accidente en aquel evento de mayordomos que el vicepresidente de Miyabigaoka había organizado.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar, es decir, después de lo que paso era probable que Usui no quisiera verla, además, era algo ridículo que ella estuviese ahí. Bueno ¿qué más da? Ya estaba ahí….sólo tenía que verlo y se iría. Tocó varias veces, no recibió respuesta alguna, así que un poco aliviada se giró para retirarse del lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió.

El rubio la miró con expresión de asombro mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, Misaki le sostuvo la mirada totalmente embelesada, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. Misaki olvidaba todo cuando veía esos ojos esmeralda…incluso olvidó que dentro de unos minutos tendría que verse con Shintani en el café Maid.


End file.
